A Remixed Heart
by PepperPaws
Summary: Prissa loves to make music. She finally saves enough money to go to Death City to be a part of the radio station there. When her flight to her dream home leaves with out her, The Scythe's Edge takes her on board of their private jet and help her with her dream. Will this young DJ fall in love with a certain albino? or will a certain blonde intervene? I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! sadly.
1. Announcement

A young woman sat on her bed, her scarlet laptop sitting in her lap, her matching Beats sitting on her short black, ruffled boyish hair blocking out every other sound but what she was doing. She mixed sounds, adding drumbs and taking away the vocals, seeing what worked and what didn't. This is what she loved doing. She didn't care for the outside beaches of California, she just wanted to be inside doing nothing but making music.

"Prissa! Prissa Tamu, come here!" her father's voice reached her headphones and vanished. She looked up as her door was slammed open, she grumbled as her father stumbled in. He was drunk and had a half empty bottle of booze in his hand. Her mother came in after him, holding her father by his shoulders.

"Prissa, your grades are falling again. Your a Senior in high school, you shouldnt be letting your grades slip like this." her mother stated, holding a piece of paper.

"I know they are falling mom, I turn the stuff in, they just suck ass and wont give me the points I need." Prissa stated, pulling her Beats off her head.

"Baby, you used to be an AB honer student. The computer is whats dragging you down." her mother stated, Prissa was instantly on guard.

"yeah...we gotta" Hiccup "Take it away if its being an anchor" Hiccup "For your grades." her father slurred.

"I'm moving out after school ends." Prissa announced, her jaw set, as she pulled out her ticket for the plane, "I'm moving to Death City, New Mexico, i can go to collage there, get a music degree, make music. Get money. You will be proud of me." Prissa stated, her eyes glittering as she told her parents.

"Baby...you can't just...leave your family." her mother stated, her eyes flashing hurt.

"What 'family' I was never truly apart of this damn family. I'm the child you depend on to pay your bills. So I've made up my mind. I'm moving out, and nothing you say can make me change my desision." Prissa spat, her eyes glaring at her parents.

"Then you have a month to pass your classes. If you don't pass, you won't go. simple as that." her mother stated, giving her a smile.

"Then I'll pass by the end of the school. Thanks mom. Get out dad." Prissa growled as she pulled up a new word document and began writing an essay that was due the next day.


	2. Plane Ticket

**A Month Later**

Prissa had her things packed, her laptop, her Beats, her clothes she'll need, and 10 thousand dollars on a debit card. She was in a cab headed for the airport, even though her parents insisted they drove her, she declined, not wanting to be with them any longer. She smiled as the cab pulled in front of the airport. She paid the driver, got her small amount of items and found her plane. She headed for it slowly but was ran into by a blue haired young man.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there." the blue haired boy stated, holding a hand to help her up.

"No, no, don't mention it, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Prissa stated, taking it and standing up. When she looked at him she realized she had seen him from somewhere before, he had spiky light blue hair with aqua colored eyes and a ninja style outfit. "Um...I've seen you somewhere before..." she stated looking at him.

"You ever hear of Scythe's Edge?" he asked, his hands on his hips.

"Biggest band in...the...no freaking way..." Prissa breathed, her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Are you ok? Your not freaking out..." he sounded shocked that some girl wasn't flipping out over the fact they just met the drummer of the biggest band ever.

"I'm not freaking out because...well, I'm not that big of a fan. I mean, I love your..."

"Flight 589 to Death City will depart in five minutes, please board now."

"Oh no...that's my flight, crap I'm sorry Black Star, I have to go, it was very nice to meet you!" Prissa called over her shoulder as she ran from Black Star's side and bolted through the people in the busy airport. She finally spotted the gate and ran a little faster, her grip tightening on the handle of her laptop case. A luggage cart drove in front of her and she timed it just right, sliding her laptop case under it and doing a track jump over a cart, she landed in a roll, grabbed her case and stood at the end of her roll. she ran to the gate but the people stopped her.

"I'm truly sorry ma'am, this flight has just left." the young peppy woman stated, blocking Prissa's way.

"No! That can't be..." Prissa stated, sinking to the floor. She would have to stay with her parents until she could save up enough money to buy another plane ticket. Oh how she hated them. Her father always spent the money from his job on drugs and alcohol. And her mother would always smoke in the house, their last house was burned down because her mother smoked in the bed and didn't snuff out the cigarette.

"Hey girl!" Black Star called, running up to the sunken young woman.

"Go away...I don't want to see anyone right now..." she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Oh my gosh! It's Black Star!" the peppy young woman piped her eyes wide.

"Look girl, our private jet is going to Death City, we could drop you off there." Black Star stated, squatting in front of the crying girl.

Prissa sniffed, "R-really? You would give a total stranger a ride?" she squeaked.

"Well, Maka or Kid won't be to happy about it, but who cares, you're not going to flip out on the plane." he stated patting her shoulder.

"I...I accept...thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me to go to Death City." she sniffled as Black Star helped her up.

"Seems like it's a big deal, well come on, we don't want the plane leaving with out us." he stated, gripping her hand and dragging her through the airport before a mob of fan girls ran after them.

"Black Star! There you are! Dude we finished refueling ten freaking minutes ago!" an angry blonde stated, her deep green eyes on the blue haired ninja. "Security take the girl away so we can leave" she ordered turning away with a flip of a pigtail.

"Whoa, whoa, Maka, she's with me, she's alright, her flight just left without her, she needs a ride to Death City." Black Star stated, pulling Prissa closer to himself.

"You know Kid will have a fit." Maka sighed, eyeing Prissa.

"Eh, screw him, she needs a ride and she wont fan girl over us." Black Star stated, giving her a big grin.

"Please Miss. Maka, if I don't go to Death City, I'll have to go back to my smoker of a mother and a drunk of a father. I promise you won't even know I'm there. Give me a place to keep my laptop and I won't bother you guys. As soon as the plane leaves, I'll leave you guys alone, I give you my word." Prissa begged, her eyes wide.

"Alright...I can relate to your story, that's why I came with these bums. My mother left and my dad is always drinking. Alright, come on." Maka sighed.

"Thank you so much Miss. Maka." Prissa stated, her hands latched in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah, come on. You don't want to be left behind." Maka stated, disapearing into the gate. Black Star followed, almost dragging Prissa behind him.


	3. On The Plane

**On The Scythes Edge Plane**

Prissa sat in the back of the plane on the floor, her Beats over her ears, her Music Mixer open, her head moving slightly as she mixed the sounds together. She didn't'' notice a certain albino walk up next to her and squat next to her.

"Whacha doin?" he asked, making her yelp and jump away from him, her leg instinctively kicking out as she fall sideways and onto her back.

"Ow!" the boy yelped, holding his chest.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she squeaked staring at him over her laptop, her Beats on her neck.

"I'm sorry I scared you, damn, you must run or do kick boxing cause damn that hurt..." Soul muttered sitting next to her and reaching his hand out for help her sit back up.

"I do track, kick boxing and I ride my bike to school." she stated rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ha I was right." Soul stated grinning. Prissa found herself blushing.

"I'm really sorry I kicked you, it's a reflex..." Prissa muttered

"Don't be silly, may have a bruise there now but I don't care." he chuckled, "So what are you doing?"

"Oh. Um, Black Star ran into me in the airport and while talking to him, I missed my flight and he dragged me over here to get a ride to Death City." Prissa explained, her face tinged pink. She cursed herself for getting her hair cut this short, she wished she could hide behind her hair again.

"No, I know that, I meant, what are you doing on your laptop. It looks cool." Soul stated gesturing to the mix list she had open.

"Oh this, oh um..." she took her Beats off and handed them to him, he slipped them on and she clicked the mouse pad and the music mix started up. Prissa just smiled as he grinned, showing off his shark-like teeth.

"This is really good..." he stated, looking at her.

"May I ask what the hell is going on?" another voice asked sternly. The two looked up and were met with three white stripes on black shoulder length hair and gold eyes.

"Kid! This is the girl who had hitched a ride due to Black Star and his motor mouth. She was just showing me a mix she had on her laptop." Soul explained, his face tinged pink as he pulled of the red Beats.

"I know who she is, what I want to know is why the famous Soul Eater, Breaker Of A Thousand Hearts, is blushing due to a small town girl..." he stated a hand on his chin.

"Kid! Kid! Patty is trying to open the window again!" a female voice stated as a tall dirty blonde ran up to see the Soul and Prissa sitting on the floor, "What's going on here?" she asked her voice skeptical.

"Well hello to you too..." Soul muttered handing the Beats back to Prissa and standing up. Prissa suddenly felt like a bug under the microscope.

"Who is this little stow-away?" the dirty blonde growled.

"She isn't a stow-away." Black Star stated, followed by a raven haired young woman with a tan ninja style dress.

"Whats your name?" Kid asked, as Maka walked and stopped beside Kid and Patty bounced in, her eyes bright. Prissa gulped loudly, and hid behind her computer screen.

"Poor dear..." the raven haired girl stated, kneeling beside Prissa.

"My name is Prissa..." she stated lowly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Sounds like 'Princess' I like it." Soul stated, smiling to the cornered girl.

"Thanks..." she blushed, letting her hand fall. Her hand fell on her headphone cord, letting her mix play at full blast. She squeaked in shock and fumbled with the cord end as the mix played loudly. Tsubaki put a hand on the one that was trying to put the headphone jack back in, stopping her.

**Got your hands up cause you think you've got it**  
**Going crazy, we're not even started **  
**Eh oh eh oh eh eh, eh oh eh oh oooh **  
**It's so funny that you think you're winning **  
**Cause somebody told you who was spinning **  
**Eh oh eh oh eh eh, eh oh eh oh eh eh**

"That is so awesome!" Patty giggled, clapping her hands childishly.

"That...that's me singing..." Prissa muttered, looking away.

"Oh wow, would you mind if we bought that off of you? It would be great in our next concert." Kid stated nodding to her.

"I know your expecting me to say 'yes' and most people would jump at the chance to have their song played by a famous band...but I'm going to have to decline, I'm sorry." Prissa stated, hiding behind her computer screen.

"That is perfectly alright, although, the fact that most girls would probably pass out by now and you are not...it baffles me." Kid laughed.

"I'm not a big fan of you guys...I mean, I love your music don't get me wrong. But I'm just not a big fan..." Prissa stated, moving her screen up to hide her face even more.

"Landing in five minutes, I suggest you take a seat." the pilot stated over the PA system.

"Thank you Stein." Kid called, moving away and sitting in an empty seat. Everyone else did the same and Soul sat in the empty seat next to Prissa, who stayed seated on the floor. He watched her close the laptop and put in the case, then zip it up. She hugged it to her chest and put her chin on the handle.

"You know, with your talent you could join us...be our DJ." Soul stated looking at her.

"Thank you for the offer Soul, but I gave my word. Once the plane lands, I'm leaving, end of story." she shrugged.

"Kind of sucks, I was hoping I could spend more time with you." Soul sighed, his red eyes closed.

"It was nice to meet you though, not many people can say 'I've ridden in a famous band's private jet.'" she chuckled. The plane landed with a shudder and slowed to a stop.

"Well, little miss Prissa, it was a pleasure to meet you." Maka stated, bowing her head to the black haired girl.

"Thank you again for the ride." Prissa stated standing up. The plane came to a stop with another shake and Prissa fell sideways with a yelp. She landed on Soul's lap and he yelped in surprise. Everyone started laughing as both of their faces bloomed red.

"Not the ride I meant..." Prissa chuckled patting Soul's chest and standing up.

"Aw..." Soul stated grabbing her again and pulling her back into his lap "But I wanna cuddle the princess..." he whined, his grip on her waist tightening.

"Soul, she gave her word, she is going to leave after the plane leaves. Now let her go." Maka demanded.

"S-Soul, I can't breathe..." Prissa gasped, trying not to drop her laptop case.

"Ha! Soul likes the prissy princess!" Patty giggled, leaning on Liz who laughed quietly.

"Hmm, this might be trouble...Breaker Of A Thousand Hearts is actually falling for the small town DJ." Kid stated, looking at the two with an amused expression. Maka huffed, stood and walked to the front as the door dropped.

"I'm not falling for anyone, she's just fun to tease." Soul stated, letting her go. Prissa squeaked and stood, smoothing her ruffled band shirt, her face a bright red.

"Your an ass..."

"Eh, not the first time I've been called that..." Soul shrugged.

"I'll call you a cab." Maka stated, pulling her phone from her pocket.

"Non-sense Maka, we'll take her in the limo. We're headed that way anyways." Kid stated standing.

"Yeah Maka, be nice, we'll give you a ride to the radio station." Black Star stated, grinning, his hands on his hips.

"I don't want to bother you anymore than I already have..."

"Yeah, let's not have her bother us any more than she already has." Maka growled.

"Maka, I do not believe that is your choice." a voice behind Prissa made her jump.

"Stein, you can't be serious..."

"Maka, stop being so mean, we owe it to the poor girl. We made her miss her flight. We will make it up to you miss. Prissa, by giving you front row seats to the three concerts here, when ever they may be. Back stage passes at every concert and a ride to the radio station." the tall man, Stein, stated, his arms out stretched.

"Thank you Mr. Stein, but that is too much. I can't take that..." Prissa stated, her hand over her heart.

"Too late, here. Now come on, either all of you off this plane, or your going to end up on my dissection table." the grey haired man stated, reaching up and clicking a screw in his head, his glasses flashing. Prissa gulped, he was tall, wore thin rimmed circle lens glasses, and had stitches up his chin and nearing his left eye and disappearing under his grey hair.

"Is...is he serious?" Prissa gulped, looking at Soul.

"It's better if we don't find out..." he stated, grabbing Prissa's hand and dragging her out into the airport.

* * *

**I don't own the song in bold, that awesome song belongs to ****Rita Ora. ****Review and I'll love you forever!**


	4. The Escort Of A Lifetime

The Escort Of A Life Time

The band walked through the busy airport, led by Stein and Maka. Soul arm was wrapped around Prissa's thin shoulders, as decided by Stein for her to play as his girlfriend until they got to the limo.

"So what's it like being Soul Eater's girlfriend?"

"No comment." Soul stated pushing the camera and recorder away from Prissa, who's laptop case was in front of her.

"Black Star! Is it true that being in The Scythe's Edge helps you with your dream of surpassing God?"

"No comment." Tsubaki stated, her violet eyes hidden behind designer glasses.

"Tsubaki! Is it-"

"Either you get out of my band's faces or I'll make that camera apart of your head." Stein growled, whirling on the papparazi.

"He isn't kidding." Soul stated, his face unreadable, scaring them even more.

"R-right, thank you." one stuttered ushering to the others it was time to get the hell out of there. The band made their way through the crowd, fighting through more people who asked for autographs and pictures, all of which were polietly declined. The limo was parked out front, and Prissa was the first to go in, followed by the rest of the band, including Stein.

"I cannot thank you enough for this..." Prissa stated, her eyes on her black laptop case that sat on her lap as the limo drove forward.

"Don't mention it..." Maka muttered, keeping her gaze on the window.

"Be nice Maka." Black Star stated before kissing Tsubaki, who kissed back. she squeaked as her sun glasses fell onto her eyes but Black Star only chuckled and continued kissing her.

"Get a room you two." Soul groaned, throwing a throw pillow that was behind him at them. Everyone started laughing at the flushed Tsubaki, who hid behind the grinning Black Star.

"Stein, are you sure you want to give me these?" Prissa asked, holding the back stage passes and tickets.

"Yeah Stein, I mean, some other girl might want them. Some one prettier." Maka added. Prisa outwardly flinched and her hand fell onto her laptop case.

"Maka!" Soul barked, glaring at the green eyed girl, who kept her gaze on the window still.

"Maka, that was mean, even for you." Tsubaki stated.

"Yeah, seriously, what problem do you have with Prissa?" Liz asked, her blue gaze on the blonde.

"Death City Radio station." the driver stated stopping the limo and getting out.

"Thank you guys. Thanks, Stein, for the tickets, I'll be there. I promise." Prissa stated as the door opened.

"Prissa. Here, our numbers, if you need anything. Anything at all, if we're in town, we'll come to your aid." Kid stated, handing her a piece of paper.

"Give us a text or call when you get settled." Soul stated smiling.

"And be sure the first song you play is either by us, or by you." Black Star stated, an arm wrapped around Tsubaki.

"Roger that." Prissa giggled, giving a piece sign and a little giggle before climbing out of the car.

"Wait Prissa! Your phone..." Soul stated, climbing after her and jogging up beside her.

"Th-thanks..." she stuttered, taking it. "Um...I guess, I'll see you at the concert."

"I'm sorry about Maka, she is like that when other girls get close to me..." Soul stated, rubbing the back of his neck, and looking away.

"It's alright, thanks again Soul, you better get out of here, people are already starting to crowd..." Prissa stated. "Look, I gotta go, thank you again for the ride here." she added, moving up and kissing him on the cheek and turning and running inside.

"Soul!" Maka's voice brought him back to reality and he watched the black haired girl disapear inside the doors of the raido station. He turned and climbed in the limo, the driver shutting the door and climbing in the drivers seat.

"So are you falling for her yet?" Kid asked, his voice smug.

"I...I think I am..." he muttered.

"So what songs are we singing on saturday?" Maka asked, looking at Soul.

"Well me, Black Star and Kid are doing 'Hey Baby' and 'Back In Time' you and the girls are doing '22' and 'Fearless' In the solos, Maka, your doing 'Something To Dance For' Liz and Patty, your Doing 'TTYLXOX' Tsubaki, your doing 'Picture To Burn' in the duet sets, me and Maka will be doing 'Its Always A Good Time' Tsubaki and Black Star are doing 'Moves Like Jagger' and Kid and Liz are doing ''Heart Beat." Soul stated, leaning back in his chair, "And in the group song, were doing the 'Firework, Grenade, and Dynamite mash-up."

"Sounds like a cool mix of songs." Black Star stated, still grinning like a maniac.

"Yep, I can't wait." Soul sighed, closing his eyes.

* * *

**I own none of the songs mentioned, and sadly, I won't put the lyrics for all the songs when the concert chapter comes up. That's a hell of a task and I really don't want to. The reason Maka is such a little butt to Prissa, is she likes Soul and doesn't want anyone to get close to him. Anyways, Read And Review!**


	5. Concert Day

**I sadly do not own any songs mentioned, Get It Started is by Black Eyed Peas, Back In Time is by Pitbull, Hey Baby is by Pitbull and T-Pain, 22, Fearless, and Picture To Burn is by Taylor Swift, TTYLXOX is by Bella Thorne, Something To Dance For, is by Zendaya, Moves Like Jagger is by Maroon 5, Heartbeat is by Enrique Iglesias, Its always a good time is by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepson. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, IT TOOK FOREVER TO DO. Please Read And Review!**

* * *

**Concert Day**

Prissa sighed as she waved to her friends in the radio station, "Bye guys, I wish I could take you..." she stated leaving the building. She unhooked her keys from her belt and moved to a red and black motorcycle, her ten grand had come in handy in getting a ride to her temporary apartment. she mounted the bike, started it up and kicked off, not bothering with her helmet, it was already 7:00 and if she wanted food, and still get to the concert in time, she would have to go with out it. It had been three days since she met Scythe's Edge and she never went back on her promises. When she got to the stadium she parked her bike father away, grabbed her McDonalds bag from the back bag and headed to the front of the stadium, she threw a French fry in her mouth and flashed her backstage pass. A security guard led her inside and to the back where the band was hanging out before the concert started. Prissa finished her dollar burger quickly and handed the security dude a handful of fries.

"Scythe's Edge? You have a backstage person, says she knows all of you personally." he stated, when Prissa looked at him, he was actually pretty scary looking. He had blue-grey skin, a square jaw, and tattoos up both arms.

"Bring her in." Prissa recognized Maka's voice and slowly made her way inside the back room. Almost instantly, she was tackled in a hug that sent her to the ground.

"The prissy princess is here!" Patty cheered, squeezing the poor girl so she couldn't breathe.

"Patty, stop squeezing her..." Liz sighed from the other side of the room.

"Ah, Prissa, I didn't think you would make it. It's good to see you again." Kid stated, pulling Patty off the suffocating girl and helped her up.

"I would never break my promises." she stated hugging Kid, who hugged her back after a moment.

"Prissa! How's my girl?" Black Star asked loudly.

"I'm great Black Star, although I didn't think i would make it, the stupid people at the station said I couldn't leave until 6:30, and I wanted food." Prissa stated, hugging Black Star, who grabbed her waist tightly and lifted her effortlessly off the ground, then set her back on her feet.

"Prissa." Maka muttered walking in, a book under her arm.

"Maka, always a pleasure." Prissa stated, bowing her head to the blonde, "Ok...I've seen, Black Star, Liz, Patty, Kid, and Maka...where are Tsubaki and Soul?" she asked looking around.

"Prissa!" Tsubaki shouted, running towards her arms out stretched.

"Tsubaki!" Prissa countered, hugging her as she got close enough, "I love your dress!" she added, smiling as the tall girl let her go. Black Star wore a black muscle shirt with his signature on the front and 'Scythe's Edge' printed across the back, and his normal shorts. The Thompson sisters wore matching knee length pink and black dresses. Tsubaki wore a floor length dark purple dress that faded into black as it touched the floor, with her hair down. Maka wore a spaghetti strap light purple dress and her hair down with curls near her bangs. Kid wore an all white tux with a skull frilled neck tie.

"But...where is..." she was cut off when Soul walked in, he wore a black tux with white pin stripes and a red undershirt, he was fixing his black tie when he looked up.

"Prissa!" he barked, stumbling backwards into a pile of clean clothes that the girls had selected their dresses from. Everyone in the room started laughing as he sat up with a black bra on his head. He flung it away like it was poisonous and looked at his laughing band. "So not cool..." he grumbled.

"Here, I didn't mean to startle you." Prissa stated reaching a hand down for Soul.

"Nah, I didn't think you would be here this early." Soul stated, taking her hand and letting her pull him up, "Do you do weights too? I must be at least two times your weight..." Soul stated standing up straight.

"Only a little bit..." Prissa muttered, looking away. Next to him, she must have been at least a full foot shorter than him.

"Hey, what about your radio station?" Black star asked, spinning a small basketball on his finger.

"It's been decided that I take one of the old stations." Prissa stated, turning to face him, "91.1" she added, smiling.

"Scythe's Edge, you got five minutes." Stein stated appearing in the doorway. "Ah, Miss. Prissa, how are you my dear?"

"I'm very good Stein, how about yourself?" she asked, bowing slightly.

"I'm doing very well, thank you for asking." he answered, smiling. "Come on, Sid, take, Prissa to her seat please, the band needs to get ready." Sid came in the room and led Prissa out, with a wave she disappeared.

"Hey, Death City, are you ready to get this party started?" Prissa recognized Black Star's voice and the stage disappeared under a layer of dry ice smoke. Maka slowly rose from the floor and the crowd went insane

(Maka)  
**Let's get it started in here**

Soul appeared behind her and she ducked down into the smoke and disappeared.  
**  
**_(Soul)_  
**And the bass keeps runnin' runnin'  
And runnin' runnin'  
And runnin' runnin'  
And runnin' runnin'  
And runnin' runnin'  
And runnin' runnin'  
And runnin' runnin'  
And runnin' runnin' and**

Everyone jogged from behind the curtains, but they weren't in their formal wear, they wore street clothes. Maka, who came from the right side, wore a T-shirt and ripped up jeans. Black Star came from the left side and was in the same clothes from backstage. Liz followed Maka, in a red form hugging, stomach showing shirt and skinny jeans. Kid jogged out behind Black Star in a red under shirt with a long sleeved black over shirt and jeans. Patty followed Liz in the same outfit she had, only instead of jeans, she had shorts. Tsubaki was last out, following Black Star in a tank top and a short jean skirt. Everyone lined the edge of the stage and Soul lowered his head. Black Star lifted his head and started rapping, and the crowd went even more wild.

_(Black Star)_**  
In this context, there's no disrespect  
So when I bust my rhyme, you break yo necks  
We got 5 minutes for us to disconnect  
From all intellect and let the rhythm effect  
To lose this inhibition  
Follow your intuition  
Free your inner soul  
And break away from tradition  
'Cause when we be out  
Girl it's gonna be that  
You wouldn't believe howWe wow out  
Burn it till it's burned out  
Turn it till it's turned outActin' up from north, westEast, south**

Black Star stopped raping and started break dancing. Flipping all over the place and spinning on his head.

_(Whole Group except for Black Star)_**  
Everybody(Yeah)  
Everybody(Yeah)  
Let's get into it(Yeah)  
Get stupid(C'mon)  
Get it started(C'mon)  
Get it started(Yeah)  
Get it started**

_(Soul)_**  
Let's get it started, hah!  
**_(Add Maka)_**  
Let's get it started in here  
**_(Add Kid)_**  
Let's get it started, hah!  
**_(Add Liz)_**  
Let's get it started in here  
**_(Add Black Star)_ **  
Let's get it started, hah!  
**_(Add Tsubaki_**  
Let's get it started in here  
Let's get it started, hah!  
**_(Add Patty in a high note)_**  
Let's get it started in here, yeah**

_(Black Star)_**  
Lose control, all body, all soul  
Don't move too fast, people just take it slow  
Don't get ahead, just jump into it  
Y'all hear about it, the Peas'll do it  
Get it started, get stupid  
Don't worry 'bout it people we'll walk you through it  
Step by step, like the infant new kid  
Inch by inch, with the new solution  
Transmit hits, with no delusion  
The feeling's irresistible and that's how we move it, yo**

(_Soul)_**  
Everybody(Yeah)  
**_(Add Maka)_**  
Everybody(Yeah)  
**_(Add Kid)_**  
Let's get into it(Yeah)  
**_(Add Liz)_**  
Get stupid(C'mon)  
**_(Add Patty)_**  
Get it started(C'mon)  
**_(Add Tsubaki)_**  
Get it started(Yeah)  
**_(Black Star by himself)_**  
Get it started  
Let's get it started, hah!  
Let's get it started in here  
Let's get it started, hah!  
Let's get it started in here  
Let's get it started, hah!  
Let's get it started in here  
Let's get it started, hah!  
Let's get it started in here, yeah**

_(Soul)_**  
And the bass keeps runnin' runnin'  
And runnin' runnin'  
And runnin' runnin'(C'mon y'all!)  
And runnin' runnin'**

Maka started walking along the stage as she sang, smiling wide as she dropped in a crouch and came back up

_(Maka)_**  
Let's get cuckoo!(Uh huh)  
Let's get cuckoo!(In here)  
Why not get cuckoo!?(Uh huh)  
Let's get cuckoo!(In here)  
Why not get cuckoo!?(Uh huh)  
Let's get cuckoo!(In here)**

Tsubaki started dancing as she smiled sweetly at the crowd.

**(**_Black Star)_**  
Oh oh ohYa ya ya  
Let's get ill, that's the deal  
At the gate, and we'll bring the bud top drill  
Just lose your mind, this is the time  
Y'all guessed this drill just to bang your spine!  
Just bob your head like me  
Up inside your club, or in your Bentley  
Get messy, loud and sick  
Y'all mind fast, no mo than another head trip  
So come them now do not correct it  
Let's get ign'ant, let's get hectic**

_(Everyone)_**  
(Yeah)Everybody(Yeah)  
Everybody(Yeah)Let's get into it(Yeah)  
Get stupid(C'mon)  
Get it started(C'mon)  
**_(Liz)_**  
Get it started  
Get it started  
**_(Patty)_**  
Let's get it started, hah!  
Let's get it started in here  
**_(Liz)_**  
Let's get it started, hah!  
Let's get it started in here  
**_(Patty)_**  
Let's get it started, hah!  
Let's get it started in here  
**_(Liz)_**  
Let's get it started, hah!  
Let's get it started in here(Woah oh oh)  
**_(Patty)_**  
Cuckoo!(Uh huh)  
We cuckoo!(In here)  
Let's get cuckoo!(Uh huh)  
We cuckoo!(In here)  
Why not get cuckoo!?(Uh huh)  
We cuckoo!(In here)Oh oh oh  
Ya ya ya**

_(Soul)_**  
Runnin' runnin'  
And runnin' runnin'  
And runnin' runnin'  
And runnin' runnin'**

Everyone jogged off the stage and Soul, still singing, was lowered back into the stage. The rest of the concert went great, Soul, Black Star, and Kid came out, and with the help of Maka, sang 'Back In Time' and then 'Hey Baby' and Prissa swore Soul was looking at her when he was preforming. The girls came out and sang '22' and 'Fearless' and guys behind her passed out due to nosebleeds when they saw Tsubaki in the floor length dress. Maka rose from the floor and sang 'Something To Dance For' then Liz and Patty danced and sang to 'TTYLXOX' which worked well since they were best friends and sisters. Tsubaki came out in cowboy boots and a shirt with a lighter on it and sang 'Picture To burn' while Black Star and Kid were on drums and guitar. Maka and Soul came out from different side and sang 'Its Always A Good Time' Tsubaki and Black Star sang 'Moves Like Jagger' and Kid and Liz came out and sang 'HeartBeat.' Even Prissa was clapping by the end of the concert. Soul walked out, his silver hair stuck to his face in places and waved to the crowd.

"Before we say 'good night' a good friend of ours is here. Now, in a few days, you might hear her on the radio, and this young lady writes and sings her own songs." Prissa gulped, knowing who he was talking about.


	6. A Nightmare

**A Worst Nightmare**

"Please, give it up for Prissa Tamu!" he shouted and a light spotlight hit Prissa. She hated crowds, She shook her head at Soul who jumped down from the stage and grabbed her hand and pulled her on stage. The entire stadium went dead silent, and Prissa gulped.

"Soul, I can't do this, I'm no good in crowds." she stated, as she hid behind him.

"Before we start the last song of the night, let Black Star entertain you while we get her ready." Soul stated, gesturing to the blue haired boy who flipped out onto the stage, then he grabbed Prissa's hand and dragged her backstage.

"What the hell Soul! I'm no good with crowds! I can't do this..." Prissa breathed, sinking to the floor.

"Yeah Soul, what the hell is right." Maka growled, patting her face with a towel and glaring at Soul.

"I think its a great idea, let her music reach the public." Kid stated, walking in, patting his own face with a towel.

"Prissa. Do you have your flash drive?" Soul asked, looking at the girl, who hid her face in her hands as she whimpered quietly.

"O-of course, I never leave home with out it." she whispered, reaching into her little black purse and pulling out a little black flash drive.

"What file is the song you played in the plane under?"

"Hot Right Now..." soul grabbed it from her and walked outside where Sid stood guard.

"Take this to Kilik, tell him to play Hot Right Now." Soul demanded, Sid nodded and walked away with the flash drive. "Liz! Patty! We need this girl to look street." Liz and Patty appeared beside Prissa and drug her into one of the rooms.

"Soul! I hate you!" Prissa shouted from the room. In a matter of minutes Prissa walked out, her hair streaked pink and red, her lips a dark red, her band shirt gone and replaced by a tight black under shirt and a black leather jacket with red demon wings on the back and claws marks down the arms, instead of her faded jeans were black ripped jeans and instead of her Converse shoes were black knee high boots with ribbon up the front and three inch spike heels. "I really hope you know your not getting these back." Prissa stated looking at herself in the mirror.

"You can have the outfit, it looks really nice on you." Liz stated, her hands on her hips. Soul looked at her and almost had a nosebleed.

"I agree, come on, your song is gonna play." Soul stated, taking her hand. Prissa's song started playing and soul led the black haired girl to the rising part of the stage, and left her there.

"Soul, I'm still no good in..." she was cut off by the platform moving up, she sighed as her song started playing. The platform stopped moving and she whispered encouragements to herself. Colored lights stopped on her and she put the mic to her mouth, her left hand outstretched in above her head

**got your hands up cause you think you've got it  
going crazy, we're not even started  
eh oh eh oh eh eh, eh oh eh oh oooh  
it's so funny that you think you're winning  
cause something told you who was spinning  
eh oh eh oh eh eh, eh oh eh oh eh eh**

She walked along the stage, her eyes fixed on the back of the stadium  
**  
you know you're only in it  
cuz it's hot right now, hot right now  
turn it up right now  
put your hands in the air if you want it right now  
eh oh eh oh hot right now  
you know you're only in it  
cuz it's hot right now, hot right now  
turn it up right now  
put your hands in the air if you want it right now  
eh oh eh oh hot right now**

**(throw your hands up…)**

She threw her free hand in the air and the crowd went wild  
**  
you got the latest place  
it's on your radar  
by the time you show your face, it's over  
eh oh eh oh eh eh, eh oh eh oh oooh  
you got the magic numbers on your speed dial  
and you could barely drop a name, but me won**

**you know you're only in it**  
**cuz it's hot right now, hot right now**  
**turn it up right now**

**put your hands in the air if you want it right now**  
**eh oh eh oh hot right now**  
**you know you're only in it**  
**cuz it's hot right now, hot right now**  
**turn it up right now**  
**put your hands in the air if you want it right now**  
**eh oh eh oh hot right now**

**i'm let me see the club get hotter, hotter**  
**i wanna see your hands up higher higher**  
**i don't need close shouts oh oh oh oh**  
**can i get a woah!**  
**i'm let me see the club get hotter, hotter**  
**i wanna see your hands up higher higher**  
**i don't need close shouts oh oh oh oh**  
**can i get a woah!**

She smiled as the entire stadium shouted back 'Woah'  
**  
you know you're only in it  
cuz it's hot right now, hot right now  
turn it up right now  
put your hands in the air if you want it right now  
eh oh eh oh hot right now  
you know you're only in it  
cuz it's hot right now, hot right now  
turn it up right now  
put your hands in the air if you want it right now  
eh oh eh oh hot right now**

**(throw your hands up…)**

**cuz it's hot right now….**

She ended back on the platform and was lowered back under the stage.

"That was-"

"Don't ever fucking make me do that again..." she growled, throwing the mic at Soul, who fumbled with it and finally caught it as she stalked away. Soul sighed and ran a hand through his hair and walking out on stage.

"Now wasn't she just fan-fucking-tasic?" he yelled, getting screams of approval in response. "Now as much as I hate to leave you guys, the band and I are really tired from singing to you awesome fans. Thank you so much for coming out." he stated walking back stage.

"I hate you..." Prissa growled, sprawled out on the couch, as she glared at Soul.

"Prissa, that was awesome! Dude, I'm telling you, fans are already lining up outside, just waiting to see you." Black Star laughed.

"Look guys, thank you, but that was way too much, your lucky I didn't freeze up and make a fool of myself..." Prissa stated, looking at the band that was splayed lazily around the room.

"Non-sense, you would have done fine. That was wonderful Prissa." Kid stated reaching over and patting Prissa's shoulder.

"Yeah, the prissy princess is a really good singer!" Patty giggled, hugging a stuffed giraffe as she sat in Liz's lap.

"I agree, Stein, you should sign her to the label." Liz stated looking at the grey haired man who just appeared in the doorway.

"That is a fantastic idea, but that decision is Prissa's alone" Stein stated nodded back to Prissa

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm going home." Prissa stated sitting up and standing.

"I guess...we'll see you when we're back in town." Tsubaki stated sadly.

"It was great to see you again guys, next time your in town, give me a call. We'll hang out." Prissa stated, smiling. Black Star stood and hugged Prissa and everyone else came up and hugged her, even Maka.

"Alright guys, lets get ready for the back-stage pass kids. Heres your flash drive back Prissa..." Stein stated. Prissa took it as everyone let her go and she smiled to the band.

"Thank you, I had a good time." Prissa stated stepping back from them.

"You guys can let them in, I'm going to walk Prissa to her ride." Soul stated nodding.

"Soul...you can't just leave us with those crazy kids." Maka stated, glaring at Prissa.

"Hey, don't give me that look Miss. Pigtail, I'm not exactly signing up for the escort to my bike." Prissa stated, her hands up in defense.

"Come on princessa." Soul laughed as Prissa's face got red and she charged at him.

"No one calls me 'princessa' you little dick!" she growled as Soul started running from the angered girl.

"He has his hands full with that one...can only see her when we're in town and has only known her since three days ago, and is already fallen for her." Kid stated watching the white hair bob and weave away from the girl in heels.

"I'm losing him..." Maka whispered, sitting on the couch.

"You'll find someone else Maka." Liz stated patting her shoulder.

"I don't want anyone else." Maka stated.

Soul walked Prissa to her bike and whistled lowly at it as Prissa put her clothes in the back bag.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say you were born to be a biker chick." Soul chuckled.

"Back off dude, I don't want any funny stuff." Prissa stated swinging her leg over her bike and slipping on her fingerless gloves.

"Are you sure?" he asked lowly, leaning down so their faces were inches from each other.

"Soul...either you get out of my face or your going to end up with a heel in a very unhappy place." she stated lowly her face matching her lipstick.

"Aw babe...don't be like that..." he stated leaning closer.

"S-Soul...I-"

"Soul! Get your ass back inside!" Maka cut him off as she stood away from them, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Soul huffed and Prissa's bangs fluttered from her eyes.

"Thanks Maka..." Soul growled sarcastically, standing up, "Bye Prissa, see you next time we're in Death City."

"Bye..." she whispered.

"Come on Soul-"

"I'm not talking to you." he stated and walked away from her.

"Your-" Prissa cut Maka off by starting up her bike, putting her helmet on, and pushing off, driving away.


	7. Years Later

Two

**Years later  
**  
Prissa parked her bike in front of the Death City radio station and dismounted as the sun began to set. She sighed as she pulled off her helmet and turned off the bike and walked inside. It had been two years since Maka had stoped Soul from kissing her and personaly, she wanted to kiss him. She hadn't seen the band since. She walked down the hall running a hand through her long hair and walked into her room. She sat down and sighed.

"Ah Prissa, my dear, how has your day been?" A male voice asked, walking in the door of the sound booth.

"Hey Rari, my day was...fan...fucking...tastic." she stated sarcasticly.

"What happend this time?" he chuckled rolling his eyes.

"You'll never freaking believe it Rariko, I was getting Mcdonalds this morning and these three bozos came up and tried to ask me out. When I declined, one dude tried to reach up my skirt." she stated a hand on her forehead.

"You kicked him didnt you?"

"I kicked him where the sun don't shine! Make sure there's no more of his offspring in this already damned world." she laughed, Rariko chuckled heartily.

"Hey what shoes you wearing? The heels I got you? With the spikes?" he asked.

"Yup, they work really well when douches come for me." Prissa stated lifting her leg, showing the black 5 inch heels with spikes lining the back and the toe.

"Just know your my girl. No one elses." he stated taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Oh stop it Rariko, your my best friend, not my boyfriend." Prissa stated playfuly slapping him on the cheek.

"Your no fun." Rariko whined. "Come on, your on in five..." he added, standing and walking inside back inside the sound booth.

"Alright, let me get ready." Prissa stated smiling as she looked at him. He was tall, almost 6' 3" with dark copper hair that was cut short and had brown eyes, he was a killer with the ladies and every girl in the radio station flirted with him.

"Your on in ten seconds. Lets let that alter ego out of there." Rariko chuckled over the speaker. Prissa exhaled and watched as he counted down, when he pointed to her she exhaled and started talking.

"Hey there all who are keeping an ear out on my station, this is DJ Princessa, coming to you live from Death City. Now I've got a problem with guys who think they can do anything they want, any time they want. In fact I made sure that three guys never pass on that gene. I was at Mcdonalds, minding my own business, when these three guys walk up to me on my bike and ask me out. They aren't nearly as handsome as the band I'm about to play, but they insisted I go out with one of them. Now don't get me wrong, I'm a nice girl, but even I have a snapping point. When I declined, this brute, you know I kinda hope he's listening in the hospital, he tried to reach up my skirt. Now, my best friend, who happens to be here, got me these hot new heels, you ladies know what I'm talking about, the ones with the spikes. I made sure he never passed on those dumb-ass genes." Prissa chuckled, as she slipped the headset on and walked around the room, "Now, this is a song from a few good friends of mine, I hope they're listening, this one is 'Back In Time' by the boys of The Scythe's Edge." she stated, fading out her voice and starting the music. She picked up her phone as it started viabrating and she held it up to her ear. "Hello?" she asked, taking a drink from the water bottle she had with her.

"Yes? I would like a large pepperoni with extra cheese a two liter bottle of Dr. Pepper." Prissa recogized Black Star's voice and stifled a laugh.

"Uh huh and where would you like that delivered? Up your ass?" Prissa asked in the sweetest voice she could muster with out dying of laughter.

"Aw don't be like that." Soul's voice came on and she chuckled.

"Did you actually make a dude into a girl?" Patty asked, dead serious but a hysterical giggle to it.

"You guys are listening?"

"Of course. Its is our favorite station. I told you, we will listen no matter what, and we will always come to your side if you need help." Kid stated

"Your in Washington DC, I don't think theres a jet fast enough for you to have gotten there in less than 3 days." she stated, rolling her eyes.

"Theres nothing faster than a guy whose girl is in trouble." Soul stated.

"Amen to that." Rariko stated laughing as he entered the main room.

"Who is that?" Soul's voice got deadly serious.

"Relax Soul, your too over protective, this is my best friend Rariko. I really hope the next time you come back to Death City, you can meet him." Prissa stated smiling.

"Actually, its a good thing you said that. Because we're headed there right now." Stein's voice stated.

"Really? Oh that's awesome! I miss you guys so much!" Prissa exclaimed.

"Prissa! You still have a station to run." Rariko stated, pointing to the mic.

"Thanks, guys, I will talk to you later I have a radio show to do." she stated, everyone on the phone said bye and she clicked the 'On-Air' button and sighed.

"That was Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson. Now, I will take a few calls to see if anyone has had guy trouble like my story earlier." Prissa stated chuckling. Almost instantly a line opened up and she answered it with "Your on the air with the Princessa, lets hear your story."

"Well I was at this store one time with my boyfriend and I was getting his favorite candy and I turn and see him kissing another girl." the girl stated, a slight growl in her voice.

"I know the feeling, so what did you do? Throw the candy at him?"

"Actually yes, after I pulled a chunk of hair out of the girl's head and kicked him in the nuts." Prissa watched Rariko wince and she laughed.

"Wow, I would hate to be him, well thanks for sharing your story."

"Alright, thanks Princessa." the girl stated and the line cut.

"And now, this is from the girls of Scythe's edge. This is 'I Knew You Were Trouble'." Prissa stated clicking off her mic and laughing. "You should have seen your face Rari!" she laughed.

"Well, you don't know how much being kicked there hurts." he stated walking out into the main room.

"I don't really want to know. So did you break up with your girlfriend?" she asked, her eyes solely on her friend.

"She was fine with it...she was cheating on me. I kicked her boyfriend in the balls and walked away singing 'Forget You' since all she wanted out of me was money." he stated laughing slightly.

"I hate girls like that, they treat guys like personal debit cards. Or guys treating girls like punching bags at the gym. It just makes me sick." she sighed, punching and kicking the air.

"So do you really know Scythe's Edge? Is Maka really pretty like she is in the posters?" he asked.

"Aw, does Rari have a crush on Maka Albarn?" Prissa cooed, laughing when his face bloomed red.

"Ok, I do. What are you talking about? You have a crush on Soul." Rari counterd.

"Yeah, and I only knew him for what? Lets see...3 hours on the plane, half an hour in the limo, and a two hour concert which he made me sing at. About five and a half hours, and I fell head over heels, litteraly, since he almost kissed me while I was wearing heels." she chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I don't know why, but the pigtails work on Maka, but what I'm still trying to figure out is how Soul and Black Star's hair stays spiked like that. I hear they dont use gel." Rariko stated running a hand through his own hair as Prissa selected another song to play.

"They don't, it's they're natural hair, yeah, it makes me wonder about it too. But we both can't have our dream relationships. Soul and Maka are together if you haven't heard."

"Who hasn't? They never leave each other's sides. I even hear they stand out side the bathrooms to wait for each other." Rariko stated pointing at Prissa. Soul and Maka had been together before they reached Texas where they were performing after Death City, they announced it at the concert and it blew up and spread like wild-fire. Prissa knew why she was protective over Soul, with a lady killer by her side, she needed to be protective or she would lose him.

"I wouldn't be surprised. They make a nice couple, and they're just protective over each other. They have the right to be." Prissa stated leaning back in her chair. The rest of the night went basically like that, in between broadcasts Rariko would come into the room and talk to Prissa and she would make up stupid things and have people calling in to talk about misfortunes. Prissa's night show ended and she packed up her bag and her show with one of her own songs. Ever since the concert with the Scythe's Edge, 'Hot Right Now' blew up and was always suggested by people. Rariko walked Prissa to her bike and smiled to her.

"Hey, lets go to DeathBucks, my treat." he suggested, handing her the black helmet.

"Sure, hop on." she stated, slipping on her gloves. He climbed on behind her and held on to the leather strap behind Prissa, who scooted up, leaving room for his hands. "Any wandering hands and you'll lose them." she warned as she started the bike up with a loud rumble. She heard him chuckle as she handed him the helmet and pushed off.

They drove down the highway, listening only to the rumble of the bike and the sounds of the road. Prissa sighed to herself as she exited and slowed the bike's speed and turned into the DeathBucks parking lot. She flipped the kickstand out and swung her leg in front and got off, then waited for Rariko to get off.

"Come on." he stated getting off, throwing the helmet at her, and walking inside. She replied with only a chuckle as she caught the helmet and latched it on the handle bars with an complicated tie that only she knew the way to get it off. She walked inside and inhaled, she loved the smell of coffee beans at 2:00 in the morning. Her radio show went from seven at night to 1:30 in the morning and it took a good 20 minutes to get to the DeathBucks. The two ordered and Prissa sat down outside in their normal spot in the corner, and crossed her legs as Rariko waited by the counter for their coffees. She leaned back and slung her hands over her head as she waited. It was quiet since she was the only one outside, it had gotten cold in the september month and she was thankful the Thompson sisters gave her the leather jacket, she wore it every day, no matter the weather.

"Hey boys, looks like we got us a biker...bet she's good at stradling that bike of hers." a voice slurred from the entrance of the outdoor area. The DeathBucks had three doors, the main entrance to the insde, the door to the outside area and the entrance to strictly the outdoors area. Prissa opened one eye and stared at the four guys eyeing her. She ignored them, snuggling further into the cushion. It was until a hand fell onto her thigh did she react.

"Hey baby, you wanna come to my house?" the man slurred.

"No." Prissa stated, reaching into her purse and slipping on brass knuckles with the letters F-U-K-U on each of the fingers and pulled her arm back, punching the man. "Now get out of my face, I can't breathe."

"How about we don't and we continue until you come home with us, it'll be _so much fun_." a smaller guy stated, trailing his finger's up her arm and took a hold of her jacket side and started pulling the jacket off. Prissa snarled and pulled her arm back, punching him too, sending him sliding back where the other guy was and landed with a grunt.

"Why you little..." one of the bigger guys growled, his hand shooting out and clutching her neck.

"Hey...why don't you get your filthy hands off my girlfriend?" Rariko's voice growled, dumping both hot coffees on the two remaining guys, who screamed bloody murder and ran screaming at their steaming flesh.

"Thanks..." Prissa muttered rubbing the red mark on her neck.

"You ok?" Rariko asked, pulling the side of her jacket back up.

"Yeah..." she muttered hoarsly, then sighed at the empty cups in his hands, "I'll pay this time." Rariko just chuckled.

"No no, I will pay, you just got choked."

"Yeah, but you saved me. I will pay."

"No, I will pay." Rariko stated, reaching a hand down as she put the brass knuckles back in her purse. "And thats final Prissa." he stated pointing at her nose.

"Alright..." she sighed, letting him lead her back inside to a room full of applause and free coffees for them. They returned outside and finished their coffees before getting back on the bike and driving away. Prissa dropped Rariko off at his house and drove to her own apartment and passed out on her bed when she got to her room.

* * *

**I do not own the songs mentioned. Since I've gotten 52 views and ****no**** reviews, I'm going to be mean. I won't post the next chapter until I get at least one review, then I'll leave you alone about it. THANKS, DONT HATE ME *cowers in corner***


	8. Back In Town

**Back In Town**

Prissa walked down the side walk back to her bike across the street, a half-empty DeathBucks cup in her hands. She looked from the crosswalk and slipped her sun glasses on, shielding her light grey-blue eyes as she pushed the button and pulled her long hair back from her neck and into a ponytail, her cup seated on the base of the pole. The 'walk' light appeared and she walked across the road and headed towards her bike. A group stood by her black and red bike, four girls and three guys. One boy had black spiky hair and black colored eyes and was sitting on her bike, beside him, sitting on the front tire shield was a girl with her blonde hair pulled back in a high pony tail, her blue eyes piercing Prissa. A tall young man with greyish blue hair and green eyes stood with his arms wrapped around another girl with long red hair, that reached her hips and had deep violet eyes. Beside them, sitting on the ground, was two girls, one girl's hair was black with blonde streaks and reached her middle back, the girl in front of her, sat with a stuffed giraffe in her lap as she played Patty-Cake with the long-haired girl. Standing above them was another boy, his hair jet-black and he wore a casual suit, he stood watching the girls who played the hand game, his brown eyes shot to Prissa as she walked up to them.

"Guys..." he muttered, all eyes swapped to Prissa as she walked up to them, walking steadily in her high heel boots.

"Hey girl. how you doin'?" the black haired boy seated on her bike asked smugly as he looked Prissa up and down.

"None of your business, now I would like it, if you got your ass off my bike." she stated before taking a swig of her coffee.

"This is your bike?" the suited black haired boy asked, pointing to it. Prissa nodded and glared at them behind her sunglasses.

"No it's not! It's the prissy princess's bike!" the younger girl whined as the taller girl stood and helped her up.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry, but the 'Prissy Princess' isn't here..." Prissa growled stubbornly.

"Hm...Prissa had short hair, sorry miss, we got the wrong bike." the black haired boy stated, taking the taller girl's hand.

"Prissa!" Rariko's voice snapped all attention to the copper-haired boy as he jogged towards her.

"Hey...are these friends of yours?" Prissa asked him, pointing to the group.

"No, but play along, I don't like these odds." Rariko stated, wrapping an arm around Prissa's shoulders.

"Your name is Prissa?" the boy who's arm was wrapped around the red head's waist asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, what of it?" she growled, leaning into Rariko.

"We have a friend names Prissa, maybe you know her. Should be about 22 now, short black hair with a nice body." the one still seated on her bike stated, grinning smugly, getting a smack in the back of the head from the blonde.

"I'm...I'm sorry, she doesn't ring a bell." Prissa stated, thinking slightly.

"Hm, this this isn't your bike miss. I know the red streaks on the gas tank on our friends bike, and these match exactly, and besides, I memorized the license plate." the black haired boy holding hands with the tall black haired woman stated.

"Look you thugs, me and my girlfriend would like to go home, can you _please_ get off my girlfriend's bike." Rariko stated, a hand on his forehead.

"Look sir, I don't know what the hell your doing taking that tone with us, but your not going to like the consequences..." the boy stated, growling.

"And what the hell are you going to do about it Mr. Formal?" Rariko growled.

"Ooh, let me fight." the boy on her bike stated, getting off her bike and walking over to Rariko and the black haired boy. Prissa took this chance and jumped on her bike and started it up, laughing slightly as the faces of the gang turned into shock.

"Rariko! Get on! Now!" she shouted, Rariko hopped on and the bike took off with a squeal. the gang wasn't too far behind, in a black Lexus, tailing them.

"Jesus, won't these guys quit?" Rariko growled, turning to look back at the black car.

"No, they won't, now I've got an insane plan, that might work." Prissa shouted.

"Might?" Rariko echoed, holding onto the girl's waist.

"I'm going to stop the bike here, and wait until they pass, we're pretty far ahead." she stated loudly. She pulled into a gas station and pulled behind it, losing the black Lexus and then kicking the bike off and driving the other way. "I'm going to drop you off at your house, we should be free of those idiots, I need to get my hair cut." she stated slowing as she turned into a neighborhood and stopped in front of Rariko's house. He got off and sighed.

"You sure you'll be ok?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, The Scythe's Edge is coming back today, if those idiots give me anymore trouble, I'll call them." she stated, tightening her gloves.

"Alright. Be careful." he sighed, walking up to his door and disappearing inside the house.

"Bye!" she called, then sighed. She put her helmet on and walked her bike up his driveway and walked it back down and started it back up, pushing off and driving down the street.

"Dammit! we lost her! Black Star!" Soul shouted at the boy driving.

"No no, look there she is! Its the same bike, it's pulling into the strip mall and stopping...at the hair cutting place..." Patty stated watching the girl on the bike as Black Star turned the car around.

"Hey I'm hungry, hair cuts take a long time, lets go get some food." Liz suggested, shrugging.

"That's a great idea, there's a McDonald's a few blocks from here that Prissa always went to, maybe she'll end up there." Kid stated.

"Alright, then lets go to McDonald's!" Patty giggled, hugging the stuffed giraffe in her lap.

A few hours later, Prissa walked out and shuddered as the cool breeze hit her neck. She got it cut short like she had it before and she honestly loved this style. She got on her bike and before she turned the key her stomach rumbled as she put her helmet on. She sighed and started the bike up and walked her bike until she took off down the street, smiling to herself as she turned into the McDonald's. Almost instantly she regretted it, the short girl with black hair from earlier, pointed at her and said something to the rest of the group. The boy with black hair and the casual suit got up and said something to the man The one with the weird black spiky hair, the one who was hugging the red head, grabbed Prissa and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Let me go! What the hell?! Hey, there better not be any wandering hands!" Prissa shouted, snagging her keys from the gas tank before the boy carrying her walked away. She struggled as the boy who sat on her bike, opened the trunk. "Hell to the no! No!" her angry shouts turned to fear as he tossed her in the trunk and shut it. She whimpered as the car started up and started moving, she was dead, Rariko wouldn't even know. She pulled her cell phone and called Soul. "Soul?" she squeaked.

"Prissa? What's up?"

"Dude, I've been kidnapped. These dick wads came after me earlier and I got away from them, but they caught up with me after I got my hair cut and they just threw me in the trunk and-" laughter filled the speaker of the phone and the rest of the car.

"Calm down Prissa, we'll be there in...ten minutes maybe." Kid's voice came on and she gulped.

"I'll be dead by the time Kid..." she whispered but sighed "Alright, get here as fast as you can, I really don't want to miss my radio show" she stated, sighing. She felt the car turn sharply and she slid sideways, hitting the side of the trunk with a yelp. "Ow...there goes my ankle..." she muttered, rubbing the twisted ankle as the car stopped. She quickly took off her boots and waited.

"That sounded like it hurt, I hope she's ok." Prissa heard the voice of the formal guy and smiled to herself. The trunk opened and she leapt out, knocking the spiky haired boy down. She used his chest as a trampoline and barreled to the nearest door. She was almost there when the boy with black spiky hair and blue eyes appeared in front of her. She slammed into him and his arms latched around her waist.

"No!" she squeaked as he squeaked her.

"Damn...ow my ribcage...thats gonna hurt during the concert..." the boy she knocked to the ground muttered, standing and rubbing the spot where Prissa had used him as a spring board.

"In the heels it would have been worse." the tall young woman stated, a hand on her hip.

"Gah! Let me go you ass holes! Soul is gonna murder you all!" she screeched, struggling against the boys hold.

"Hm, I don't know about that, Soul, would you kill us?" the boy holding her asked the boy she used to propel her forward.

Prissa froze "Soul?" she squeaked, her eyes wide.

"Thank Black Star for the theatrics." The boy with the shoulder length black hair chuckled.

"Kid?" she whispered "Liz? Patty? Maka? Black Star?" she muttered, her eyes wide.

"I got it all on tape!" the red head shouted, holding a camera.

"Tsubaki!" she whined, looking at the tall girl, who chuckled nervously.

"Your face is just priceless..." Soul laughed, pointing at her.

"I'm sorry Prissa, the boys wanted something stupid to do" Maka apologized, bowing slightly.

"Ugh! Put me down you ass!" she shouted, scaring Black Star slightly, making him drop her. She stomped towards the door, a low feral growl escaping her throat. When she got to the door, she dropped her shoes and turned, racing towards the group and hugging Soul tightly. Everyone laughed and group hugged them.

"Good to see you Prissa."Soul stated, smiling smugly.

"Yeah..." she stated wistfully, then her voice got serious, scaring the shit out of the group "Just know, if you pull a stunt like this again. I'll make sure you don't have kids."

"Alright, we promise not to do it again, you have our word." Kid stated smiling at her. everyone stepped back and smiled at the black haired girl. She stomped up to Black Star who yelped in surprise.

"What on this earth gave you the fucking idea to kidnap me!?" she screeched, glaring at him.

"Uh-um...We-"

"It's good to see you Black Star." she chuckled, patting his head and walking away, turning back around when he fell to the floor. Tsubaki ran over and helped him up as the room filled with laughter.

"Can one of you idiots, get me back to my bike? It's five thirty and my show starts at seven."

"Yeah, come on, we'll give you a ride to your bike and follow you to the station. We'll let you give us an interview, hmm?" Kid asked.

"Really? Is Stein ok with it?" Prissa asked smiling.

"He said to find you and hang out with you, this counts." he stated shrugging.

"Alright, come on then." Soul stated stuffing his hands in his pockets and climbing in the car.

"Eight people in a Lexus...someone is going to have to-" all eyes swapped to Prissa and she growled, then sighed in defeat.

"As long as no one sees my getting out of the _trunk_." she growled grabbing her shoes and climbing in the trunk with a muttering of some colorful language.

"Your gonna be fine." Black star stated, giving her a warm smile.

"I hate you Black Star..." she growled as he shut the trunk. The car lurched forward and she cursed loudly as her already twisted ankle hit the side of the trunk. The car started driving and all Prissa could do was listen to the road. the car finally stopped and the doors opened then a panel in the back of the trunk opened and Patty's face appeared.

"You ok?" she asked, clearly trying to hold back a fit of giggles at their friend who they stuck in the trunk.

"besides me deciding if I should kill the boys with the brass knuckles, or make them into girls, I'm doing _just_ fine..." Prissa stated, wiggling her way out of the trunk.

"Here." Soul reached a hand out from the front seat and she took a hold of it. Soul pulled her with a force that sent them falling into the front seat. Prissa blushed as she realized she was laying on Soul's chest and their faces were inches apart. "Well hello there." he chuckled, giving her a shark toothed grin.

"Not in this lifetime." she stated patting his cheek and using his chest to help her up and she climbed out of the car with Soul following.

"Hey Kid, what did you tell the dude behind the counter when you kidnapped me?" Prissa asked as she walked over to her bike.

"I told him we were making a YouTube video of a home movie so there was no need to call the police. And since Tsubaki had her camera out, the lie was believable." he stated watching her.

"Oh, Patty said we had to get you something since we were kidnapping you." Liz stated handing her a McDonald's bag.

"Big Mac, no onions, large fries and a kids toy?" she asked clutching the bag to her chest.

"How did we get that right?" Soul asked, a hand on his forehead.

"Yes!" she barked, bouncing happily as she put it in the back bag and got on the bike. "I gotta pick up Rariko before we head to the station." she shouted to Soul over the rumble of the bike.

"Mk, we'll follow you there and then to the station." Kid stated ushering everyone back in the car. When Prissa took off down the street, Black Star followed her closely and Soul looked at Maka, who hadn't said a word all day.

"Hey Maka, what's up?" he asked, lifting her chin.

"nothing...let it be..." she stated leaning back between the girls and Kid.

"Maka...tell me what is wrong" Soul stated, his voice getting serious.

"Maka...Chop!" she barked, slamming a dictionary on his head. "I said let it be!"

"Ouch! What the hell woman!" he growled clutching his head.

"Guys! Not in here, its already a tight squeeze and we don't need any fighting to add to it." Kid stated glaring at the two. Maka inhaled and glared at Soul.

"I don't want to go out with you anymore Soul." she stated then looked at her lap at Liz and Patty hugged her tightly. Everyone stared at Maka (except for Black Star since he was driving) in shock.

"Are you sure Maka?" Soul asked, his voice emotionless. All Maka did was nod in reply. "Alright..." Now it was super awkward, a couple just broke up in a small car where they didn't have anywhere to go and everyone else was feeling the awkwardness of it all.

"Hey Prissa is stopping." Black Star stated as he slowed the car to a stop.

"She needs to pick someone up." Kid informed him, "I thought you heard that..." he added grumbling. Prissa sat outside and tightened her gloves as Rariko walked out of the house and jogged to the bike, got on and unclipped the helmet from Prissa's head and clipped it on himself.

"Who is this dude?" Soul growled.

"Her friend, Soul, no need to get all protective." Kid stated. The seating in the back was limited so Patty ended up sitting in Liz's lap and Maka sat in Kid's. Lucky Tsubaki got the middle seat to herself. Prissa turned the bike around and kicked off, going down the street with a loud rumble, the car The Scythe's Edge was in, following. This was going to be a long day for Prissa.

* * *

**thank you AmberIvy for favoriting my story! I LOVE YOUUUUU**


	9. Interviews And Confessions

**Interviews And Confessions**

Prissa stopped the bike in front of the radio station and got off and waited for Rariko to get off. He took off the helmet and got off and stood by her as she watched the black Lexus pull up as she pulled the McDonald's bag from her bike bag.

"Oh hell no! They followed you!?" Rariko barked, making Prissa flinch.

"No...they aren't bad, they're my friends, relax." Prissa stated a hand on his chest.

"Relax? You expect me to relax when this group followed us?" he snarled as everyone piled out of the black car.

"Rariko, don't start anything!" Prissa barked, but Rariko wasn't listening, he stalked up to Soul and growled.

"Stop...following...us..." he snarled.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" he asked casually, looking him dead in the eye. With his slouch, he was shorter than Rariko but when he straightened his back and stood at his full height, he was a few inches taller than him.

"Soul! Don't you dare start anything!" Maka snarled, trying to pull him away from Rariko.

"Better listen to your girlfriend. She knows whats best." Rariko sneered.

"She isn't my girlfriend..." he snarled back, his hand shooting up and clutching his neck.

"Soul! Get off him! Maka, control him!" Prissa shouted as she pulled on Rariko's arm.

"Soul knock it off!" Liz shouted frantically.

"Bro! Seriously!" Black Star stated trying to pull Soul off of Prissa's friend.

"Guys! Knock it off! Don't make me call Stein!" Kid warned, his phone out. Everyone froze and a shudder went through everyone but Rariko.

"If he found out we were fighting, he would make the stage mics apart of our vocal chords." Black Star stated, letting go of Soul.

"Prissa, who is this?" Soul snarled, letting go of Rariko, who fell to the ground coughing.

"Rariko! Soul! What in your right mind possessed you to choke my best friend?" Prissa shrieked a she kneeled by Rariko's side.

"Guys! Knock it off, your calling a crowd." Tsubaki stated, looking around at the people who gathered around the nine adults.

"Come on, I'll tell the desk people to have another person take my show for an hour so I can figure out what the hell is going on." Prissa stated, helping Rariko up and leading him inside.

"Nice move dip-shit." Maka snarled slapping him in the back of the head as she and the others followed Prissa inside.

"Yeah, can another DJ take my show for an hour? I really need to figure out what's wrong with my friends." Prissa stated to the woman behind the desk who nodded and went back to typing on the computer. "Come on..." she stated waving her hands as she led Rariko down the hallways and into the break room, she sat him down and waited for her friends to come in before shutting the door and locking it. "Sit. And. Explain." she snarled, scaring them all.

"Maka broke up with Soul." Patty blurted then slapped a hand over her mouth and tried to disappear into her seat.

"That's why he snapped when I said 'girlfriend' I understand that, but what I don't under stand is why you followed us when we took off on the bike." Rariko stated, his voice hoarse as he took a drink of water.

"We didn't recognise Prissa and she didnt react to 'Prissy Princess' so we thought it was the wrong girl with the wrong bike. We know you like DeathBucks coffee so we thought we would wait by your bike until you came out. When you came by, you changed so much, we didn't recognise you and you were so cross with us." Kid stated.

"I was cross because this dipshit was sitting on my bike." Prissa stated pointing to Soul, who leaned the chair on two legs and looked up at her when she glared at him.

"What?" he asked, his voice smug.

"nothing..." Prissa stated breathing out forcefully at him, causing him to lose balance and fall over backwards. he hit the ground with a grunt and sat up, glaring at Prissa who whistled innocently.

"Soul is falling for the prissy princess again sis!" Patty laughed, still hugging the stuffed giraffe.

"Wait...Soul as in..." he looked to Prissa who grinned and Rariko fell back off his chair.

"That means he is super sorry and he hopes you guys will forgive him for being so over protective of me." Prissa stated walking over and helping Rariko up.

"You know me so well..." he chuckled sitting in his chair again.

"Ok so what happened between you two?" Prissa asked, sitting on Rariko's knee.

"You two were such a good couple." Rariko added, latching his arms around Prissa's waist.

"I'm not sure, she just said 'I don't want to go out with you anymore' out of the blue." Liz stated checking her nails.

"Maka? Will you please tell us why?" Prissa asked, her voice soft. When Maka shook her head Prissa stood and walked over to her, took her hand and led her into the small copy room and shut the door. "No one will hear you in here alright?"

"I don't like you..." Maka whispered, looking at the floor.

"That's perfectly ok Maka. Now please tell me what happened between you and Soul. I won't tell and when I ask you during the interview you can make up a lie." Prissa insisted.

"Because I don't love him anymore...I have to like him, he's my band mate, but...I selffishly thought we would be a perfect match." she sniffled "And when I saw you two having so much fun together..." she was cut off by a knock.

"What?" Prissa answered grouchily.

"Rari and Soul are eating your french fires." Patty giggled, pointing to the pair.

"I swear to Black Star! If you've touched my burger I'm going to strangle you with your small intestine!" Prissa snarled at them.

"See! I told you she would be angry!" Rariko stated pointing at Soul, who punched him in the arm.

"Patty, do me a favor and grab the bag please?" Prissa asked. Patty nodded and bounded over to them, snatching the bag from the two boys and bounding back, handing it to Prissa. "I swear, these guys are about as annoying at Black Star and him claiming to be a god..." she growled a little too loud.

"HAHA! Even the princess says I'm god!" Black Star laughed, jumping on the table.

"Yes, yes, your a god, all hail and bow down." Prissa replied sarcastically and disappeared back inside the room where Maka was leaning over, clutching her stomach.

"Oh my god..." she breathed, her voice shaky

"Hey you ok?" Prissa asked, kneeling down to see whats wrong with the blonde. Maka only fell into her, her sides heaving as she let out a silent laugh.

"Oh your too funny!" she squeaked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Eh...I'm not following you..." Prissa stated, utterly confused.

"I threaten the guys with Maka Chops, you threaten to strangle them with their own guts!" she heaved, her legs kicking.

"Yeah...but that's normal for me..." she chuckled.

"What were their faces like?" she chuckled.

"Scared, Rari was like 'I told you she would be mad' and Soul punched him in the arm." she chuckled.

"Oh my gosh, thats hysterical!" she laughed, scaring Prissa slightly.

"Come on, the hour is almost up, I need to eat and get ready for the show." she stated letting the still giggling blonde up and then got up herself. She took her burger out and started munching on it as she opened the door and walked out.

"Yo whats up with Maka?" Black Star asked, as Maka tried to hold in her giggles.

"Oh, I made her laugh, and gave her some fries." Prissa stated chuckling.

"Come on, let's get ready, Rari, go on a head and get ready, I will follow in a second. The rest of you can...get out of your desqusies...they're kinda unsettling...I'm used to the silver-haired and red-eyed Soul Eater. Not black-haired and black-eyed Soul..." she stated unlocking the door and letting Rariko walk out then followed him, taking a bite from her burger.

"Prissa scares me..." Black Star muttered, watching her go.

"Yeah, making Maka all happy and giggly after she broke up with someone in less than ten minutes. I think that's a record." Kid stated, as the girls walked out and filed into the bathroom..

"Come on, I need to get this shit out of my hair..." Soul stated feeling his hair. they all filed out and walked into the bathroom. They walked out around the same time, Liz and Patty's hair was blonde again and Maka's eyes were the same green they had always been, her own blonde hair pulled up in pigtails, and Tsubaki's hair was back to black and was tied up in a high ponytail. Kid walked out first, his three white stripes back and his gold eyes blinking a few times, to get rid of the feeling of the colored contacts. Black Star was out next, his neon blue hair back and brighter than ever. Soul was out last, running a hand through his silver hair and his red eyes blinking around seeing if anyone spotted them yet. No one in sight, good. They walked down the hall and opened the door. Soul almost had a nose bleed.

"Oh hey guys, much better on the hair." Prissa stated, her voice strained. She was bent over backwards on her chair, her hands gripping the arm rests, there wasn't a back on the chair and her feet were latched on the legs. She had a very thin and flat stomach that showed, since her shirt had ridden up. A loud pop reached everyone's ears and her sharp gasp, she sat up and rubbed her back with a long sigh.

"Does that work?" Maka asked, pointing to the chair.

"Yeah, although I need to stop..." she stated, reaching back and grabbing the back to her chair and locking it back in place, "You can sit where ever you like, my show is gonna start in a few minutes." she stated leaning back.

"Her ya go, mics for all of you..." Rariko stated, walking out of the sound book with an arm full of head sets. "One for Soul, sorry about earlier. One for Tsubaki and one for Black Star, love the hair. One for Liz, one for Patty, and one for Kid." Kid opened his mouth to speak and Rariko stopped him, "Yeah, it's symmetrical, and one for the lovely Maka..." he finished, chuckling as her face turned red.

"Rari, no flirting..." Prissa laughed as he groaned playfully.

"I'm just kidding Maka, alright, lets get this show on the road." Rariko stated, walking backwards into the sound booth and shutting the door.

"Alright guys, here we go, let me introduce you all, and then you can talk separately." Prissa stated, her eyed on the band.

"Prissa, we got thirty seconds." Rariko stated over the speaker. Prissa nodded and exhaled, sinking into her soft chair, she watched her best friend count down from ten on his fingers and he pointed to her she smiled to the band and started.

"Well hello there radio world, this is Princessa," she glared at Soul who snickered, and continued, "Coming to you live from Death City, now all fans of this band might want to gather around your home radio because, well, I have _the_ hottest band on my room floor. The Scythe's Edge!" she stated loudly and she swore Rariko pressed the applause button on his layout, because she watched him laugh as he clicked a button.

"Hey everybody, whats up?" Soul asked, leaning on the wall.

"Good to be here." Maka giggled.

"You should be bowing down to your radio, since I'm on it!" Black Star laughed.

"Black Star..." Tsubaki muttered.

"Any one know this months nail color?" Liz asked, looking at her nails closely.

"Good evening everybody." Kid stated curtly.

"My giraffe says hi!" Patty laughed.

"Now these idiots of my friends decided it would be a fun idea to sit on my motorcycle when I was walking towards it. And all of you that listen to my show, know how _very_ protective I am over my bike. Let's just say, I nearly punched Soul Eater's lights out when I walked up." she stated, chuckling as she looked at Soul who sweat dropped.

"Your not going to let that go are you Princessa?" Soul asked in such a smug voice that Prissa wanted to punch him.

"Now, now, Soul, we don't want the punch to actually happen do we?" Kid chuckled, looking at the albino.

"So how about you guys, how have you been?" Prissa asked, her elbows on her knees and her fingers entwined together as her chin rested on them as she looked at the band.

"We just finished our concert in Texas, love the fans out there, not too crazy about the horse shitting on my shoe..." Soul stated wrinkling his nose.

"The weather was great out there and we thank Kid for our great summer clothing or we would have baked into little crispy potato chips." Maka chuckled.

"Godly potato chips Maka." Black Star stated, a finger out.

"Right, godly potato chips..." Maka repeated and was weirded out by her own words.

"Yes, I did make everything symmetrical..." he stated sighing happily.

"Right..so how goes your relationship?" she asked, nudging Maka with her foot since she was leaning on her desk with her legs cross in front of her.

"Oh, we broke up back in Texas..." she stated her voice cracking.

"Really now? What did you do Soul?" Prissa growled, glaring at the white-haired boy.

"Nothing...a fan asked for a kiss, so I kissed her, Maka just took it the wrong way." Soul shrugged. Everyone stared at him, almost believing it if they hadn't been in the car with them.

"Alright, well there you have it, the famous couple of the year has broken up, anybody have a say in this?" she looked over at Rariko who waved his hand frantically "Besides my sound booth dude..." she added rolling her eyes as he slumped forward.

"The symmetry was broken...but we'll get over it at one point, we're a band, and we're best friends since elementary school and we've had our ups and downs. This just happens to be a down at the moment." Kid stated, looking at the group and fixing his headset.

"Very well put Kid, now, let's take a few calls to see what radio land has to say about this." Prissa stated, clicking open the call line. One popped up and she clicked on it, "Your on the air with The Scythe's Edge and Princessa, what do you have to say about this breakup?" she asked the caller, feeling Soul's glare on her back.

"Princessa! Me and my friend listen to you all the time! And your always talking about a _certain_ Scythe's Edge member. But, the thing is, you never actually say who it is, me and my friend would like to know..." the line went silent for a second before two voices came through, "Who is it?" they asked, then erupted into a fit of giggles that reminded Prissa of Patty. They heard a thud from the sound booth and looked over to see Rariko's thumbs up from below the panel.

"Yeah, Princessa, that is true, you are always talking about a certain member, but never do share who it is..." Kid stated his voice smug, a smirk in place.

"Is it a certain god?"

"Or the only sexy dude in here with white hair?"

"Oi...why me..." Prissa muttered, slamming her head down on the table. Another thud and the shaky thumbs up appeared again.

"Is he ok?" Maka asked, stifling a chuckle.

"Your really going to make me answer this?" she asked the girls who were still on the line.

"Don't make us come and find you..." they stated sweetly and a shudder went down Prissa's spine. Sure, she had gotten threats like that before, but something about these voices make her skin crawl **(A/N: these voices are coming back so DON'T forget them!).**

"Why me..." she sighed again "To be honest, the certain Scythe's Edge member I'm always talking about, the one I personally have a crush on..." she gulped, her face as red as the electric guitar hanging on her wall. She fidgeted with her fingers, playing with the simple band on her right middle finger, and kept her eyes down. "Is Soul Eater..." she finished, and the room erupted into laughter. "I'm going to play a few songs now, thank you for calling." she stated in the happiest voice she could muster and took her headset off and walked out of the room, her eyes threatening to let the tears fall through onto her high heel boots.

"Prissa..." Rariko's voice called as she sat in the copy room, her face buried in her knees as she leaned her back on the door.

"No...go away..." she whined, her voice cracking, as the tears flowed freely now.

"Can't do that and you know it, Soul wants to talk to you." he stated.

"I don't want to talk to him either..." she stated through the door.

"Is that anyway to treat your crush?" Soul chuckled, she heard him lean on the door and she spun on her tail bone and kicked the door, grinning as a loud "Ow!" was heard, then turned back around and hid her face again.

"Now go away..."

"Patty! Come in here for a sec! Prissa has a giraffe drawing for you, but she won't let me in so I can get it and give it to you." Soul stated disappointed, his voice muffled by the wooden door.

"Prissa! You might want to get away from the door!" Kid's voice was heard and Prissa knew this was reacted too late and ended up laying on her stomach, with the wooden door on her back and Patty laying on the door.

"Ow..." she muttered, muffled by the floor.

"Where is my giraffe drawing?" she asked, peeking over the door top at the still flat Prissa.

"He made it up...I didn't draw a giraffe for you, but I will later..." Prissa muttered, sighing as the door lifted off her and she sat up.

"Now come out of there?" Soul asked.

"No..." she growled, crawling in a corner to hide her bright red face.

"Prissa, Rariko said it was ok if I locked myself with you in the sound booth." Soul stated, his voice dripping with smugness.

"You won't do that, Rariko wouldn't do that to me." Prissa stated, thanking herself as she had put the songs on a playlist that would play for more than thirty minutes if needed.

"Actually I did do that." Rariko stated, smiling cheekily.

"Why you!" she barked, getting out of the small space and using her legs to pounce at her copper haired friend. She grunted as she was caught mid-air and Soul's arms wrapped around her waist.

"I hate you..." she growled as Soul forced her to walk back down the hall and into her room.

"Love you too Princessa." Soul chuckled.

"You got her back. You got her back!" Patty cheered as she followed Kid in the room and shut the door.

"I don't know if I have the guts to continue my show..." she muttered as Soul stood with Prissa, refusing to let her go.

"Would you like to sit on my lap?" Soul asked, a playful growl in his voice as he scratched at her stomach.

"Do you want a spiked heel in your balls?" she shot back, trying to pull her arms free from his hold.

"Touche..." Kid chuckled fixing his headset.

"Prissa, you have three minutes until the song ends and you need to start talking." Rariko stated over the speaker.

"Your not going to let me go are you?" Prissa sighed.

"Nope." Soul laughed as he walked her over to her chair and sat down, bringing her down into his lap before she could get away.

"Ugh...I'm sorry Maka..." she whined as Maka scooted away and leaned under the window of the sound booth.

"It's no problem." she stated her eyes closed.

"Doubt it and here we go..." Prissa sighed clicking the 'on air' button and starting her show up again, shuddering slightly as Soul breathed on her ear. she slapped him on the head and continued, desperately trying to convince herself she was seated in her own chair.

* * *

**since school is a huge pain in my ass, I sadly won't update as often as I am now. THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT. IN THE FIRST CHAPTER, I MADE THE MISTAKE AND PUT 'DEATH CITY NEW MEXICO' IN REALITY, IT IS DEATH CITY NEVADA. PLEASE DONT HATE ME PEOPLE WHO LIVE THERE I AM SOOOOO SORRY. IF YOU HAVE ****_ANY_**** REQUESTS, ANY LITTLE FUNNY STUFF YOU WANT TO HEAR A CHARACTER SAY, PLEASE DONT HESITATE TO SAY THAT IN A REVEIW. I LOVE YOU ALL IF YOU ARE CONTINUING TO READ THIS STORY, AND YES BEFORE YOU ASK, THERE WILL BE MORE INTRESTING STUFF LATER ON. STARTING...I DONT KNOW. THANKS FOR READING :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. A Pissed Off Princess

**A Sleepy Soul And A Pissed Off Princess**

"Hey out there in radio land! I hope your feeling happy as a dog at feeding time, because.." Black Star opened his mouth to speak and she raised her hand to stop him. "No, don't question my entrances, now shut up. Because, I still have Scythe's Edge in my radio room and Soul is still being a buttface, and is making me sit in his lap..." she heard Black Star chuckle and she reached down and pulled off her shoe. She spun the chair around(with difficultly since she is still seated in Soul's lap) and threw it at him, it lodging in the wall next to him by the thin heel.

"You really want to take his head don't you?" Kid asked, scooting away from the black-haired woman who sat glaring at the blue monkey who hid behind Tsubaki.

"And put it on my mantle at home." she stated taking off her other shoe and putting it under the desk as Soul turned the chair back around. "Any ways, this band happens to be the hottest in the country right now, any light on how you came up with your songs?" she asked, leaning back into Soul then regretted it as his arms latched tighter around her thin stomach.

"Back In Time came to us after Stein put on some really old records, you know the vinyl records that most kids are probably going 'momma what is a vinyl record?' they're just like big black CDs." Kid informed.

"Actually I put those on you idiot..." Soul stated, glaring at Kid.

"Huh, I always thought Stein was more into them." Kid thought, his hand on his chin.

"22 came to us, while we were being stupid and actually dressing like hipsters." Liz chuckled, thinking about the night when they dressed nerdy with fake glasses and such.

"TTYLXOX came to big sis and I when we were texting each other while we were in the same room!" Patty laughed.

"Patty, we do that all the time..." Liz stated, rolling her eyes.

"A lot of our songs are from weird things that we do when we're bored." Soul stated, trying to keep his voice from entering Prissa's headset.

"Oh really now? And what type of song would this moment turn out to be?" she asked, half regretting it.

"Hmmm..." he squeezed her waist tightly "I don't know about that, we have to figure it out..." he stated, grinning as she squeaked.

"Well, there you go, my first interview with a band, now my show is almost over so..." she selected 'Hot Right Now' "I'm gonna say good bye for now and hope you listen tomorrow..." she stated fading out her voice and playing the song.

"That was awesome Prissa, I don't know how you stay awake during your shows though..." Kid stated taking off his headset.

"I have a strange sleeping schedule, that's all you need to know. Well, I'm gonna take the day off tonight to see if I can get some more sleep in, but I'm gonna be free from...ohh seven until maybe midnight. We all could hang out, and Soul can be nicer to Rariko." she stated elbowing him, but his grip only tightened.

"Maka?" she whined, her eyes on the blonde, who stood and a book appeared in her hands. She huffed as she slammed it down on Soul's head and the room erupted into laughter as he clutched his head and let Prissa go. She stood, grabbed her heel from under the desk and dislodged the other from the wall and smiled to the band.

"Hey, we don't really have a place to stay. Would you mind if we crashed at your place?" Black Star asked, looking at Prissa.

"Absolutely not, I don't let guys in my house, let alone sleep over." she stated, her arms in an X, her head tilted back slightly. "Besides, I'm going right to sleep when I get home and I will probably be asleep all day so I really don't want to wake up to a bunch of dudes in my house, the girls are welcome to stay over but no guys." she stated leaning on the wall as she walked into the sound booth and pulled a box from under the panel.

"Aww but babe..." Soul whined, appearing behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Eek! Jesus! What is with you and my waist?" she breathed, a hand on her chest.

"It's thin and I can wrap my arms around it easily." he stated, his chin on her head.

"Augh, get off me!" she barked, her eyes narrowed, "I need to put my tennis shoes on, you ass." she added.

"No, I'm not letting you go until you say the entire band can stay at your place." Soul stated, breathing on her ear. A shudder went through her and he grinned.

"No, I'm not letting you stay over, I don't want to be bombarded by paparazzi." she stated, leaning down as she pulled the white and red Converse from the box and slipping them on.

"Nice choice of colors, I feel loved..." he chuckled.

"Oh shut up, you egotistical butt face. I got these because they looked cool, and considering I paid more than 50 bucks for them since they are custom, you have no room to talk." she stated, trying to ignore him as she put her foot on Rariko's chair, since he had gone into the main room and was most likely flirting with Maka, and attempted to tie her shoe while still in Soul's arms.

"Aw, thats not very nice, I'm not egotistical, you wanna talk about egotistical, talk to Black Star." he stated, his grip tightening.

"Don't deny it, and your still not allow to stay the night in my apartment, maybe Rariko will let you stay at his house, his sister is a _huge_ fan of The Scythe's Edge." she stated rolling her eyes as she tied her shoes. Her white Converse had blood-red pin striped hearts on the inside that dripped onto the white base.

"Yeah, no, we don't know him too well." he stated scratching at her stomach again.

"Well, considering he is epicly flirting with Maka, you might know him a lot more." she stated in a sweet voice as she twisted free of him and walked into the main room. "Come on Rari, lets drop you off at your place so I can get some sleep..." stated smiling as she opened the door and walked out the room, Rariko and the rest of the band following her. They got onto the bike and the band filed into the small car and they pulled out first, heading back to the dealership for a different car, then Prissa kicked off her bike and dropped off Rariko who dismounted and gave the helmet to her and smiled.

"Hey you wanna come in? I could fix you something to eat before you head home." Rariko suggested, his thumb pointing to the house.

"Yeah, that sounds great, thanks." she stated smiling as she walked her bike up the driveway and followed him inside. His house was a simple place with a lovely kitchen where Rariko led Prissa and pulled out a chair for her to sit then walked to the counter.

"What do you want?"

"What do you have?"

"Uh, Ramen, cup Ramen...and instant Macaroni And Cheese, take your pick." he chuckled pulling out the said items.

"Um the Mac and Cheese is fine, thank you Rari." Prissa stated smiling.

"Rari? Ooh is this the Princessa?" a small voice asked from the doorway.

"Ugh, Mara go back to bed, you have school today, what are you doing up at 3 in the morning?" Rariko asked, his back to the door.

"I had a bad dream and I heard the door open. I was going to ask you if you could read me something." she stated, shuffling her feet, she looked about ten and she had copper hair just like Rariko but her eyes were a piercing blue.

"Hey Mara, how about I read you something?" Prissa asked standing and walking to the door.

"Prissa, you don't have to, she'll go back to bed soon enough, or stay awake and not be able to go to school today." Rariko shrugged.

"Its ok, I want to, come on sweet heart, you know, I did a personal interview with The Scythes Edge tonight." she stated taking her hand and walking down the hall. Mara's eyes got wider than dinner plates as she led Prissa to her room.

"Really? Is Kid's hair really like that or is it dye?" she asked, bouncing up and down as Prissa opened the door and led her inside. Prissa's jaw fell to the floor, every poster in every language was on her wall, along with figures and CD covers on her dresser. A Soul plush sat on her bed and Prissa picked it up and chuckled.

"Head is bigger than his body..." she laughed, the head was over sized and one eye was bigger than the other, the sharp toothed smile was lopsided and it reminded Prissa of Soul's smirk.

"I made it, do you think it looks like Soul?" Mara asked, taking it from her.

"absolutely, do you have one for the other members too?" she asked, rubbing Mara's head.

"No, just Soul, he's my favorite." Mara stated, smiling.

"Your adorable, I thought Rari was kidding when he said you were a huge fan of The Scythes Edge." she stated looking around the room.

"I'm so jealous...I wanna meet them...is Soul really as cute as the pictures? Is his hair really white? Is his eyes really red?" Mara asked, looking at Prissa with wide eyes.

"Yeah, it's all natural and yes, Soul is as cute as he is in the picture." Prissa chuckled.

"Can you tell me a story about him? It might help me go back to sleep..." she stated crawling back into the bed.

"Well, when I was coming here, I was on my way to the plane and I was run into by Black Star, he said he was sorry that he made me miss my plane and said I could take the plane to here with them. I was sitting in the back and Soul came up beside me and scared me to Heaven and back, I ended up kicking him the chest..." she chuckled, by she time she was half done with her story Mara was sound asleep.

"Your good with kids..." Rariko chuckled from the door.

"Oh shut up, I don't plan on having any though." she picked up the Soul plush "Would she miss this? I kinda want to give it to Soul, I wanna see what he says..."

"Are you kidding me? She would cry for days on end for that doll, it took her three months to make it." Rariko snorted.

"Well I'm gonna take a picture of it and show it to Soul." she chuckled taking her phone out and taking a picture of it, then putting it in Mara's arms and walked out of the room, clicking the light off and shutting the door.

"Your food is on the table." Rariko stated, walking back into the kitchen and grabbing a Dr. Pepper from the fridge and popping it open. Prissa followed and sat down, eating the Mac And Cheese and smiling to herself.

"Thanks, Well, I'm gonna take my leave. See you maybe tonight, later Rari." Prissa stated getting up and putting the fork in the sink and throwing the little bowl in the trash. She walked out of his house and headed back to her small two bedroom apartment. When she go to her floor, she unlocked her door and stepped in, muttering to herself as she walked into the dark apartment. She changed into a pair of basket ball shorts and a black tank top and climbed into bed, falling asleep immediately. When she woke a few hours later, she was met with a tanned sculpted chest and white hair.

"Holy fucking shit!" she screeched, scrambling backwards and off the bed.

"Morning..." Soul yawned, looking over the edge of the bed at her.

"What the flying fuck are you doing in my house?!" she screamed, pointing at him.

"Black Star's idea and Kid asking where you lived when you were in the sound booth with me." he stated, sitting up.

"Pease tell me you have something on..." she muttered covering her eyes.

"A pair of shorts, why? Do you _want_ me to not have anything on?" he asked, smirking. Prissa's face bloomed red and she stood and walked out of the room, walking into the second bedroom, grumbling to herself as Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were passed out on the bed and Black Star and Kid were on the floor with separate blankets.

"Everybody! Up! Now!" she screamed, kicking Black Star in the side and walking out of the room and into the small kitchen

"Ow...what the hell dude?" Black Star growled, walking out in nothing but boxers with stars on them, rubbing his side. Kid followed, in symmetrical pajamas and Soul came out of her room in nothing but blue boxers with bones on them.

"Where's the fire?" Maka asked, her head poking out of the door.

"Nothing Maka, you and the girls can go back to sleep, I need to talk to these idiots..." she snarled, looking at the three boys.

"Mk..." she yawned, rubbing her eye and disappearing back inside the room, shutting the door behind her.

"What the flying fuck are you doing in my apartment?" she growled, glaring at the three boys in her apartment.

"Stein said he was staying with a few old friends and he forgot to get us a hotel room, so we needed a place to stay." Kid stated, leaning on the wall.

"We were nice and stayed in the second bedroom, Soul thought it was a good idea to crawl into your bed and sleep with you." Black Star stated, glaring at Soul.

"Your just jealous that I got to sleep in Prissa's bed with her, bro." Soul stated, scratching his head.

"You asshole, I'm going to get lunch, make what ever you want. Don't hold your breath about me coming home." she stated walking into her room and changing and putting on her white converse as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

"I think you took it too far Soul, your orange bike is in the trailer of the pick-up. Put the keys in the toolbox when you get your bike." Kid stated walking back into the girl's room.

"Thanks, I'll find her." Soul sighed putting on the clothes he had on yesterday, baggy jeans and a white tank and his signature orange jacket with a soul on the back, he put on his 'Soul Eat' head band to keep his hair from his face and slipped on his orange and black shoes and walked out of the room

"Good luck bro, your going to need it." Black Star stated, patting Soul's shoulder and disappearing into the girl's room.

"Yeah..." he sighed, he screwed up big time this time around. He walked down the stairs and went to the big cabbed pick up truck they had traded the tiny Lexus for and walked to the trailer, opening it and walking his orange bike out and shutting the door and looking around before dropping the keys in the metal tool box. He mounted his bike and stuck the key in, grinning as it roared to life. He walked the bike to the road and kicked off, looking urgently for Prissa's black and red bike, ignoring the cars that honked at him when he swerved in front of them. "Come on Prissa...Where are you?" he muttered, then finally spotted her bike at a Denny's parking lot, he pulled in and walked in, looking around for Prissa, finally spotting her, with a cup of soda beside her. Her head was tucked into her elbows, her half lidded eyes staring at the half-finished kid's maze.

"He is such an ass..." she whispered as he walked up beside the table, not realizing he was there.

"Hey Princess..." he chuckled sitting in the seat across from her.

"Go away..." she sniffed, turning her head to stare at the wall, "You'll get me in bad press..." she added.

"I don't care. Prissa, I realize that what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have crawled into your bed with out your permission. Please forgive me?" he asked, tapping her arm. She looked at him and glared.

"Fuck off ass hole." she snarled, taking a drink from her soda and looking away from him again.

"Hey is that...Soul? What is he doing here?" "Ohh what are you waiting for? Take a picture!" "Why is he sitting with her?" "Is that even a girl?" questions echoed around the diner and Prissa huffed.

"Your pancakes...Oh my gosh. Soul can I have your autograph?" the woman asked, holding out her notepad. He smiled and signed it, then turned back to Prissa, who was absent mindedly stabbing her pancakes.

"I think they're dead already...Look Prissa, please, I'm sorry."

"Screw you. Buzz off and go sign some sluts like you normally do." she snarled asking for a box, packing her pancakes and getting up.

"Ouch." Soul muttered, watching her.

"I would have been ok if you had stuck to the other bedroom like the rest of the band. You know that? You just lost one of your best friends. Now fuck off and leave me the hell alone." she hissed, then spun on her heel and stormed out.

"Ugh..." Soul growled and followed her out. It was around 3 in the after noon and he had pissed her off to no end. He watched her as she clipped her helmet on the back of her bike and pushed off, leaving the Denny's. He picked up his phone as it rang and he put it to his ear and sighed as he got on his own bike.

_"Hey bro, you find her yet?" _Black Star's voice came through.

"Yeah, but she is more pissed off than I thought."

_"Well, don't risk losing her. Invite her to the club tonight, we're all going, maybe she'll forgive you there." _Kid stated.

"Yeah, alright, I'll see you later." he stated then hung up the phone and started up his bike and followed after Prissa. He watched her pull into a DeathBuck's and grab her food from the back bag and sit down outside. He pulled in, stopped his bike and sat down across from her. She looked up with a forkful of pancakes in her mouth.

"Go away." she snarled, wiping her mouth.

"Nope. Can't do that. Hey, come to the club in town tonight. The rest of the band is coming..." he stated, reaching for a piece of her pancakes.

"Back off." she growled, slapping his hand away.

"Will you come?" he asked, leaning back in the chair.

"I'll think about it. But don't hold your breath." she stated finishing her pancakes

"I think I will. Wear something pretty or I'll make Liz and Patty change you." he stated giving her a grin.

"No. Not after the concert. Yes, I loved the outfit, but I only ever wear the heels and the jacket. And do you know how awkward that was?" she asked, her voice low.

"Yep. They try to get me into my wardrobe every show. They always see it very amusing when I'm in my blue bone boxers." he chuckled.

"You mean the ones you were wearing today?" she asked, giggling slightly.

"Those are the ones. And victory! I got you to laugh!" he shouted, throwing his hands up in the air and falling back into the chair.

"Oh shut up. I'm still mad." she stated, "But I'll think about coming to the club." she sighed.

"You'll be there. If Liz and Patty have anything to say about it. You'll be there." he chuckled, putting his hands behind his head.

"We'll see, Mr. confident, oh, Rari's little sister made this." she stated, pulling out her phone and bringing up the picture of the Soul plush and showing it to him.

"Is this supposed to be me?" he asked, his eyes slightly wide.

"Yes. Rari's little sister says your her favorite out of the entire band and only made a plush of you." she chuckled.

"Cute..." he whispered "But she knows she can get one on Amazon right?" he asked, looking back up at Prissa who chuckled.

"Shes ten Soul. Well, I got to go to Rari's house I promised him that I would go over song ideas with him." she stated putting the phone in her pocket and throwing away the Denny's box.

"Can I come?"

"Whatever. Be prepared to be attacked by a ten-year old then." she stated walking out to her bike and getting on.

"I think I can handle it." he chuckled. _I've survived hugs from busty chicks. I think I can handle a ten-year old._ he thought, getting on his own bike.

"If you say so." she muttered, starting up her own bike and starting to walk it out to the road, Soul following suit.

* * *

**Pepper: Well I hope you liked the pissed off princess. Now REVIEW or I won't post the next chapter! Mua hahahahahahahaha**  
**Paws: your so mean! Just post it!**  
**Pepper: No I haven't gotten enough reviews yet!**  
**Paws: Post ittt!**  
**Pepper: No. Now review faithful minions!  
Paws: *rubs forehead* Now you sound like Black Star**


	11. New Songs

"Hey glad you could make it. Mara...hey Soul..." Rariko stated, looking at Prissa as she stood on his doorstep, her laptop case in her hands, Soul right behind her, looking at a dying rose bush, when he heard his name he looked up and waved slightly. Rariko leaned down to Prissa's ear, "Mara just got home from school, she's gonna flip if she sees him." he whispered.

"I told him to be prepared to be attacked by a ten-year old and he said he could handle it." she whispered back.

"Well alright..." he muttered rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at Soul, "Come on in guys." he added, stepping aside to let the two in.

"Nice place." Soul complimented, his hands shoved in his pockets, as he walked in, looking around.

"Thanks, it's not much, but it keeps us warm and dry." Rariko stated, shutting the door behind them. "Hey Mara, Prissa is here, please, don't attack her guest." Rariko called. A door opened and the sound of 'Back In Time' was heard.

"Hey Priss..." Mara started, looking up from her iPad and staring wide-eyed at Soul.

"Is there something on my face?" Soul asked, looking at Prissa.

"Dude, it _is_ your face." Prissa stated, patting his cheek before following Rariko down the hall and into another bedroom.

"Um, sup, I'm Soul Eater, I'm friends with Prissa." Soul stated walking up to Mara, who just stared at him, then very slowly, she raised her iPad and the shutter sound was heard. "I heard you were a fan of The Scythe's Edge." the girl nodded her head. "How big of a fan?" he asked.

"Biggest..." she whispered opening her door again. 'Back In Time' was once again heard and Soul followed Mara into her room, his jaw almost falling to the floor as he saw how many posters decorated her wall.

"Wow...even in German." he muttered, looking at the poster on her celling that had The Scythe's Edge written in German.

"Wait...You are Soul right? Your not one of Prissa's friend dressed up as Soul are you?" she asked, reaching up and tugging on the back of his hair.

"Ouch." he muttered his head jerking back at the tug.

"Sorry..." she whispered, sitting on her bed.

"No problem, I actually get it a lot. So, your name is Mara? Correct? Prissa showed me a picture of your plush doll, may I see it in person?" he asked, sitting beside her, next to the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, my name is Mara..." she whispered, picking up the deformed plush and handing it to Soul.

"This is pretty cool, would you mind if I signed it?" he asked, pulling a Sharpie from his back pocket, Mara shook her head and Soul turned the plush over and signed the back of the orange cloth that he assumed was supposed to be his jacket.

"Thank you so much Soul, may I have a hug?" she asked.

"Sure Mara." he chuckled leaning towards her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Soul-awe..." Prissa cooed from the door as she looked at the two. She took her phone out and took a picture, yelping and shutting the door as Soul threw a pillow at the door.

"I need to ask her to send me a copy of that." Mara whispered. Soul chuckled and got up off the bed, walking over to the dresser and picking up a CD case.

"Wow, you even have the first album..." he whispered sitting on the floor, the rest of the CDs around him, he laid back and read the back of the cases as Mara got up and sat next to him.

"I have every album and have them on my iPad too." she chuckled. Soul sat up as he heard singing.

"Is...is that Prissa?"

"Nope, that right there is my brother..." she waited for a second before a female voice came out, "There is Prissa, she uses my brother's room to sing her songs since she hasn't gotten quite enough money to get a recording studio in her apartment yey." Mara explained, laying on her back beside Soul.

"Huh, I've only heard Prissa sing her songs...I never thought she would have a duet with someone..." Soul muttered, then grinned as an idea popped into his head.

"She doesn't normally, I guess since Rariko wrote it, she wanted him to sing it and her to the chorus." Mara shrugged.

"Do you mind if I go listen?" Soul asked sitting up.

"I don't mind at all, But Prissa gets pretty pissed if someone interrupts a recording session. Just a warning." Mara chuckled, watching him as he stood.

"I'll keep that in mind, it was nice to meet you Mara." Soul stated, opening the door and walking across the hall. He pressed his ear against the door and smiled as he heard a beat that definitely sounded like Prissa's mixes. He heard Rariko singing and chuckles, feeling slightly jealous. He heard the song stop and lightly rapped on the door.

"What do you want Mara?" Rariko asked through the door.

"Big brother can I run away with Soul?" he asked in the highest octave he could do with out his voice cracking. Mara came out of her room and looked at him with an eye brow raised.

"Really?" she muttered, obviously debating whether or not to throw a pillow at his head.

"What?" he asked, earning a pillow to the face. Mara disappeared back into her room and chuckled.

"What do you want Soul?" Prissa called muffled by the door. He opened the door and looked around the room. His room had almost a complete recording studio, complete with two mics with the circle covers, Beats headphones and a hundred wires to connected the scarlet laptop to it.

"That was a nice song" he chuckled leaning on the door frame. He gave them a grin at their positions. Prissa's head was resting on Rariko's chest, her flash drive twirling in her fingers. Rariko's arm was draped across her stomach the other was playing with her short hair.

"We're just taking a break before doing another song." Prissa explained, then muttered something as Rariko started scratching her head. She whined and pushed his hand away, only getting a grin from him.

"You know you like getting your head scratched, your just like a cat." Rariko chuckled.

"No...Stop it~ Soul is gonna use it against me now~" she whined using both her hands to push away his.

"Aw come on princess, you really think I would do that?" Soul asked. Prissa and Rariko looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Yeah." they stated at the same time then resumed their push away war.

"Aw-" his come back was cut off by his phone ringing, he opened the phone and stepped out into the hallway and down into the kitchen as he answered it.

"Come on, lets do another song before he drags me off." she sighed, sitting up and letting Rariko sit.

"Kay, you bring it up and I'll start it when you want it." Rariko stated scooting back against the wall. Prissa nodded as she took her laptop and clicked a few times then handed the scarlet laptop to Rariko.

With Soul

_"Yo dude, where are you?"_ Black Star's voice asked through the phone.

"I followed Prissa over to Rariko's place and I was hanging out with his little sister while she recorded some songs with him. Why? What's up?"

_"It's 5:00 dude, we're getting ready now to go to the club, we're going at seven with or without you." _Black Star stated.

""Alright, let me round-up Prissa and lover boy and head over. Liz and Patty are on outfit duty with the girls, including Prissa." he stated then hung up and walked back down the hall. He waited until he heard no music and knocked on the door.

"What?"

"Come on, Liz and Patty need to get you dressed for tonight." Soul stated through the door.

"Soul! I said no to the offer of them getting me ready!" she screamed, making Soul back up from the door.

"Come on princess drama queen." he chuckled.

"Ugh! Soul you..." she couldn't say any colorful language with a ten-year old down the hall, "You butt face!" she hollered.

"What's the occasion?" Rariko asked.

"The band want to go to some club that's out of the way, Soul wants me to go." she grumbled, the zip of her laptop case was heard as well as the shuffling of them standing up.

"What club?"

"Beats From Hell **(A/N When The Smoke Clears reference!)**." Soul answered. The door flew open and before Rariko could stop her, Prissa pushed Soul up against the wall. Mara's door opened and Rariko shook his head and she disappeared once more.

"Soul that's in the worst part of the city! There are more rapes and shooting there than the whole city combined. Don't go Soul." she pleaded, her eyes filled with worry.

"It's the only place with no paparazzi. And don't worry princess, I'll protect you." he chuckled.

"It's not me I'm worried about..." she whispered, then let him go and took her laptop from Rariko, "I'll go, but only to watch out for you. You have no idea how bad that part of town is." she stated then walked out of the house.

"Mara, tell mom I'll be out for the night, lock the door and don't answer the door to anyone. Ok?" Rariko stated, knocking on the girl's door.

"Mk." she called, then opened the door and leapt into Soul's arms. He yelped in surprise and stumbled back slightly.

"Mara, what did I say...?" Rariko muttered, prying the ten-year old off the lead singer.

"Sorry Soul." Mara whispered, looking ashamed.

"I'm used to it." he chuckled patting her head as Rariko set her down.

"It was nice to meet you." she stated, then disappeared into her room and shutting the door. Rariko waited until Soul was out of the house before shutting and locking the door. He got on the back of Prissa's bike and she got on in front of him and Soul got on his own bike and followed Prissa out. They returned to the apartment and as soon as they got there Prissa was gagged by a cloth and dragged inside Prissa's bedroom by the thompson sisters. Leaving a snickering Soul and A very confused Rariko

"Hey no! Those are my jeans! No! You keep that knife-nevermind..." they heard Prissa shout and squeak as shuffling was heard. Kid and Black Star walked into the kitchen and smiled to Rariko.

"Just the girls getting Prissa ready, knowing her, she would probaly worn just jeans and a t-shirt." Kid chuckled.

"Hold your noses boys, shes coming out!" Liz called, walking out of the room, followed by Maka, Tsubaki, Patty and finally Prissa. Maka, Tsubaki and Patty had mid-thigh skirts with tight off the shoulder shirts that showed their stomach , Maka in a soft green, Patty in a pink, and Tsubaki in a dark blue. Liz was in skin tight skinny jeans and a sequened soft blue top. Prissa wore a tight scarlet shirt with the words 'Bite Me' across the bust, and a halfskirt made of unmeasured denim strips and skinny jeans, on her feet she wore the spiked heels that Rariko had given her. Black Star, Soul and Rariko all fell over backwards with nosebleeds.

"Perverts..." Prissa muttered, crossing her arms over her chest, her head turned to the side.

"Come on you guys, it's 6:30, we better go." Kid stated.

"Listen to me you guys, this place isn't like the clubs that your used to. This is the meeting place for dangerous gangs and the worst people. Please listen to me and don't go." Prissa begged, looking at Kid.

"We'll be alright, We've handled stuff like that before." Soul stated, sitting up.

"This is worse than what you've faced before, thats what I'm trying to say!" Prissa insisted.

"Ha! They're nothing compared to a big man like me!" Black Star gloated, blood dripping from his nose as he stood on her counter.

"Get off my counter." Prissa growled, looking at Maka.

"Maka...Chop!" she shouted, throwing a book, that appeared out of no where, at his face.

"Thank you." Prissa stated, bowing her head to her as Black Star fell onto the floor.

"No problem." she giggled, since Prissa threatened to strangle the boys with their innards Maka was nicer to Prissa even though she didn't talk to her very much.

"Lets go you guys." Kid stated already out the door.

"I'm taking my bike." Soul called.

"I'm taking mine." Prissa took her heels off and put on some flats and grabbed her keys, "I'll put them back on when we get there." she stated to the angry faced Patty as she walked out the door after Kid.

"I'm going on Prissa's bike." Rariko called, following Prissa. The rest of the band followed them and piled into the truck after kid unhooked the trailer and left it in the parking spot then everyone got on their designated vehicles and drove away. Prissa bit her lip, knowing something bad was going to happen.

* * *

**Paws: Pepper would like to thank you for reading this.  
Pepper: No I don't shes crazy  
Paws: *covers Pepper's mouth* she would also like to make a shout out to AmberIvy, who has been with this story since the beginning.  
Pepper: *bites Paws* Now review you asymmetrical beasts! I'll sic Kid on you.  
Paws: oww . we will not be posting until late tomorrow. Our mother is sending us back to the hellhole they call a high school.  
Pepper: don't be like that, we get to see our friends again!  
Paws: we haven't been there for three days Stark is gonna murder us!  
Pepper: Oh yeah...**


	12. A Club And a Bad Feeling

**A Bad Feeling**

They arrived at the underground club with the vertical sign with neon lettering that said 'Beats From Hell' and met in the parking lot.

"Hey baby, what are you doing later?" Soul asked, leaning on his bike as Prissa pulled up.

"Keeping you from getting hurt." she stated lowly, as Rariko got off and Prissa followed, walking to the back bag and pulling her purse.

"Prissa." Liz called as the rest of the band jumped out of the truck.

"You and the girls come here." she demanded. They looked at each other and made their way over. "Pepper spray." she stated handing them all a small bottle.

"Is that necessary?" Kid asked, an eye brow raised.

"Prissa is one to know the reputation of this club." Rariko stated, reaching in and taking a small knife from the bag and putting it in his back pocket along with his phone.

"I suggest you each take a knife." Prissa stated, handing one to Soul, the blade, hidden in a small sheath, pointed back at her.

"Thank you for your concern Prissa, but we will be fine." Kid stated pushing her arm down.

"Take...The...Knife...I won't always be right next to you if something bad happens to you." she stated, bringing her arm back up. Soul took it from her, just to keep it away from her. He didn't even want her with pepper spray, let alone a sharp object. She handed one to Black Star, who put the sheathed knife in his back pocket, and one to Kid, who slipped it into his breast pocket.

"Thank you. But they won't be necessary." Kid stated again, his hands shoved in his pants pockets.

"Then just have them as extra protection, there's a few people around here that you really don't want to piss off. One of them happens to be the bartender." she stated, rubbing her forehead. She slipped off her flats and put on her spiked heels and slipped her purse over her head and put the flats in them.

"She's just looking out for you guys." Rariko stated, chuckling as Prissa was now his height.

"I'll blame my self if anything happens to you guys..." she stated eyes on the ground.

"That's sweet princess." Soul chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She glared at him as they all descended the stairs into the loud club.

"We're gonna dance, see you love birds later." Liz laughed, dragging the rest of the band with her towards the dance floor.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink." Soul chuckled, tugging on Prissa's arm, pulling her towards the bar.

"We can't soul, we're on our bikes." she stated, following him, not wanting to fall.

"One drink isn't going to kill you." he chuckled, raising a finger as they got to the bar and sat down. The bartender brought over two beer bottles and leaned on the counter near Prissa, he was tall, with slightly spiked hair, and slightly pointed ears and the words 'No Future' tattooed over his left eye. He wore a black shirt with a circle and circuit board type lines on the left shoulder and a black and white striped prison uniform tied at the waist.

"Fine...one drink. No more Soul Eater." she stated, then noticed the man and leaned away from him.

"Awe, did I scare the little princess away?" he asked in a dangerously playful voice "I think I've seen you before, you come here often?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Hey slacker, you have a person trying to get your attention on the other side of the bar." Soul growled, annoyed that his nickname for her came from another guy's mouth. The bartender bared his teeth at Soul and walked away.

"Soul, don't tempt him, do you not see the uniform around his waist?" she hissed.

"Yeah, its a clash of colors." he chuckled, taking a sip from his bottle then noticed her annoyed expression, "Sweetheart I will be fine, now stop your worrying and bottoms up."

"I'm just worried..." she whispered, then lifted her bottle to her mouth and took a swig, shaking her head at the bitter taste.

"Not much of a drinker eh?" Soul chuckled.

"No, I don't drink not even on special occasions." she stated truthfully, setting her bottle on the counter and leaving it there.

"Awe, your so stuck up. Come on, lets go dance." he chuckled taking his bottle with him as he dragged her to the dance floor. 'Sexy Chick' started playing loudly as Soul brought Prissa over and started moving his feet.

"I don't dance." she stated, turning away.

"Awe, babe..." he whined, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him, almost making her fall.

"Soul! I'm in heels! Your going to make me fall!" she yelped as he held her to his chest.

"Your my princess, no one else's understand? Don't let anyone else call you that." he stated, his voice abnormally deep.

"Your drunk..." she muttered, her hands stuck between her own and his chest.

"Come on, dance..." he ushered his hands slowly moving onto her hips.

"I don't dance, and keep your hands up dude, no wandering." she growled, freeing her hands and moving his to her sides.

"Your no fun." he whined, looking down at her.

"Come on playboy, I don't want to dance." she stated wiggling out of his grasp and walking back to the bar.

"That boy giving you trouble?" the bartender asked, leaning close to her.

"He's just a little drunk, its nothing I can't handle." she stated her back to him as she watched the dancers.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"No." she stated, not turning around to look at him, she leaned down and slipped her heels off, freeing her feet from the angle and slipped on the flats she had in her purse.

"Awe but I liked the shoes..." the bartender whined. Prissa spun to face him and read his name tag.

"Look Free, you hit on me one more time, your going to end up with the heel in an unhappy place." she growled.

"Good to know, sweetheart." he stated, a grin in place.

"Prissa!" Liz shouted over the music as she ran towards the bar.

"Did Soul do something stupid?" she asked, scoffing.

"No...why?" Liz asked, an eye brow raised.

"He got a beer, Kid should have kept the trailer..." Prissa muttered.

"No, no, no, come dance!" she squealed, grabbing her hand and dragging her from her seat and back onto the dance floor and back into Soul's arms.

"Thanks." Soul chuckled nodding to Liz.

"Liz..." Prissa whined, glaring at the blonde who just giggled, waved, and disappeared into the dancing people

"Dance? Please?" he asked, his words slightly slurred.

"I don't have a choice do I?" she muttered into his chest.

"Nope. Come on, just feel the music. And think about what your gonna do, I'm just a little tipsy so I have no clue what I'm gonna do." he chuckled, his hips moving to the beat.

"I don't want to dance..." she whined, trying to pull away from him.

"Please?" he asked again, looking down at her. His lip stuck out ever so slightly and he was giving her a red-eyed puppy dog face. She groaned and hit her head against his chest.

"I can't say no to that face..." she whined, not looking up at him. His hands returned to her hips and he moved them slowly as she refused to look at him.

"Come on babe..." he whispered lowly into her ear, chuckling slightly as a shudder went through her body and her body jerked sideways. "Just let go...you don't have a show until tomorrow. And get used to the band shacking in your apartment, we're staying for a few weeks.

"I'm not feeding you. You can stay at my house but you and the boys are cooking yourselves." she stated, slowly loosening up in his arms and swinging her hips to the beat of the song.

"Awe but baby~" he whined, his head nestled in the crook of her neck.

"And I'm not your baby."

"Ok, your not my baby, but you are my prince-"

"Mind if I cut in princess?" Free's voice asked and Prissa felt Soul frown against her neck.

"Shit." Prissa growled under her breath. "Soul, don't test him. Ignore him, I'm right here Soul." Prissa stated, loud enough for only the albino to hear as she tried to her his mind off the No Future guy next to them.

"I told you, no one calls you that but me." he stated, his head lifting slowly.

"Is there a problem here?" Rariko asked over the music as he appeared behind the Free.

"No sir, now buzz off. Hey old timer, I asked you a question." Free stated, waving his hand like he was trying to get a fly away from his face, then slapping his hand down on Soul's shoulder.

"I believe him and his girlfriend are trying to have some alone time, you would be wise to leave them alone." Rariko growled, digging his nails into Free's hand and yanking it off of Soul's shoulder.

"Come on babe, I need some fresh air." Soul stated standing up straight, taking Prissa's hand and pulling her away.

"Thanks Rari." Prissa mouthed then followed Soul out the back door. "Soul, I told you, don't test these guys, there are worst guys than him." she stated a hand on his shoulder. His back was to her, his head lowered and his fists clenched. "I just don't wan-" she squeaked in surprise as he whirled on her, trapping her against the wall with his arms.

"I don't like people calling my pets by the names I have given them." he growled, his forehead on hers. She tried to shrink away, thinking about what could happen with a tipsy soul and boxed in Prissa. Her eyes drifted down to the floor as she realized there was no escape. She shuddered as she remembered what happened a year ago.

_A man with red blonde spiky hair dragged Prissa out the back door, followed by the pointy eared bartender. She struggled in his grip on her wrists but they were clamped down like shackles. Only when they got outside and the door shut, did he let her arms go, only to trap her against the wall. She gagged when the alcohol scent hit her nose and mouth, causing her eyes to water. The bartender stood watch as the red head assaulted the black haired girl in the shorts that she had gotten, that she now realized might be too short._

"Your a real...pretty one..." he slurred, leaning in close. She growled and slapped him across the cheek. His head moved to the side forcefully and he chuckled, rubbing the hand print on his cheek. "You shouldn't have done that..." he growled, kissing her hungrily. His arms moved from trapping her and moved to the bottom of her shirt. She screamed against his mouth, a few tears sliding down her face as he slowly began to pull the shirt up.

"Hey you. It's not cool to rape a girl in a public place." a shadowed voice stated calmly, the body of the bartender laying in front of him

"Urgh...Ruining my fun. You're gonna pay for that." the red-blonde growled, breaking the kiss.

"Back away from the girl..." the voice stated dangerously.

"Or what?" the drunk slurred, his hand shooting out and catching the girl's neck before she could run.

"Or...I'm not going to be able to hold back." the voice chuckled.

"Is that so? Well, maybe I should make you watch me have fun with this little pet." he growled, dragging the girl towards him. She shuddered as a sloppy wet tongue ran across her neck, going from her collar bone to her chin.

"Ah-ah-ah now...don't provoke a cornered...never mind." the voice chuckled. The red head looked at his arm and noticed the girl holding something to it. Her hand dropped as her eyes closed slowly, the handle of a tiny knife was embedded into his bicep, blood running out of the wound, down his arm and dripping off the handle. He then realized the pain and dropped the girl, who seemed fully awake as she scrambled away from him, he pulled the knife out of his arm and glared at the girl, who hid behind the shadowed man.

"I'll kill her, after I make you watch me play with her." he growled, his eyes still unfocused.

"You stay away from her. From women." he growled, suddenly in front of him. the man had no time to stumble back as his leg shot out, kicking the under the jaw, sending the drunk flying backwards down the alley. He wiped his hand on his jeans and walked back to the girl, who was now cowering against the wall. "Hey, hey, shh..." he cooed, sitting next to her and putting his jacket around her, it was cold and the drunk had discarded her hoodie somewhere inside the club, "I'm not going to hurt you, calm down." he whispered wrapping an arm around her shaking shoulders and bringing her closer. She tensed up quickly at the touch but slowly melted into the strangers warmth.

"Thank you...umm..." she whispered.

"Names Rariko, but you can just call me your hero." he stated grinning.

"Fat chance Rariko." she laughed, sitting up straight again, "My name is Prissa, and you should a lot like a certain bluenette I know." she giggled.

"Well, its getting late, would you like me to take you home?" he asked standing and holding a hand down for her. She took it he hauled her up, wincing as his shoulder popped.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." she whispered, reaching out and touching it cautiously.

"It's not a big deal..." he chuckled, rolling his shoulder a few times.

"No, I have my bike..." she stated rubbing her arm and looking away.

"Like...ring ring bike?" he asked "Or, a vroom vroom bike?"

"Vroom vroom." she stated, making the rev motions with her hands.

"Would it be ok if I followed you? Make sure you don't fall or anything." he stated, obviously nervous about asking a girl that.

"I think I'll be fine, thank you. Oh here's your jacket back." she stated handing it to him. she bowed deeply and opened the door, disappearing back inside. She met the boy the next day, applying for a job at the Death City radio station.

"Soul...please don't...I'm uncomfortable..." she whispered, trying not to look into the ruby eyes she fell in love with.

"Come on, princess..." he said the nickname with a playful growl, scaring her slightly. She noticed the empty bottle of beer next to his foot and inhaled.

"Light weight." she breathed, he tilted her chin up and kissed her deeply, chuckling throatily as she squeaked. Her body moved on its own as she kissed back, her arms reached up and she inhaled as she wrapped his arms around his neck, drawing him closer. She could taste the alcohol on his breath and wondered how anybody could like the taste. She felt his arms snake around her waist and the alcohol on his breath fogged out her conscience that screamed at her to push him away.

"Hey Soul-whoa!" Patty's voice rang through the air as the door opened. Prissa wanted to look but Soul woundn't let her, clearly enjoying the moment and not wanting to break it.

"Hey Soul. Oh, Prissa~" Maka called splashing a glass of cold water on them, forcing them to break apart.

"What?" Soul growled, as Prissa tried to hide her face in his chest.

"We're ready to go. Let's. Go." she demanded, about to turn around when arms grabbed the petite blonde and pushed her up against the wall.

"Heh heh, you should listen to her. She's the smart one." the man chuckled. Prissa's head snapped up and she glared at the man.

"Let her go." Soul demanded, his voice suddenly sober, letting his arms drop from Prissa's waist.

"Soul don-shit!" Prissa shouted as another pair of arms grabbed her waist and dragged her back.

"Soul. Help me!" Maka yelped as she struggled against gloved hands.

"Soul. Stay. Put. I have...unfinished business with Maka's attacker." she growled, her head lowered, her bangs shadowing her face.

"Oh dude, then your screwed." Maka chuckled, growling as her face was shoved against the wall harder.

"I think I recognize that voice...could it be? The girlfriend of the little hero that broke my jaw?" the voice holding Maka gasped with fake surprise.

"Giriko." Prissa spat.

"How do you know his name?" Soul asked, debating which girl to save.

"He's the owner of this hell hole. I told you. This is dangerous territory. With the most rapes and shootings. And he did the same thing he's doing to Maka about a year ago. I met Rariko then." Prissa stated, her eyes never leaving Girkio.

"And the playboy...didn't...listen..." Giriko snickered, licking Maka's neck. Maka squirmed and Prissa shuddered, knowing how it felt.

"No he didn't...look Giriko. Let these two go. I'm a lot more fun than them." Prissa stated, her eyes dead serious as Soul gaped at how fearless she was.

"Hmm...I don't know...this one seems like a lot of fun." Giriko stated.

"She's not. She's not a virgin. I am." Prissa stated as casually as talking about the stars. Maka squealed in shock and stared at Prissa with wide eyes and a bright red face.

"Prissa, that the hell are you saying-"

"Shut up Soul." she demanded, then looked directly at him. Her grey blue eyes told him that once they took the bait, they get out, get the band, and leave these guys to her.

"Hm...I thought there was something off about this one." Giriko growled, scraping her along the wall and throwing her at Soul.

"Can we have a few minutes with her? You can watch, we're not taking her." Soul stated, holding Maka like she was the most frailest thing in the world, as she made a stink face and wiped the slobber off her neck.

"Yeah alright...any wrong moves and we'll kill all of you." Giriko growled, then nodded to Free, who pushed Prissa towards Soul and Maka.

"Really?!" Maka growled, hitting her in the back of the head.

"Whatever works. I want you to get out of here. When these few minutes are up, I want you and the band gone. You hear me Soul? I will never forgive myself if you guys got hurt." Prissa stated, hugging them both tightly.

"What about you? Do you still have your knife?" Soul asked, not letting her go.

"In my handbag. Along with my brass knuckles and pepper spray." she answered.

"It'll just be taken away first." Soul stated.

"One thing you don't know about a woman. We find pockets _everywhere._" she giggled, patting his chest. His grip on her tightened and she sighed into his chest.

"You better be back at the apartment by the time we wake up ok?" he muttered, kissing her cheek

"Deal. Maka, you make sure everyone gets back. And don't come back...Ok?" she asked, her eyes half-lidded.

"Alright."

"Times up, we're bored and we want to play with our new toy." Giriko snickered, grabbing Prissa's arm and yanking them away. Soul snarled throatily and was about to lunge to get Prissa back back Maka stopped him.

"Lets go, she'll be back later. You have to trust her, Soul." Maka stated, a hand on his chest.

"Right..." he muttered, he let his shoulders slump as he took Maka's hand in his and took off down the alley.

"Good luck..." Prissa whispered, her back to Free and Giriko. a gloved hand reached up and played with her long bangs, as a body pressed against her back and an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Your ours now...no one to stop us...no one to save you princess...your about to go from riches to rags." he chuckled, licking up her neck. Prissa stood still, body trembling ever so slightly, her head down and eyes fixed on the ground.

"I have a news flash for you." she growled, grabbing both his arms too quickly for him to pull away. "This princess...saves herself!" she shouted, throwing her hips back and pulling his arms over her head, sending him over her body and onto the ground/

"Free hold her down. We don't want our toy getting away from us!" Giriko growled, prying himself off the ground. Free ran towards her and was about to grab her, when she delivered a round house kick to his jaw.

"Augh!" he shouted, stumbling backwards. Prissa stood with a small knife in her hand, her brass knuckles shining in the grinning moon's light.

"Don't touch me." she spat, spitting towards Free.

"And what..." Giriko growled, grabbing her arms from behind and holding them with one hand as he tore the weapons from her grasp and tossed them away, "Are you going to do about it?" he finished.

"Shit." Prissa growled, realizing she had one weapon left and Giriko had let her wrists go to hold her upper arms, she reached into her small handbag and pulled out the pepper spray.

"Weaponless...and Hero less..." Giriko chuckled.

"I never leave home without a backup weapon." she growled, forcing her wright arm out of his grip and aiming the bottle over her shoulder. He grunted as she sprayed it in his eyes and stumbled back, screaming in pain as the pepper spray burned his eyes.

"Free!" Giriko growled, not looking up.

"Nope." Prissa stated as the No Future man ran towards her. She sprayed the liquid in his eyes and kicked him in the stomach, forcing him back.

"Your dead." Giriko growled, kicking her in the back to where she slammed against the other wall and coughed hard. She crumpled on the floor and pushed her top torso up on shaky arms.

"Shit..." she breathed, spitting out the saliva in her mouth. Blood spattered where saliva was supposed to be and she turned to face Giriko. Red eyed and teeth bared, fog billowing when he panted, and a silver small blade in his hand.

"You're not even worth playing with. I'm just going to kill you." he chuckled, bringing the blade down onto her leg closest to him. She screamed in pain as the force against her ankle broke it. Giriko pulled the blade out and stabbed her calf, chuckling as she screamed again.

"Soul..." she muttered, rolling over and leaning on the wall, tears streaming down her face. She wished she didn't send them away. She wished she could see him again. She wanted to see the band again. The Scythe's Edge, songs and memories danced in her head and she smiled lightly, eyes fixed off down the alley.

"You have no where to run. Broken ankle and stab wounds on your leg. Your _Soul_ isn't coming back." he chuckled, bringing the knife high to make a wide slash across her neck and chest. She clenched her eyes as he swung his arm.

"Maka! Call 911!"

"Prissa!" A voice shouted before a body appeared before her, arms outstretched. Blood spattered everywhere as the alley was filled with shouting and foot falls.

"Soul?" she squeaked as she looked up. Sure enough, Soul's white hair shone against the dark sky. She watched in horror as his body crumpled sideways, blood pouring from a diagonal cut from his left shoulder to his right hip. Giriko chuckled darkly as he watched the white haired boy fall, then turned his gaze back on Prissa.

"You want her? You have to go through us." Black Star growled, standing in front of Prissa. Kid and Rariko flanked him, their eyes blazing.

"Your all going to end up like-" he was cut off by a thick metal sheet to the back of his head. Maka stood with the metal in her hands as Giriko fell sideways. Another clang wand standing eyes turned to Liz holding another metal sheet with Free crumpled at her feet. Sirens filled the air and Prissa let a scream rip from her throat.

"Soul!" she scrambled to his side and sobbed as Black Star pulled her away from the body.

* * *

**Pepper: IT FINALLY HAPPENED!**  
**Paws: *sniffes* why are you happy?**  
**Pepper: because this chapter took forever to do**  
**Paws: I hope you liked this chapter of a drunk Soul and a mean hearted Free.**  
**Pepper: Next chapter: A Blamed Soul**  
**Paws: Well don't TELL them!**  
**Pepper: Will Soul wake up? And will Prissa announce her love for him?**  
**Paws: IGNORE IT! SHES CRAZY! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M CALLING THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	13. A Blamed Soul

**A Blamed Soul**

"Soul..." Prissa whined for the twentieth time in the ambulance. She sat with her back against the side, her broken ankle being looked at and the stab wounds covered. Maka and Tsubaki were sitting next to her, and Liz and patty were seated on the other side, staring sadly at their friend.

"Soul is going to be fine, Prissa." Maka stated patting her knee.

"It's my fault. I couldn't stop you from going...It's my fault Soul's hurt. It's my fault you almost got raped, Maka." she whined, leaning on Tsubaki's shoulder.

"Ok, enough!" Tsubaki barked, scaring everybody. The ebony haired woman hadn't said a word since they got in the ambulance, and it scared them with the edge of anger in her voice. "It is not your fault Prissa. Soul is in the other ambulance because of something he wanted to do. He saw his girlfriend about to be killed and he wanted to get in front of the knife. He could have tackled Giriko away from you, he could have done a number of things. He chose to get in front of you and block the knife because it was the quickest way to help you. Stop blaming yourself. It isn't your fault." she stated, staring at the crying girl on her shoulder.

"That is the most words we've ever heard you say when your not singing." Liz stated, a sleeping Patty leaning on her shoulder.

"Thanks Tsubaki." Prissa whispered, smiling slightly, her face slightly red at the 'girlfriend' comment. They all felt the ambulance turn and then stop and Prissa shifted as the girls moved from her side and let her lay down. The doors flew open an they dragged the gurney out and pushed inside, side by side to Soul's. Prissa burst into tears as she caught a glimpse of his pale face, his eyes closed and his lips parted slightly, showing the sharp teeth she had fallen in love with. They wheeled him in first and then pushed her into another room. She could hear her friends, probably crying into each other, from inside the room. She imagined Tsubaki sobbing into Black Star's chest and Kid having to comfort three girls as Liz Patty and Maka cried, until Black Star was nice enough to take Maka. She let out a chuckle as they slipped a needle into her arm.

"You're going to go under for a while Miss. Tamu..." the pink haired nurse stated, putting an I.V, into her arm.

"I-I don't want to...I want...I want to see Soul." she breathed, feeling her eyes getting heavy.

"I'm sorry Miss, you can't..." she stated again.

"Nurse Chrona, please leave the room, she's going under, we can handle it from here." a silver-haired nurse stated.

"Thank you Nurse Eruka." the pink haired boy stated bowing and exiting the room, glancing at Prissa's foot and going pale. "I c-can't deal with broken limbs." he whined, holding her head and rushing out of the room.

"No, I don't..." her protest was cut off as her head fell side ways and shallow snores came from her mouth.

**(A few hours later)**

Prissa woke to a screaming blue howler monkey and a brown dog.

"What the?!" she yelped sitting up, scaring the monkey and dog. She rubbed her eyes and Maka and Black star stared at her like she was crazy.

"You ok?"

"Good...your not a monkey and dog." she stated holding her head.

"Come again?"

"The meds made me see you as a howler monkey and a dog. Where's Soul?" she demanded.

"Prissa..." Black Star took her hand in his and rubbed the knuckle of it with his thumb. "He's in a coma. He may never wake up..." he stated, looking at her.

"I want to see him..." she breathed, looking at her lap.

"Prissa..."

"Now." she demanded again.

"You can't get up for a few more hours, the cast on your leg-" Maka stuttered.

"I don't give a shit! Take me to see Soul!" she growled, her eyes were now fixed on her right leg. It was wrapped in a black calf and reached mid calf, already decorated with Black Star's autograph.

"Giriko caused your ankle to fracture. It broke just above the foot. You won't be able to walk for a while." Maka stated.

"I need to see him. I need to tell him sorry...I need..."

"Prissa." Kid stated from the door.

"Kid, I want to see Soul...please...let me see him..."

"Even though my dad is in charge of just about everything here. I can't do that. Neither you nor Soul are in any shape to see each other." Kid stated walking in, followed by red eyed Liz, Patty and Tsubaki.

"How long? how long will this damned thing be on?" Prissa asked, looking at the cast.

"About a month. At least. But you'll be out of here in a few days." Kid stated, looking at the clip board at the end of the bed.

"Great, wheres Rariko?" she asked.

"Over on the other bed, he hasn't left your side since they finished casting your leg, he followed on you bike while Black Star took Soul's bike. He's like you, he blames himself that he didn't go outside when Patty caught you lip locking with Soul." Black Star stated wrapping an arm around Tsubaki's shoulders. He had grown taller in the two years they were on tour and he was about an inch shorter than Tsubaki.

"Well he saved my from Giriko a year ago..." she admitted.

"And you didn't marry him on the spot?" Liz asked, shaking Prissa by the shoulders.

"Even though I asked?" Rariko's drowsy voice asked from the other bed.

"You did not ask. You asked if you could follow me home." she chuckled.

"Dude, you don't ask someone that after they almost get raped." Maka stated rubbing her forehead.

"Ah, good times..." he sighed, getting off the bed and walking over, and idea popped into Prissa's mind.

"Hey Rariko?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you carry me into Soul's room? I want to see him." she stated, looking at her lap.

"Sure." Rariko shrugged, picking her up off the bed bridal style. "You know, you're a lot heavier than you look." he chuckled, looking down at her red face.

"I wasn't expecting you to say yes." she muttered "But, no matter. Onward!" she laughed, pointing towards the door.

"Prissa..." Maka started then realized there was no stopping Rariko as he carried the girl out the door and down the hall. She opened Soul's door and pushed it open, leaning her head on his chest as he brought her in.

"Thank you horsie" she giggled as he set her down in the chair next to Soul's bed. Rariko made a horse sound and walked to the door and leaned against it, watching her as she picked up Soul's hand and pressed it to her lips, kissing his knuckles like he would probably do for her if was in this situation. Her eyes were closed as she whispered to him.

"How she doing?" Kid asked walking in and leaning on the other side of the door, as he watched Prissa.

"She blames herself. I blame myself for the brace on her leg. When Patty came to find Soul, she caught them swapping spit, I was going to go out there, but Maka stopped me and told me that if someone came by Soul would protect her. That night, a year ago, left her with little trust for guys. She trust me because I'm her sound guy." he explained.

"You care for her." Kid stated lowly.

"She's like my sister. She reminds me a lot of Mara...I wonder if she's ok all the time. She's annoying but you love her anyways. And you wish you could be by her all the time, make sure she's safe, never want her to be with guys besides yourself...Prissa, she's become part of my family. Mara loves her to death and my mother is always saying I should date her. My father would have loved her." he stated, his arms crossed over his chest as she watched Prissa.

"You yourself have stolen Maka's heart. I hope you know that." Kid chuckled, looking at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"It's a fair trade since she stole mine. But I know how close she was with Soul. I wish I could have been there in the ambulance with her." he sighed.

"You and Black Star had to take the bikes, both of them would have skinned us alive if anybody else touched them." he stated, a slight chuckle in his voice.

"What about you? You got a girl? I bet it's Liz huh?" Rariko asked, a playful grin on his face.

"What? Your crazy, Liz and Patty are like my sisters. It would be weird for me to think of her-I mean them, as anything more." Kid stuttered trying to hide the red that bloomed across his face. Rariko just laughed quietly and went back to watching Prissa.

"Soul...this is all my fault..." she muttered into Soul's hand.

"Miss. Tamu?" a gold haired woman with yellow eyes stood in the door, between the two men that watched their friends.

"I'm sorry doctor, I had to see him..." she stated, her voice just above a whisper as she let a tear slip down her face.

"It's perfectly alright but...how did you get over here?"

"My horse." she stated straight-faced as she pointed to Rariko.

"I'm the horse, I carried her in here." Rariko stated, raising two fingers.

"Alright then..." the gold haired doctor stated, a little weirded out by the fact she called the copper haired boy a horse. "I'm terribly sorry but Mr. Evans may not wake up. He lost a massive amount of blood and something got into his blood from the blade." she stated, eyes fixed on the albino laying in bed.

"Call the band in. What exactly got into his blood?" Kid asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. The rest of the band filed in and Rariko shut the door. The room smelled like food since everybody had traveled down to the cafeteria and gotten burgers while they were waiting.

"A disease called, Black Blood. There was some on the blade he was sliced with. Unfortunately, Miss. Tamu has some too."

"What does it do?"

"It makes you go slightly crazy, every so often the victim will stumble slightly, have a change in voice, act out of his/her natural way, there's a few more symptoms but they aren't as severe." the woman informed.

"Does it affect anything else?"

"In rare occasions, eye color will change." she stated.

"Prissa. Look at us." Kid called. Prissa looked up from Soul's hand, her light rose colored eyes reflecting back at them.

"There you go, it doesn't affect eye sight though, it just makes the color brighter or darker, or in some cases change the color completely." the doctor stated.

"Thank you Dr. Medusa, We will keep an eye on them, make sure nothing too serious happens."

"Will it affect they're driving skills? They both ride motorcycles and they're their most possessions." Rariko stated.

"It shouldn't. You don't have to worry." Medusa stated.

"Thank you." Kid stated again then moved to the side, away from the door and let the woman go. "Wait, Dr. Medusa. With the hospital's permission, we would like to move Prissa Tamu into Soul's extra bed. It would be easier to keep up on both of them." he added, catching the woman in the hallway.

"I will put it in." she stated, nodding her head.

"Thank you again." he stated, then walked back into the room.

"Prissa, you gonna be ok?" Black Star asked.

"No. I don't know when he's going to wake up. I don't know how I'm going to live with myself knowing I did this." she stated, pressing his hand against her forehead. "He's so cold..." she whispered, her lip quivering.

"Soul will come back Prissa, If he knows that your by yourself right now. He'll come back. He probably won't ever leave your side again though." Black Star stated patting her shoulder.

"I don't want him to..." she muttered.

"I have a question for Rariko and Prissa. Even though we aren't leaving until May and it is December, we would like to ask you two to come on tour with us." Kid stated, smiling at them.

"Really?"

"Is Stein ok with it?" Maka asked, leaning against Rariko, his arm slung around his shoulders.

"He said Prissa could come along and she could bring a friend. But no more than two people." Kid stated, smiling as Patty started laughing and bouncing around the room.

"The princess and the hero are coming with us!" she giggled, finally being shoved into a chair by Liz, who ended up having to sit on her to keep her still.

"I would be honored." Prissa stated, bowing her head to Kid then turning her attention back to Soul.

"I would love to." Rariko chuckled wrapping his other arm around Maka, who just smiled up at him.

"Alright, let me call him." Kid stated, pulling his phone out and walking into the hallway.

"Prissa, you can do your songs. Soul said you and Rariko were doing a few when you and Soul were at his house." Tsubaki stated smiling as Black Star had an arm around her waist.

"Only if Rariko can do them with me." she stated, not looking up from Soul.

"I was just informed that Prissa, you will be moved into the extra bed here your I.V and everything will be moved in here shortly." Kid stated walking back in the room.

"Thanks Kid." Prissa whispered. Her eyes haven't left Soul's chest since she go there.

"Prissa? Do you want something?" Black Star asked, holding up a bag of food.

"We got you a burger." Tsubaki stared, taking the bag from Black Star and leaving it beside Soul's leg.

"Thanks..." she mumbled.

"Holding his hand won't bring him back." Liz mused as she watched Prissa.

"It's two weeks before Christmas...it's all I can do..." she muttered, kissing his knuckles again.

"Thats right, I totally forgot! Can we see Santa in the mall?" Patty asked, clearly not affected by her older sister on top of her.

"Once Prissa is out of here, we can all see him. It would be nice for the public, we could do pictures and autographs for the fans. Course we have to make up some lie for why Soul won't be there." Kid stated smiling as he put a hand on Liz's shoulder.

"Mhm...weird to think as anything more than a sister, eh?" Rariko chuckled, earning a sharp glare from Kid that shut him up.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Liz asked, looking up at Kid.

"Nothing, just something we were talking about earlier." Kid stated, turning his head away from her, hiding the red that plagued his face.

"We should give them some alone time..." Maka stated getting out of Rariko's arms and walking out of the room, the rest of the band following. Prissa waited for them all to leave the room before breaking down into tears into Soul's palm.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed "This is all my fault! Soul, please, if you can hear me. I'm sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you. Just, please wake up. I want to see those red eyes I fell in love with. I want to see that infuriating cocky grin of yours. I just want to see your happy face again...Soul...I-" she stopped as the door opened and the pink haired male nurse walked in the door with Prissa's clipboard.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude..." he stuttered walking in quickly and setting the clip board on the other bed and hurrying from the room.

"Soul...please wake up..." she begged, then put all her weight on her unwounded foot and leaned up, kissing him on the forehead.

"Prissa..." Rariko called, knocking softly on the door as he opened it, "It's time for you to get back in bed and rest some more." he stated.

"Alright, you and the band have fun at the mall..." she whispered, kissing Soul's hand again and setting it on the bed. Rariko picked her up and set her on the other bed.

"We'll be back later ok?" he promised, "Kid and I will be back in a few days to sign you out, ok?" he asked, patting her stomach.

"Don't have too much fun." she chuckled.

"I can only try..." he stated giving her a two-finger salute and walking out of the room.

"We're leaving now. Rest up Prissa." Kid stated, looking at her through the slightly opened door

"Alright Kid, have fun..." she stated, rolling on her side to face Soul.

"When you get out of here, we'll take you to see Santa too!" Patty giggled, pushing Kid away from the door with a sudden yelp.

"Patty...we're 22...you think we'll be let in?" she thought about it for a second "You know what? Sounds like fun, thanks." she chuckled, knowing a famous band would always be let in.

"Get some rest ok?" Maka stated, looking at the black-haired girl with worry in her eyes.

"I'll be ok Maka, just...go have fun..." she whispered. She watched Maka disappear and the rest of the band didn't come back inside so she assumed they had gone to the mall. Prissa whimpered as her eyes laid back on Soul's still un conscience form, she felt her eyes get heavy as she watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

* * *

**Paws: Thank you for reading! Me and my assistant-**  
**Pepper: Since when am I the assistant?**  
**Paws: Since you told the readers the next chapter was.**  
**Pepper: That reminds me! Next chapter: A-**  
**Paws: NO! *covers Pepper's mouth* She's crazy. Ignore my co-writer.**  
**Pepper: *bites Paws* please review. Or No extremely late Christmas gift!**  
**Paws: *groans and sighs* you know what go ahead and announce the chapter...**  
**Pepper: YES! Next chapter: A Christmas Gift To Remember! Will the band regain their lead singer?!**  
**Paws: Please review...**  
**Pepper: OR NO NEXT CHAPTER *laughs hysterically***


	14. A Christmas Gift

**A Christmas Gift To Remember**

The next two weeks crawled by like molasses, it was Christmas and everybody had decorated their houses. Prissa had gone to Rariko's and recorded another song based on how much she missed Soul and everyone had told her it would be a hit. Prissa's cast had been taken off and replaced with a brace and she was told not to put too much stress on it or it would actually break. She went to the hospital everyday to check on Soul and he showed no sign of waking. Dr. Medusa told them if he doesn't wake up by the new year, he may never wake up. She sobbed by his bed when she told them that. Begged him that if he could hear her, he needs to wake up, begged him to open his eyes to the band that misses him so much. When Prissa was signed out, the band had taken her to see Santa Clause in the mall. She got her picture taken with the happiest face she could do, she thought of Soul, and the way she felt towards him, and that alone brought the biggest smile that the band had ever seen from her. She told the fat man in red that all she wanted for Christmas was her best friend to wake up, for her to see the red eyes she loved so much, to see the infuriating smirk that he made when she did something stupid and he promised to himself he wouldn't laugh. He told her he would tell the head Santa and he would see what he could do. Although Prissa knew that wasn't going to happen(I mean seriously...a head Santa? Would that one be at the north pole?)

"Thanks you guys, this really lifted my spirits." Prissa stated, smiling to her friends as she used the crutchs to get back to the truck.

"Not a problem, I'm sorry it took so long to get actually out here." Kid stated chuckling slightly.

"Hey guys, can you drop me and my bike off at the hospital? I'm wanna spend Christmas with Soul." she stated getting in and sitting on the seat while Black Star, Rariko and Patty climbed in the bed of the black truck.

"Are you sure? You're gonna miss one hell of a Christmas party at the radio station." Rariko stated through the small window in the back window.

"Save me a cookie alright?" she asked as the truck pulled away from the mal and driving down the street, the trailer behind them filled with Soul and Prissa's bikes. Kid pulled into the hospital parking lot and Black Star walked her red and black bike out of the trailer and pulling it into a parking spot and let Prissa use her crutchs to walk in. She didn't need them, but it helped her walk and the pain didn't affect her when she wasn't using her leg. She signed in and waved to the truck as it pulled away and she walked into Soul's room and sat down in her chair.

"Hello Prissa, how are you on this fine Christmas eve?" Soul's nurse, Eruka, asked her. She had been the one Prissa was talking to since she came every day to visit Soul.

"I've been alright, do you have any pain meds? My ankle is acting up again..." Prissa answered moving her foot a little.

"I'll see what I can do, alright? Warn me if he wakes." she stated, patting Prissa's shoulder and walking out of the room.

"Hey Soul..." Prissa whispered, half expecting him to wake up and say 'hey' back. "Kid and everybody took me to see Santa in the mall today. You wanna know what I said to him? I told him I wanted to you to wake up, I told him that I wanted to see your pretty red eyes and that infuriating smirk that only you can pull off." She rolled her eyes, fighting the blush monster that attacked her cheeks. "I told him that I all I wanted for Christmas was for you to wake up." she whispered into his knuckles, chuckling slightly. "You wanna know what he said to me? He said that he would talk to the 'head Santa.' I think the dude was mocking me." she stated, thinking to herself he would probably say 'I'll kill him for mocking my princess' she let out a chuckle and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and put her arms on the bed, setting her chin on her arms and holding his hand so it didn't slip off her shoulders. "I know you would kill him Soul...But you can't...It wouldn't be cool to kill a child's dream character..." she chuckled, staring at his closed eyelids. She set her head on her arms and closed her eyes. I was already ten o'clock and with all the hobbling around she did, she was extremely tired. She let her jaws part into a yawn and she let her breathing even out.

**-**

"Hey, are you gonna let me out of here?" Soul asked the little red ogre that sat on the black piano. He had been stuck in this dull black room for two weeks and he was bored out of his mind. The room had black and white retro tiles on the floor, a small table with a phonograph, a big black piano about three chairs, and black walls. The ogre's mouth widened into a sharp toothed smile and Soul groaned.

"That depends...do you want to get out of here?" it asked him.

"For the hundredth time! Yes! I want to see Prissa! She's been talking to a shell of me! I want to see the band! Let me out!" Soul shouted, finally losing his temper and raising his voice.

"You could've gotten out at any time you pleased. I'm not holding you in here, You could snap your fingers-" the red ogre snapped his fingers "And poof. You would be holding your girlfriend again. Oh...listen now...she's talking to you again..."

"Kid and the band took me to the mall to see Santa today...you wanna know what I said? I said I wanted you to wake up, I wanted to see your pretty red eyes I fell in love with, I want to see that infuriating smirk that only he can pull off. I told him that all I wanted for Christmas, was for you to wake up." Prissa's voice echoed around the two and the little ogre grinned at Soul, who's head was leaned back, his lips parted in a soft smile, "And you wanna know what he said? He said he would talk to the 'head Santa' I think the dude was mocking me..." the echoing voice went quiet and Soul chuckled.

"I'll kill him for mocking my princess..." he whispered.

"I know you would kill him Soul...But you can't...It wouldn't be cool to kill a child's dream character." she muttered, then all went quiet.

"I'm going..." Soul stated, standing up and heading towards the big double doors.

"Are you sure she wants to see you?" the little ogre questioned.

"Did you not just hear her? She wants me there, I've been out for too long already." Soul stated, his hand on the knob.

"Be sure it's the right decision." the little red ogre stated, putting the needle on an old record in the phonograph.

"It is..." he stated, then flung open the door and vanished into the darkness.

**-**

Prissa woke when Soul's arm fell from it's place on her shoulders and let out a pop as it hung by the side of the bed. She looked at his face, her eyes darkening as they didn't even flutter. She put her head down but then noticed a small cup of pills and a small cup of water on the stand next to Soul's bed. 'To Prissa, hope that leg gets better' it read in scribbly handwriting.

"Thanks Eruka..." she whispered then turned the chair around, with some difficulty, and grabbed the tiny cup and tossed the pills in her mouth and took a sip of the water, making a stink face as the pills rolled down her throat. She put the cup back to her lips and smiled, the silver haired nurse was so nice, unlike the idiot who hurt them. Her mind zapped to Giriko and Free and she wondered what happened to them. Did they get arrested? Did they get memory loss from the metal to the head? She snickered quietly at the curses that Maka spat at him as she was about to hit him again and again with the metal sheet in her hands.

"Dear Santa Clause...All I want is for my best friend Soul to wake up. I just want to see those pretty red eyes I fell in love with. That infuriating smirk only he can pull off...I just want him to wake up." A familiar gruff voice repeated, the voice cracking slightly from no use. Prissa didn't move, she didn't dare breathe. Did that voice just repeat her Christmas list to her? Was that Soul? No. Impossible, Soul is still unconscience. Prissa downed the rest of the water and turned the chair around to face Soul's un moving body.

"I've been here too long..." she whispered pulling out her phone. "Ha. Two in the morning...of course my brain would-"

"The dude was mocking me. He said he would tell the 'head Santa' and he would see what he could do." that time she looked up from her phone and was met with brilliant red.

"Soul?" she squeaked.

"Hey princess..." he whispered back giving her the grin she had told the Santa she longed to see again. Prissa's phone fell into her lap and she covered her face. Tears streamed from her eyes as she pinched herself again and again.

"This is some kind of sick joke my mind is playing. It knows how much I love him. Why would it keep making me hear and see things." she sobbed, her head falling beside Soul's thigh. She looked up again when she felt someone playing with her messed up boyish hair.

"This..." Soul muttered, the hand playing with Prissa's hair moved to under her chin and forced her head up "Is no joke." he finished

"Soul..." she whined forcing herself onto her unwounded foot, she stumbled closer to his head and wrapped her arms around his neck, careful of his chest.

"Sh...it's alright babe...it's alright...how's your leg?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"What leg?" she realized his questional stare and squeaked "Oh...that leg...Giriko broke it...but I'll be ok." Prissa stated, stuttering ever so slightly.

"He broke it?! I'll kill him!" Soul snarled, sitting up then hissing in pain.

"Soul! Stay laying down! Giriko made a huge gash across your chest. You were bleeding a lot. You were in a coma for two weeks." Prissa stated, her voice getting lower with each sentence.

"Hey. Princess. I'm not going anywhere now. I'm gonna stay with you no matter what ok?" he stated, lifting her chin and looking her in the eyes. He gently pulled her face closer to his, and his eyes closed slowly. They're lips were centimeters away from each others when the door opened. The pink haired boy from Prissa's room stepped in and saw them centimeters from kissing.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry!" he yelped stumbling back outside.

"Always an interuption, huh, Soul?" Prissa giggled, then jerked her head up and they're lips met. It was Christmas day, and Prissa's gift had taken its sweet time, but she finally got it. Soul's eyes were lit like a candle once more, and his shark toothed grin occupied his face again. The door opened again and they broke apart reluctantly.

"Your mouth tastes like mint." Soul chuckled.

"Oh shut up." Prissa snapped. Dr. Medusa walked in, followed by Eruka and Chrona. Prissa sighed, grabbed her crutches and stood. "I'll call Kid and the band, they'll be by as soon as the doctors are done." she stated, then used the crutches to swing out of the room.

"We'll be right over." Kid stated on the phone and she hung it up and slipped it into her pocket. She sat in the chairs of the waiting room, her mind fluttering at the thought of the shared kiss. Not the one on the back wall of the bar, but the loving one they just shared in a hospital room.

"Prissa!" Maka shouted as the automatic doors opened and Rariko and the band ran in to meet their friend.

"Is it true? Is Soul really awake?" Patty asked, her blue eyes wide.

"We're gonna need a concert for his return. You could sing your 'Breathing' song, and then pretend you don't know Soul is back and he could come out and you could be all lovey dovey and such." Liz stated, her smile widening at the thought of Soul's return concert.

"Oh I don't know...Stein may not approve of it." Prissa stated, shaking her head.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Stein's voice turned them to stone as they turned to look at him.

"H-hi Dr. Stein..." Prissa stuttered waving slightly.

"Stein! What the hell are you doing here?" Kid asked, his gold eyes wide.

"I'm watching the TV and I come across the gossip news network. What is this about my lead singer being in New York for two weeks?" he demanded, eyes traveling to each adult.

"You mean you never told him?!" Prissa shouted at Kid, who yelped and hid behind Liz.

"I'm sorry Stein, I would have called you, I thought you knew. These idiots wanted to go to the bad side of town to go to a club and me and Maka almost got raped. I got Maka out of it, but the assailant broke my leg and sliced Soul's chest." Prissa explained.

"Did she try to stop you?" Stein asked, as calm as a un disturbed pond.

"Yes sir..." they all muttered, looking at their feet.

"And you went anyways?" Stein muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"Yes sir..." they droned. Only Rariko sat next to Prissa and didn't say a word.

"Well I'm glad all we got out of an attack was a broken leg and a coma. None of you are dead behind a club so we should be happy about that. As for you Kid, you're the most mature of the group. Even heading Prissa's warning and still going. That is risky and unlike you. Did you have weapons?"

"Prissa gave them knives and pepper spray." Rariko spoke up. Stein's eyes traveled to him and Prissa felt him go rigid.

"And you are...?"

"Rariko Naika. Prissa's best friend, brother, hero from a year ago, sound guy, and her conscience." he listed off as many things as he could think of that she considered him.

"You are the one assisting Prissa on the tour, yes?"

"Yes sir. That's me." Rariko answered.

"Its a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure you'll be accepted into the family." Stein stated, a smile on his face.

"Huh?"

"We consider ourselves a family instead of just a band." Kid explained, sitting beside Prissa.

"You're probably going to be the brother." Maka stated, sitting on his lap and leaning back.

"Step-brother maybe. It's awkward for actual siblings to feel feelings for each other." Kid stated, getting a glare from both of them.

"What?!" he cried, his hands held up in defense.

"excuse me? Miss. Tamu? Soul is asking for you." the pink haired nurse, Chrona, called. He was shaking from head to toe and he wore a black lab coat instead of the normal white.

"Alright, can the rest of my friends come in too?" she asked, making sure her crutches were under her as she stood.

"Yeah. They're done unhooking him." he stated, his voice shaking slightly.

"Thanks Chrona." Prissa stated, then led the way into Soul's room. Everyone fanned out to see Soul stuffing his face with hospital food.

"Yup, he's back." Stein chuckled.

"Soul. Slow down. You don't want to choke after you just woke up!" Prissa whined rushing to his bed side.

"You worry too much." Soul mumbled, his mouth full of food.

"Well...happy your back." she stated, rubbing his back. He swallowed, sighed happily and leaned over, kissing Prissa's cheek.

"Ew! Your breath smells like garlic!" she whined pushing him away.

"Better get used to it, babe. I like Italian food." he chuckled stuffing another bite into his mouth.

"Ugh, gross." she muttered sitting in her chair, her hand on her forehead.

"And why would you care what his breath smells like?" Maka asked, a slight smirk on her face. Soul looked at Prissa with narrowed eyes and Prissa jumped back and pressed herself against the seat.

"It never left!" she squeaked, looking like she just went hyper speed and was flattened against her seat.

"Ooh! Maybe because they kissed when Soul woke up! I mean, that _was_ Prissa's Christmas wish!" Patty giggled at the red-faced Prissa.

"You wanted a kiss from me? I believe you skipped that in your reciting your wish list to the mall Santa." Soul stated, looking at Prissa.

"It was not! I just asked him for my best friend to wake up!" she squeaked.

"Well you got that present whether you wished for it or not." Soul chuckled throatily and continued eating. He was as skinny as a twig, but only because he hadn't eaten in two weeks.

"Soul kissed the princess!" Patty cheered, bouncing up and down like a five-year old.

"Actually, if I remember correctly. I was just holding the princess's face. Prissa was the one who kissed me." Soul stated a grin on his face.

"Soul..." she whined hiding behind him.

"Yes, my love?" he answered cheekily.

"Stop it!" she whined, trying to bury her face into his shoulder-blade.

"Oh come on. You ask for me for Christmas, get your kiss, and now your asking me to stop teasing you?" he stated.

"Anyways. Soul. Your coming home tonight actually. Stein just paid them and signed you out. You're coming back to the apartment with us." Kid stated smiling.

"Really?" Prissa asked, a smile on her face again as she looked at Kid.

"You sound excited that I'll be sleeping in your bed again." Soul chuckled.

"I'm not!" she protested, her face a dark red.

"Your saying that, but you're not trying to get away from me." Soul chuckled, holding her chin again.

"I would but my ankle is killing me! I can't walk on it when it's like this." she stated massaging just above the brace.

"So...I know this is a sensitive topic, but what happened two weeks ago? What did Giriko and Free do?" he asked. Prissa fell silent and her eyes dulled. All eyes shifted to her and she sat back in her chair.

"After I told you and Maka to go. Giriko came up behind me and tried to left up my shirt. I used my pepper spray, and Free came after me. I used it on him too. Giriko came up behind me and tore the brass knuckles and my pepper spray bottle. I always have a separate one that keep hidden in my handbag just in case and I used it back on Giriko. He screamed and kicked me in the back, and I slammed against the wall. After my vision cleared and my brained stopped rattling around, he stood over me with a rusty blade and a sadistic smile on his face. He told me he wasn't even going to play with me. Only kill me. I got scared and he stabbed my calf...and then stepped on it. I screamed in pain, trying to beg him to stop but he only stabbed me again. He stood and raised the blade to slash from here" she pointed to her left cheek bone and trailed her finger down across her neck and onto her left arm "To here." she ended it about her right under arm. "And...thats when Soul rushed in and took the blow for me. I watched you crumple and I wished it was myself, Giriko laughed at you on the ground and raised the blade again. Maka came up behind him and smacked him in the head with a metal sheet. Liz hit Free with another." Prissa was trembling, her voice no better. She stared at her knees, her eyes watering. "It's my fault your in that bed Soul. I'm proof that that place is dangerous. Giriko tried to rape me a year ago, and that's where I met Rariko. If I had been more convincing...you guys wouldn't have gone. Maka wouldn't have had her embarrassed face being shone and her virginity almost taken from her. My ankle wouldn't be broken, and I wouldn't have stab wounds in my leg. Soul wouldn't have had to save me. He wouldn't have Black Blood in him like I do. He wouldn't have that scar he does now. He wouldn't be in that bed, we could have all been at my apartment, eating Taco Bell or something. It's my fault I didn't stop you." she whispered, her voice barely audible. She was sucked into a hug by Soul and she gladly sunk into it.

"It is not your fault. Stop beating up yourself over it." Soul murmured holding the shaking girl closer.

"She's been blaming herself since that night." Maka stated, leaning her head back on Rariko's chest.

"Wait. What is Black Blood?" Soul asked, he felt Prissa go stiff and she looked up at him. "Since when did your eyes change?" he asked. He remembered her having dull silver-blue, not light rose.

"It's a powerful disease." Dr. Medusa's voice cut through the air like a knife and everyone moved to the side to let her pass. "It attacks the brain and makes you slip into madness faster than a normal person. It will make you stumble, Act out of the ordinary, On rare occasions, change eye color. That is why this young woman's eyes are a light rose color instead of her silver-blue." Medusa explained.

"So we have a blood disease..." Soul muttered, his grip tightening on Prissa.

"It won't kill you though, and it isn't contagious. But your kids may have it." Medusa stated, checking the clip board.

"Alright. Thank you again Dr. Medusa. We will be gone by half an hour." Kid stated.

"Hey, Maka and I are going to go buy him some clothes. Soul what's your size?"

"Extra large in everything." Maka chuckled.

"Large in jeans, large in shirts and medium in boxers." he stated, stuffing another bite into his mouth, glaring slightly at Maka.

"Kay, come on Maka." Rariko stated, walking the blonde out the door. They got in the truck and disappeared as Soul stretched and pushed the seemingly never-ending plate of food away.

"Hey Soul, everybody wants to have a reunion concert for you. What do you think?" Prissa asked, stretching her own arms with a wide yawn.

"I think...I'll only do it, if you sing. And I can take Rariko's place in your duets." Soul stated.

"What?!" Prissa shouted, falling back into her chair.

"You heard me..." he chuckled.

"Rariko wrote those songs himself. He's not going to just-"

"Sure." Rariko chuckled, a bag of clothes in his hand.

"All that work? And you don't want to sing it yourself?" Prissa breathed.

"I stay behind the camera, and away from crowds. You know that. Soul would learn it easily and all you have to do is give them your flash drive." Rariko stated, tossing Soul the bag.

"Why are you so scared for me to sing with you? Have you done dirty songs with him? Do I need to show you how dirty I can get?" Soul asked, pulling Prissa's face close to him, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

"Soul!" Liz barked, covering Patty's eyes. He just chuckled at the red-faced Prissa and pulled the sheet away from him. He groaned with stiffness and stood, wrapping the sheet around his waist as he walked into the bathroom. Prissa looked at Maka, who snickered quietly.

"What...did he mean by that?" she asked, slightly scared of the answer,

"He meant"

"I meant, A dirty song off. Who ever has the dirtiest song wins. The loser gets to be the winner's personal assistant for a month and has to do what ever the winner tells him/her to do. No matter how wrong. No matter how strange. What ever the winner asked for, whether its a bottle of water or something more." Soul stated, breathing on Prissa's ear. She flinched away from him and hit him in the shoulder, getting an 'oof' in return.

"No way in hell Soul. I will not take those chances." Prissa stated.

"Hey Soul. We got your bike." Kid stated, sensing Prissa's discomfort and trying to get his mind off the song off.

"You brought Baby? Oh my gosh I miss her." Soul muttered, standing up and walking to Kid.

"Well, you can ride her later, Black Star get the bikes loaded up and everyone onto the tour bus. Kid you can get a head start over to the apartment. We need to start working on this Christmas concert." Stein demanded.

"Yes Sir!" everyone chanted in unison and marched out the door, leaving Stein and Prissa, who was getting the crutches under her as she stood up.

"Prissa. Are you sure your going to be alright for the Christmas concert?" he asked, standing by the door.

"Just no hardcore dancing. I have an idea for me while singing." she stated, nodding to him as she swung herself out the door and out into the parking lot.

"Alright. We'll see what we can do." Stein stated following her out. Sure enough, in the parking lot was a big bus that, on the side, read 'The Scythe's Edge' with the doors opened. Black Star was getting Prissa's bike, that she had named Meteor, into the white trailer and locking the door and hopping in the passenger seat of the truck while Kid got it started and pulled away. Soul was laying on his back in the bus, a magazine held over his head and his red eyes moving across the page.

"Where has Soul gone? Kid, the bass player for The Scythe's Edge, told us that 'Soul wanted to see his family in New York' and we haven't seen the albino since. Rumors tell us that after Maka's devastating break up with the lead singer, he needed to get away from his beloved band. Soul Eater may have fallen for a small town radio host after seeing these two at a Denny's where she stormed out, then later at a DeathBucks where she showed him her phone and he followed her home." he read aloud to the listening band then showed them the pictures. One showed Prissa and Soul sitting in the Denny's booth and then another was when Prissa stormed away. A third showed them sitting at the DeathBucks, then another showed them riding off on they're different bikes.

"Well...nice lie. I gotta give it to Kid. I didn't think he could lie that convincingly." Soul chuckled then got up as Stein walked in with Prissa in his arms, her crutches over his shoulder.

"Thanks..." Stein muttered, setting her on the couch next to Soul and laying her crutches against the wall. Prissa yawned and leaned against Soul, who just chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders

"Lets get back to her apartment. I'll tell you the way so you don't get lost." Maka stated getting up and sitting behind Stein in the driver seat.

"Soul..." Prissa muttered, her eyes closed, her already half asleep "I'm sorry..." she whispered then her breathing evened out and her head fell from his shoulder to his thigh and he jumped at the sudden movement. Liz chuckled at Soul, who had no idea how to tackle this situation.

"Can you carry her inside?" Liz asked, patting the hair of Patty, whose head was laid across her legs, a bubble growing from her nose with every breath.

"Yeah, she's already asleep..." he chuckled then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"She wrote a song for you. She missed you that much. She's going to sing it at the concert." Liz stated, leaning back, her arms slung over her head. The bus rolled to a stop and Black Star got on, walking straight over to Prissa, who hadn't stirred.

"Whoa. What are you doing?" Soul asked, putting a foot out to stop Black Star.

"You can't carry her, your still hurt." Black Star stated.

"Of course I can carry her, she's not that heavy,and I'm alright." he stated, gathering Prissa in his arms and getting up, falling back at first but standing with the sleeping girl in his arms, who let out a small sleepy groan and snuggled further into the albino's chest.

"Kid isn't going to be happy." Black Star sighed.

"Well tell him I haven't seen my girl in a long time, and I'm not about to hand her over to another guy." Soul stated walking off the bus and walking up the stairs and into Prissa's apartment. Black Star walked off the bus, followed by Rariko, Maka and Liz with a dead to the world Patty. Stein chuckled as he watched the band disappear into the apartment and shut the door.

"Ok sleeping arrangements!" Kid called as soon as everyone was inside the apartment. "The girls will take the secondary bedroom. The guys will take the living room, better call who wants the couch now."

"Me!" Black Star and Rariko shouted at the same time, then glared at each other.

"You two may fight it out but no blood on the carpet." Kid stated calmly as he pulled a blanket out and laid it on the floor before getting a pillow from the closet and another blanket then laying on the floor and pulling the blanket over his head.

"What ever, night guys." Soul called, walking into Prissa's room and laying her on the bed then covering her with the blanket then walking around and climbing in beside her. Sounds of fighting were heard and Kid shouted 'Rariko got the couch!" then all went quiet but the shuffling of feet and even that died away after a while. Soul laid awake next to Prissa thinking, his hands folded on his naked chest(Yes he is wearing something) as he stared at the white ceiling. _Does Prissa blame herself for what happened? What is this Black Blood stuff? Who were those people who said_ 'don't make us come find you' _to Prissa? Did Giriko and Free have something to do with them? How can I sleep with these thoughts in my head? _he groaned loudly, rubbing his face with one hand. _Prissa blames herself for what happened to me. Rariko blames himself for not coming out to get us. I guess it's just-_ his thoughts were cut off by a shudder and a slight mumble from the sleeping Prissa beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and her shivering instantly stopped. He chuckled and laid his head above hers and smiled down at her. _I think I can sleep just fine..._ was his last thought before closing his bright red eyes and drifting off to sleep as the sun rose and threw it's rays through the window. Christmas Day.

* * *

**Paws: SO CUTE!  
Pepper: Finally finished another chapter?  
Paws: With no help from you. Anyways, I HAVE A CHALLENGE!  
Pepper: Oh no...  
Paws: Shut up. In the Soul Eater anime, in one episode(can't remember) Black Star screams 'OW MY FACE'  
Pepper: Ahh good times...  
Paws: In humor seeking, I have decided to put that SOMEWHERE in my story. If my faithful readers write the word 'FACE' in their review, I will put that hysterical line in my story.  
Pepper: Your hopeless.  
Paws: Thank you for reading! With school back, it annoys me since I can't write stories in class and post them automatically like I do now.  
Pepper: ANYWAYS Next Chapter: Concert Party: Christmas partys will rock the house with The Scythe's Edge playing. What will Soul think of Prissa's song?  
Paws: I wasn't done!  
Pepper: You are now. REVIEW AND WAIT FOR UPDATES!**


	15. Christmas Day Presents

**Paws: Please forgive us for not posting sooner, and if you notice this isn't the chapter Pepper said it would be. IM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT TOO  
Pepper: she isn't sorry, anyways this chapter is a filler since we started working on it and then realized it was already to long, so we just decided to post this one and then the next chapter will be the concert.  
Paws: SO SORRY*is crying*  
Pepper: this chapter is super cute according to Paws and since shes sobbing on the floor right now, she can't say it.  
Paws: Special thanks to my best friend in real life NerdyNinja, who helps me when I'm stuck for story ideas. The necklace thing was hers.**

* * *

****

Christmas Day

Prissa woke to a warm chest and a nice smell of bacon and eggs. She sighed happily and snuggled into the chest, her eyes still closed. Her eyes flew open when she heard the chest chuckle and she shot backwards, almost falling off the bed but an arm flew out, catching her before she tumbled off the bed. It pulled her back and again, arms wrapped around her waist and a chin rested on her hair, the chest chuckled and rubbed her back.

"Who changed me?" she asked, her voice low.

"I promise I didn't look." the broad chest stated.

"Soul!" she yelped, trying to get away to see what he put her in.

"Yes?" he asked, his mouth near her ear. Prissa instinctively flinched, earning her a face plant into her pillow.

"Who is cooking?" she asked, being forced to lay next to his chest.

"I dunno. Kid maybe." he stated, his chin resting on her hair again.

"Soul..." she muttered, then opened her eyes to look at the chest, a white scar painting his skin. "Soul! Your chest!" she cried, then buried her face into her pillow, crying again.

"I know..." he sighed, knowing what she was crying over. A scar now marked where Giriko had sliced him, now marked his sacrifice for Prissa, now marked what had caused him to be away for two weeks, what had caused her to worry and act all lovey to the albino.

"I'm so sorry..." she whined, her face never leaving her pillow

"It isn't your fault. Don't cry...shh..." Soul muttered, rubbing her back as he collected the girl back in his arms and stroked her back until she stopped crying. Soul was about to pull away when the door flew open.

"HA HA! Kid has made bacon and eggs for breakfast! And your god demands you..." he stopped as he noticed Prissa curled in Soul's bare chest, her spaghetti strap tank sleeves sliding off her shoulders. His happy face turned deadly.

"Black Star! It's not what it looks like!" Prissa protested, a small sniffle ending her sentence.

"Your crying and your bra strap is falling off! What the hell else were you two doing?!" Black Star demanded stalking up to the bed.

"Its not a bra, it's a tank top." Prissa stated, sniffling slightly again.

"And we weren't doing anything." Soul finished.

"Then why are you crying?" Black Star growled.

"She saw my scar dude." Soul stated, yanking the blanket away from them. Prissa was curled into Soul's arm in a spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of his basketball shorts and Soul only in his boxers, the scar pale against his tan skin.

"Oh...yeah, she still blames herself huh?" Black Star muttered, all hostility gone.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here..." she growled wiggling out of Soul's grip and getting off the bed, wincing slightly as she stood on her foot but slowly limped her way into the living room, where everyone was lounging around, a plate a food either in their hands of beside them as they fought over what channel to watch.

"Hey Prissa." Kid called, then got up, his empty plate in hand and walked into the kitchen.

"How many eggs did you use?" she asked, looking at the pile of scrambled eggs.

"All of them, sorry we'll get you some more." Kid stated, bowing his head and grabbing Prissa a plate and piling it with eggs.

"I didn't know I had bacon..." she stated, picking up a piece and crunching on it.

"Then you need to clean out your fridge, Black Star raided it and put out two packages of bacon and a whole carton of eggs, and seeming as only Me and Maka know how to cook it, we both split it. I made bacon while she made the eggs." he stated, filling the other half of the plate with bacon.

"Thanks Kid, so what are we watching?" she asked, taking the plate from him and limping back into the living room. Everyone stopped and looked at her with wide grins and she just blinked at them, she took another step and looked in the corner, her eyes widened the size of the plate in her hands and her jaw fell to the floor. Black Star's drum set sat in her living room corner, Kid's bass and Tsubaki's guitar leaned against it, electric lights wrapped around the entire thing and presents laid haphazardly all around it. Soul and Black Star walked out of Prissa's room, laughing and Soul wrapping an arm around Prissa and kissing her cheek.

"Merry Christmas babe." he chuckled, taking the full plate before she dropped it.

"We couldn't get you a tree, but we had our equipment." Kid stated, apologizing.

"I never had enough to actually have Christmas. I always ended up spending it with Rariko." she breathed, not moving.

"Well come on, lets have a Christmas day! Well. What's left of it." Patty cheered crawling the lit up drum set.

"I didn't even get you guys anything..." she whined as she limped over and sat on the wall, her back leaning against it.

"Sure you did." Rariko chuckled, getting up and walking into Prissa's room, he returned with her laptop case and handed it to her. He went into the closet and pulled out an old projector and a bunch of cords. He set it up and hook the laptop into it. "Find 'My family' and you'll see what I'm talking about." Then sat back next to Maka on the couch.

"Ok..." she muttered going through her files and finally finding what Rariko was talking about. She opened it and Soul sat next to Prissa as the projector came up and showed the file opening. 'Here I Am' began playing an instantly Prissa recognized it, it was Prissa's favorite song from the movie Spirit: Stallion Of The Cimarron.

A Picture faded in as the lyrics started, and it showed Black Star tackling Prissa when they first met. Then another appeared and the first faded out, Prissa falling over in the plane, her foot in Soul's chest.

**Here I am, this is me**

**There is no where else on Earth I'd rather be **

**Here I am, it's just me and you **

**Tonight we'll make our dreams come true**

"Ouch." Soul muttered, wrapping an arm around Prissa's shoulder. She giggled as it continued playing. Maka appeared on the screen, almost beating Soul after Prissa kissed his cheek in front of the radio station. Tsubaki and Black Star kissing and then another smaller one where the pillow hit them in the heads. Death The Kid spun onto the screen, being pulled by Liz and Patty into the most girly of all the mall stores.

**It's a new World, it's a new start**

It's alive, with the beating of Young hearts

It's a new day, it's a new plan

I've been waiting for you, here I am

A group shot came up with Prissa on Soul's shoulders, and Maka glaring at her from the side. Black Star had an arm around Tsubaki and Kid stood with his hands latched behind his back, Liz and Patty using him as an arm rest and looking cool for the picture.

**Yeah yeah yeah**

**Here I am**

Prissa pixellated in and she held a microphone to her open mouth, her eyes clenched shut, and her free hand up in the air. The time Soul had made her sing at the concert sent Prissa's face a bright red and she covered her face.

**Here we are, we've just begun **

**And after all this time, my time has come **

**Yeah, here we are, still going strong **

**Right here in the place were we belong**

The tempo quickened and another group shot showed up, a picture where black-haired Black Star was carrying Prissa to the open trunk. Another in the radio room, with everybody scattered everywhere, but turned to the sound booth door, where the picture was being taken, Prissa with her hand to Soul's cheek and Patty holding her stomach.

**Ooh!**

It's a new World, it's a new start

It's alive, with the beating of Young hearts

It's a new day, it's a new plan

I've be waiting for you, here I am

The concert shot popped up again, Prissa had her free hand pointed to the crowd, her back to the side of the stadium, a smile on her face. Soul was seen in the back ground, a smile on his face as he watched her sing.

**Yeah here I am**

**Here I am**

**Yeah...**

**Yeah...**

**[Waiting for you, here I am]**

Soul and Prissa stood side by side, they're bikes beside them but beside Prissa was Soul's bike and beside Soul was Prissa's bike. Prissa was in her heels and she had her elbow on Soul's shoulder as she blew a kiss at the camera.

**Here I am, this is me **

**There is no where else on **

**Earth I'd rather be **

**Here I am, just me and you **

**Tonight we'll make our dreams come true...**

Prissa sat with Soul at the Denny's booth, Soul trying to talk to her as she cussed him out. Soul hadn't noticed but she had flicked him off when she was picking up her food bag. Soul looked at Prissa who stared at the wall that the slide show was being shown on, trembling slightly as she held back a roaring laugh.

**Ooh!**

It's a new World, it's a new start

It's a live, it's a feeling of Young hearts

It's a new day, it's a new plan

I've be waiting for you,

**Ooh! It's a new World, it's a new start**

It's alive, with the beating of Young hearts

It's a new day, it's a new plan

I've be waiting for you, ooh... here I am

Prissa showed up again, her microphone to her mouth, her hand on her knee as she crouched low. Soul in the back ground had tissues up his nose and was watching her with his mouth wide open as he watched her dance

**Here I am**

**Ooh**

**Right next to you**

**An suddenly the World is all brand new**

**Here I am**

**Here I am**

**Oh, I'm gonna stay**

**Now There is nothing standing in our way**

**Ooh! Here I am**

**Here I am**

**This is me...**

A final group shot faded in as the song faded and Prissa sat with the rest of the band, Rariko giving her bunny ears and Prissa giving him a death glare. Black Star was jumping in from the side and Tsubaki was trying to calm him down. Death The Kid was off to the side, hitting the ground, Liz trying to calm his symmetry attack and Patty laughing her ass off. Maka and Soul stood with their elbows on Prissa's head as she glared at Rariko, using her as an arm rest.

"That was awesome!" Patty squealed, giggling at the shots that Maka was glaring at Soul.

"I don't know where it came from, but yeah. It was." Prissa agreed, letting out a squeak as her shoulders were squeezed by Soul.

"Come on present time!" Liz shouted reaching for the nearest gift.

"Wait!" Soul shouted as Prissa typed furiously on her computer. She hit the space bar and a playlist appeared on the wall, starting up with Rariko and Prissa's song, 'Hall Of Fame' started playing and she set her computer to the side. "Now we can!" he stated, nodding. Liz, who froze when he said wait, moved again grabbing the gift she was originally reaching for.

"Since Liz has so nice to volunteer as Santa. You may do it." Soul chuckled. Liz glared at him and looked at the tag on the present.

"Kid this is from Patty and I." she stated, handing him a small present. "Soul, this is from Maka." She handed it to him and she looked over at Maka.

"Is it going to explode?" he asked.

"No." she stated, nudging Rariko slightly.

"Prissa, this is from Soul." she stated, handing a messily wrapped cloth present.

"I can tell." she giggled.

"It's the thought that counts." he stated, looking away.

"You're right." she giggled, moving up and kissing his cheek.

"Patty, this is from Kid. Me, this is from Kid." she stated, handing one to Patty and putting one behind her.

"Maka, this is from Rairko." she stated, handing her a neatly wrapped rectangle box.

"Black Star, from Tsubaki. Tsubaki from Black Star. Prissa from Black Star. Everyone from Black Star." she called, handing everyone a simple card, and Tsubaki a small box.

"Rariko, this is from...Maka." she stated, handing him a small card.

"Um, Prissa, you have another few presents, but there under the TV and for after everyone else opens their presents." Kid stated, smiling.

"Um, ok..." she muttered, she leaned against Soul, who wrapped an arm around her and chuckled.

"Liz and Patty first." Prissa stated, holding the messy paper in her lap.

"Kay." They both chimed then tore into the paper revealing a box each. They looked at each other and opened them, looking inside, they both pulled out matching grey and white cowboy hats and red ties. Under the Liz's hat was a bunch of make up, blush, eye shadow, mascara, and every shade of lipstick known to man. Under Patty's was a medium-sized stuffed giraffe, which she tore from the box and fell over backwards hugging to death.

"I could never find this shade! Where on earth did you find it!?" Liz gasped, pulling out a shade of dark purple.

"Not telling." Kid chuckled.

"Ok Kid, your turn." Prissa stated. Kid nodded and with out a word, tore it open at the small over lapping paper and was met with a small box. He aimed it away from him and opened it, when nothing came out, he peered inside, a small bow tie with a goofy skull mask decorated it laid inside and he pulled it out.

"It's perfectly symmetrical, where did you find it?" Kid asked, looking at the perfect bow tie.

"Not telling." Liz chuckled, leaning her head back.

"Thank you." he added, nodding to her.

"Took forever to find it though." she muttered looking at the wall.

"Maka?"

"Mk." she stated, tearing the wrapping from the box and opening the little container. "Oh wow..." she whispered out of breath as she pulled it out. It was a simple silver chain with a heart charm and a small open book charm with an emerald set into the open spine.

"Pretty..." Patty gasped, poking the tiny book charm.

"Rariko?" Prissa called, watching as he started unwrapping it. Maka shifted and pulled her knees under her chin, the box gripped tightly in her hands.

"What's this?" Rariko asked, showing it to Maka, a small clay heart sat in the box, decorated with fake rhinestone and a smaller painted heart.

"It's her heart dude." Soul answered "Don't break it or we'll all kick your ass."

"I won't. I promise." Rariko stated, setting it on the couch beside him as he pulled the necklace from the box and put it over Maka's head. She moved her hair out of the way and allowed him to clasp it then let her hair fall against her back, chuckling as his arms wrapped around her and he kissed her forehead. They heard a shutter click and looked over to see Prissa with her phone out and a wide smile on her face.

"Tsubaki?"

"Your gonna love it." Black Star stated, his chest puffed out as she un wrapped the small square. She opened it to a bracelet with a swirling blue heart charm and a yellow star charm on it.

"I do love it, thank you Black Star." Tsubaki stated, showing it to everyone.

"Because no one can resist a big man like me, I had to get something just as beautiful as the girl I was giving it to." Black Star boasted, as he latched the clasp on Tsubaki's wrist.

"Soul?" Soul ripped the paper off the box and tossed it aside, muttering that he would pick it up later and looking at the box.

"A 6-pack of tiny Dr. Peppers..." he stated, popping one off and opening it, only to have it spray right in his face. The entire room fell into laughter as Soul sat there, his face squished up, the soda dropping from his face.

"Kid, can you get him some paper towels?" Prissa asked, trying not to laugh. He got up and tossed him a roll, which he caught and wiped his face.

"Prissa? Your present?" Kid asked, sitting down beside Liz, who had a small mirror on as she put on the dark purple lipstick.

"Should I be scared?" she asked, looking at it.

"Awe, that's not fair." Soul whined, wiping some soda off Prissa's face and neck. She pulled the paper off and inside laid a low cut V-neck shirt with the band's name written across the chest and Soul leaning against a red and black zig zag sycthe with a finger in his mouth as he made a seductive face.

"Great...a band shirt. And what band is it? Of course, it's The Scythe's edge." she muttered showing everyone the shirt.

"Oh my gosh! That one isn't even online yet!" Liz shouted, pointing to the black shirt.

"Really? But a Scythe's Edge shirt? Really Soul? And with your face on it too." Prissa muttered, folding it and putting it on the keyboard of her laptop.

"Everyone can open their cards from me!" Black Star shouted, getting everyone's mind off the shirt, leaping and standing in front of Prissa, who just stared at him. They all fished out their forgotten cards and opened them up at the same time, all sharing at sweatdrop as it was just Black Star's autograph and a dollar."Since I'm such a big man, no one needs a bigger present than a big star's auto-" Prissa cut him off as she pulled her arm back and punched him in the face, sending him stumbling backwards.

"Ow My Face!" he bellowed, holding his nose, stumbling backwards.

"Don't get close to my face." She muttered, looking at the card.

"What's wrong princess?" Soul asked, looking at Kid who reached under the couch and slid something over to him.

"I dunno, I guess I thought Christmas with the band was going to be cooler...I'll put the card somewhere and forget about it, and the shirt, I won't wear, that V-neck is way to low."Prissa muttered, rubbing her ankle.

"Hm. Close your eyes princess, I've got one more to give you." Soul chuckled opening the box as she closed her eyes. She heard Maka gasp and felt cool metal on her neck. "you can open your eyes now." he chuckled.

"What-Oh my dear lord Soul. What..." she breathed as Liz held her mirror up to show the necklace. A gold chain hung from her neck, a heart charm with tiny engraving in it, pulled the chain and let it hang just above the top of the tank.

"A princess's Soul Is Never Alone. Soul + Prissa." Soul recited, holding Prissa's hand. Prissa felt her eyes water for the second time and she touched the heart.

"Soul..." she whispered, then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Kiss the princess! It's Christmas!" Patty squealed, pulling her phone out of her bra and aiming it at the two.

"Come on you two. He just gave you a necklace! Kiss!" Rariko laughed, pulling Maka closer.

"Don't make me come up there." Prissa snarled, glaring at Rariko.

"Come at me bro." he stated, patting his chest and nodding his head back.

"Awe, come on princess..." Soul stated, holding Prissa's chin as he forced her to look at him. She felt her face grow hot and she could even see a slight red on his face. "You don't want to...disappoint your prince do you?" he whispered huskily, pulling her face closer. She was glad no one could hear him and she let her eyes slide close.

"Just...watch your teeth..." she whispered, barely audible, her voice trembling. She heard him chuckle and their lips met, they heard shutters clicking and she knew this was probably going to appear in the next slide show. Her body moved on its own as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and he hoisted onto his crossed lap, never breaking the kiss. Soul nipped at her bottom lip, causing her to gasp at the sudden pain and she felt him smirk against her mouth. Another shutter sound and a knock at the door made them stop.

"Ho ho ho. I come bearing presents." they heard Stein from outside the door and Prissa pulled away, nipping his bottom lip back and setting her head in his neck.

"It better be Black Star and Tsubaki next year." Prissa grumbled against Soul's shoulder. He chuckled and kissed her neck.

"Coming." Kid called, getting off the floor and walking to the door, he opened it to Stein wearing a fake beard, a red and white suit and a Christmas hat. He held a bag over his shoulder that came out in points in some places. Kid let him in and he walked into the living room, everyone chanted 'Merry Christmas Stein' and stared at Soul and Prissa. Prissa felt Soul's lips depart from the spot on her lower neck and she pulled her head up, her eyes meeting with Stein as he looked at her and tried not to laugh.

"What did you...Liz, let me borrow that mirror." Prissa demanded, her hand held out to the blonde. Liz looked at her and then to Soul's grinning face, then to her neck and her jaw fell to the floor. She slowly handed it to her and backed up, as did everyone else in the room besides Soul, who just held onto her tighter. She looked in the mirror and moved it to where she saw her neck. Her face bloomed red as a hicky painted the base of her neck, just about where the lining of a shirt ended.

"Soul!" she bellowed, her arms raising to hit him. Soul's countered her hit and caught her wrists, grinning as she sat there with her arms above her head, her face completely red and her eyes blazing with fury.

"You know. Your really cute when your mad." he chuckled, pecking her lips.

"Wait until Soul's fan girl's see that." Stein chuckled and set the bag down on the floor and it opening, spilling a few wrapped presents onto the floor.

"You're officially Soul's." Liz giggled, taking her mirror back from Prissa

"Yay me...you're not even two days home and you're already claiming me." Prissa muttered, slipping her wrists free, and leaning on his chest, being careful of his scar.

"I work fast." he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and setting his chin on her head.

"Anyways!" Stein shouted, pulling a few presents out. "Prissa and Rariko." he stated, tossing them each a wrapped present. "Soul and Maka. Kid, Patty and Liz. And Black Star and Tsubaki." he called out, tossing them each a present.

"Thanks Stein." Rariko chuckled opening it, his eyes lit up as he pulled the black Skull Candy over-ear headphones and a pair ear buds the same color. "Thank you so much!" he stated, seriously debating if he wanted to hug the stitched up grey haired man.

"I've been looking for this book! Where on earth did you find it?!" Maka squealed, looking at the cover of a book. "The Book Of Eibon...what secrets to you hold?" she muttered, rubbing a hand down the front cover, then looked back in her box and pulled out a tiny phone charm of a black and red scythe, exactly like the one on Prissa's shirt.

"Every shade of nail polish!? Oh my gosh! And a pistol phone charm!" Liz shouted, looking in her box of the rows and rows of little bottles. "Glow in the dark...blacklight...thank you Stein!" she laughed, pulling out a shade of dark red and shaking it.

"Origami paper? And a how-to book on origami giraffes. And a pistol key chain. AWESOME! Look sis, I got the same charm as you!" Patty shrieked, pulling out a few papers and looking through the book after she put the charm on her phone.

"A thing of head bands...a scythe phone charm...and..." Soul trailed off as he looked in the bottom of his box, he reached in and pulled out the white box. "An iPad." he finished, then a grin plastered his face and he turned it on and pull the camera up and snapped a picture of Prissa and himself.

"Delete it. You can see the hicky in it." Prissa muttered sleepily into Soul's chest, her box sat beside Soul and she yawned, her eyes already drooping again.

"That's the point babe." he chuckled, putting it down and plugging the charger into it and shoving the wall part into the outlet and wrapping his arms around her once more.

"Cool!" Black Star shouted as he pulled a wad of cash from his box, he shoved it in his pocket and continued looking through the box, finding a small black and silver sword phone charm.

"Wow...thank you Stein..." Tsubaki breathed, pulling out red, white, and pink wooden roses in a small vase, a three pack of perfume that smelled like wild roses**(N/A completely unintentional camellia blossom reference)**, and a small yellow handled chain scythe phone charm.

"Ah ha!" Black Star shouted again, pulling the paper loose and pulling a 20 pack of Sharpies from the bottom and a pack of index cards.

"He likes to sign his autograph, I thought he could sign those all he wants and hand them out to the fans." Stein explained, sitting next to Rariko, who scooted closer to Maka out of fear of the older man.

"A double pistol phone charm. Cool, an iPad, a lint roller? And...a very symmetrical puzzle...1000 pieces, cool. Thanks Stein." Kid chuckled.

"Prissa?" Maka asked, Prissa sat next to Soul, her box in her lap and the plate she had gotten on top of the box. She had a fork and was stuffing a large forkful of crunched up bacon in the eggs into her mouth.

"What?" she muttered, glaring at them as she wrapped an arm around her plate, growling slightly.

"Um...how did you get out of my lap?" Soul asked, rubbing the back of his head. He grunted as Maka's book hit him in the head, making him fall backwards.

"How did you not notice!?" Maka barked, her hair frazzled and her arm still raised.

"And how did you get the food? It was over here..." Kid stated looking at the arm of the couch, where the plate of food had been.

"What ever. I'm hungry, can I eat my breakfast and then open my present? Stein can go over the concert plan with us while I eat." she stated, covering her mouth with the back of her hand as she spoke.

"She has a point, alright I was thinking about this pretty hard and Sid, Nygus, and Marie helped me with it so, it should be pretty cool." Stein stated, pulling a few sheets of paper from his red over jacket.

"Prissa is going out first, since she is a rising star, she will sing at the beginning, middle and end. She will sing an up beat song in the beginning, and then after Kid and Black Star, you will sing the 'Breathing' song and then Soul will come out and then the girls will sing and then Soul and Prissa will sing one of her songs at the end. The concert is in about a week so it's also a New Years concert, tickets are already sold out." he explained, looking to each of the adults in the room.

"Will we sing any Christmas songs?" Maka asked, leaning on Rariko.

"We will actually, I want Kid and Liz to sing Baby It's Cold Outside."

"Ohh can I get a solo this concert?" Patty asked, raising her hand.

"Patty...I don't have a solo song for you..." Stein muttered, looking at her sadly.

"I do!" Prissa called, her hand shooting up "You can sing 'Catching My Breath' Patty, you would love it." Prissa stated, setting her empty plate aside.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Patty squealed, launching herself from her spot on the floor and into the arms of Prissa, who yelped at the sudden tackle, falling backwards behind Black Star's drums.

"Prissa, you are letting us use a lot of your songs, are you sure you don't want us to pay you for it?" Kid asked.

"I will only make you pay for my songs if you put them on albums, otherwise you may use them as much as you want." Prissa stated, trying to sit up.

"Patty get off her." Liz muttered yanking Patty's foot.

"Ow! Ok ok..." Patty muttered pushing herself off of the black haired girl and helping her sit back up.

"Prissa? Will you open your present now?" Tsubaki asked, chuckling as Black Star slung an arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah alright..." she muttered, pulling the present back into her lap and Soul wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her backwards into his lap. She pulled the bow off and set it aside and pulled the paper off, reaching up and patting Soul's head as he put his head on her shoulders.

"What did you get?" Rariko asked, as she opened the box.

"Transformers 1, 2, and three, Sucker Punch, Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Tangled..." she read, pulling the said movies out of the box "And, Pitch Perfect?! This just came out! There hasn't been a copy in the stores! It's all been sold out!" she barked, looking at the cover of the case.

"Keep looking."

"Oh cool! The whole Step series!" she called, pulling out all of the movies.

"Your going to drag us through those huh?" Soul asked, nuzzling her neck slightly.

"Better believe it buddy boy. What's this?" Prissa asked pulling another few cases out. "Borderlands? And Borderlands 2? Stein these are awesome games, but I don't have a 360..." she muttered, looking back at Stein.

"Black Star! You told me she had one!" Stein barked, glaring at the blue haired boy, who just grinned back at him.

"There is a few presents she hasn't opened Stein..." Soul stated, his grip tightening on her.

"You did not..." she breathed, a wide smile on her face. Soul flashed his sharp toothed grin and reached below the TV and pulled another wrapped box, almost falling backwards with the weight and set it in Prissa's lap. She tore off the paper, smacking Soul in the face since he was unlucky enough for his head to be on her shoulder as she ripped the paper from the box. A Xbox 360 sat in her lap as she squeaked and fell back into Soul, muttering a 'sorry' as he grunted.

"You can bring it on the bus and the plane so everyone can whoop your ass at Borderlands while on the move." Black Star laughed.

"Oh...so you guys can beat me?" she asked, raising an eye brow. "Just so you know, I've whooped my boss's ass in both games so hard, he started crying and hid in his closet so long, his wife had to come in and ask me to leave..." she stated.

"Yeah...it's true...it's a really good thing he likes you..." Rariko chuckled.

"I'm good since I picture people I don't like on the evil people's faces." she chuckled, she growled to herself as her cell phone rang from the kitchen.

"I've got it Prissa." Kid stated, getting up and walking into the kitchen. "Hello?" a pause "Absolutely, she's in the other room...yes sir..." Kid reappeared, with Prissa's black phone in hand and handed it to Prissa.

"Hello?" she asked, sounding more sleepy than she was.

"I'm sorry Prissanita, did I wake you?" her boss asked in his thick Spanish accent, sounding upset and frazzled, he called her that because he just wanted to and Prissa couldn't do much about it so she didn't care.

"No sir, did someone call in sick? Do I need to come in?" she asked, her voice sounding normal.

"I'm so sorry to call you in on your sick days, but yes, DJ Vinyl just called in and said he just got a serious cold and his wife is making him stay home. All of our other DJs are either out of town for Christmas or they're sick. Please Prissa! I'm begging you over here!" he whined and she pictured her boss pleading with his hands clasped together.

"Alright, let me get ready and get everyone settled before I leave..." she sighed, setting the box aside.

"Can Rariko come too? Vinyl's sound girl is out with her family..." he asked "You can bring your boyfriend...the one answering your phone..." he added

"Oh no, no, he isn't my boyfriend, I don't have..." her line was cut off by lips on hers.

"Prissanita?"

"Stop it! Soul! Get off me! I'm talking to my boss!" Prissa growled, shoving Soul's head away from hers.

"Uh huh, don't have a boyfriend...bull shit mija, so are you coming?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I'll be there in an hour, what time does his show start?"

"5:00..." he muttered. Prissa looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's 4:30! Ugh! You're sooo lucky you're my boss!" she barked shutting her phone.

"What's up?" Kid asked.

"My boss just called, I have to go in, I'm sorry guys, I'll buy you McDonald's afterwards." She stated, struggling to get up.

"What time do you need to be there?" Stein asked.

"The show starts at 5...I don't know how I'm going to get there by 4:50...with my foot it's impossible..." she muttered pulling her hand down her face.

"Is it? Soul! Take her on your bike. Rariko, you take Prissa's bike and follow them. Maka you help her get dressed in something nice but not to...big." Kid stated, clapping his hands "Let's go!"

"Come on." Maka stated, in front of Prissa in seconds, pulling her out of Soul's grip and dragging the hopping girl back into her room. In two minutes she came out in the same black spaghetti strap tank and a pair of baggy jeans and her red and white converse.

"Here." Soul stated, throwing her the shirt he had gotten her.

"No way in hell Soul. Not with this size hicky..." Prissa stated, covering it with her hand.

"I got this." Liz stated as Patty held her down and Liz put concealer on the black and blue splotch, then pushed the shirt on her and the concealer into Prissa's back pocket.

"Lets go." Soul stated, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her out the door.

"Black Star! That 360 better be hooked up by the time I get back! Maka make sure they don't break anything!" Prissa shouted as the door shut behind Rariko.

"Follow right on my ass ok? I go fast when I'm in a hurry." Soul stated to Rariko, setting Prissa on his orange bike and getting on himself.

"You scratch my bike, I'll have your head..." Prissa growled, glaring at Rariko as he started up Meteor.

"Understood ma'am. Soul, following you." he stated putting the helmet on.

"Better hold on princess..." Soul chuckled starting up the orange bike and walking it to the street, Rariko right behind him.

"I think I can handle-eek!" Prissa squeaked as Soul kicked the bike off and the bike took off down the street at top speed, Rariko not far behind him. "S-Soul! S-Slow down!" she squeaked, holding onto his waist for dear life as he maneuvered the bike in and out of the cars, who honked at them.

"Thought you said you could handle it?" Soul chuckled as they pulled into the radio station parking lot.

"Shut up, I'm not used to speed like that..." she stated as he pulled into a parking spot and pulled Prissa off the bike and Rariko pulled into the spot next to him.

"Jesus dude, you can get arrested for speed like that!" he exclaimed, turning off Prissa's bike and putting them in his pocket as Soul held her bridal style.

"Guys! It's 4:52, get me inside, or I'll have your heads as trophies!" Prissa shouted. They said nothing but ran into the Radio station and found the said DJ's room and set up in what had to be record time.

"Hey out there in radio land, this is the Princessa. DJ Vinyl is icky sick, so I was called in. I'm sorry if it isn't the show you were expecting. But! I assure you, this will be cool! Since I have Soul from The Scythe's Edge, that should make up for the lack of your usual host." she stated, Soul looked at her with narrowed eyes, and she clasped her hands together and stuck her lip out. Rariko came out holding a head set and handed it to him and he quickly slipped it on.

"Uh, is it on?" he asked, then muttered under his breath as Prissa nodded and he stopped fiddling with it. "Uh, hey everybody, this was very short notice so sorry if I mess up..." he stated, ruffling Prissa's hair.

"Hey, I'm buying you food after this, be nice." Prissa snapped, clicking a song and leaning back in the chair.

"So what do I get for dessert?" he asked, pulling Prissa's chin up.

"Boss alert!" Rariko called through the speaker as the door opened.

"I am so sorry Prissanita! Please forgive me, I know you were spending time with your family and such, but we had no one else to contact! Please-what are you doing?" he stopped mid-apology and looked at the red faced Prissa who's chin was still held by Soul.

"Hey Alex..." Prissa muttered, trying to ignore the hand that still held her chin. The tanned face turned deadly as the tall Mexican man glared at Soul.

"What is with people and protecting you?" Soul asked, letting her chin go and standing up.

"Soul! It's good to see you!" the heavy Spanish accent came back in a happy tone and a wide white smile gleamed in Alex's voice once more.

"Good to meet you Alex..." Soul stated, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"No no, you call me Mr. Gomez." Alex stated, shaking his head.

"He doesn't like you because of what he just saw..." Prissa muttered, rubbing her neck. She looked at her hand and squeaked as the tan concealer painted her palm. "And he _really_ isn't going to like you now, Soul..." she added, covering her neck again before Alex saw the black spot on her neck.

"Well, Mr. Gomez, it was nice to talk to you, but Prissa has a show to do, so shoo shoo." he stated walking towards him, trying to hide Prissa behind him as he pushed Alex out the door.

"Alright, good luck Prissanita, I'm terribly sorry again...is that a hicky?" he asked, digging his heels into the floor and whirling on Soul.

"Should have known nothing could get past Alex and his freaking eagle eyes..." Prissa muttered.

"No sir, she fell while trying to reach something, she hit the base of her neck on the table. Right ba-Prissa?" Soul lied, stopping himself from saying 'babe'.

"Yeah, that's right, I knew you would freak since I was escorted in by these two, so my friend covered it up." Prissa stated.

"Ohh I understand mija, go on now, do the show, I'll leave you alone now bye. Just know Soul. You hurt Prissanita, I'll kick your ass..." Alex stated lowly, then his happy face returned and he walked out of the room humming 'Hot Right Now'.

"I don't understand people..." Soul muttered.

"I'm there too don't worry hun." Prissa chuckled, clicking another song and fiddling with the necklace that Soul had given her.

"So, Prissa...You wanna go to that really fancy restaurant the Saturday after the Christmas thing?" Soul asked, leaning on the chair, his chin resting on her head.

"Soul that has so many bookings that people will wait for years to get in. We would never even get a whiff of food."

"You underestimate me, my dear princess." he stated lowly "Is that a yes?"

"Ugh...fine. But if you try anything more than a kiss, I'm not going on tour and you're sleeping in the room with the rest of the band." she stated.

"You're no fun..." he whined. The rest of the night drug by slowly and by the time it finished at 11, Prissa was so tired, she could hardly hold onto Soul as he tore a path towards the apartments. Soul picked her up and carried her inside and into her room and laid her on the bed. Prissa was already asleep by the time he got her inside. Rariko set her keys on the table by the door and walked over to the couch, threw off Black Star, who landed with a grunt but didn't wake up, and fell asleep on the couch. Soul chuckled as he climbed in beside her and pulled the covers over them then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest and fell asleep with his chin on her head.


	16. Concert Parties

**Concert Parties And Back Stage Passes**

"Die motherfucker! I'll shoot your fucking face off!" Prissa shouted as the girls cowered in the corner, scared of the black haired girl. "No no! You get you ass back here!"

"Jesus Prissa, calm down...it's just a video game..." Soul stated as Prissa sat beside him, the controller in her hand almost smoking at how hard she was pressing the buttons. Prissa had declared that who ever killed more enemies in Borderlands 2 had bragging rights and was able to rub it in the loser's face for a month. Soul and Black Star were playing with her and so far, Prissa had killed 287 while they killed only 50 and died about 700 times.

"Never! Fear the Gunzerker bitches!" she shouted, clicking a button and allowing her character to wield two weapons.

"I'm calling it!" Black Star shouted pausing the game.

"Why can't you be the Siren like a normal girl?" Soul asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Because I have no clue on how to use her, I know how to Gunzerk though. You have a problem with it?" she asked, biting his hand.

"Hey hey, no biting, bad girl." Soul stated, hitting Prissa in the head playfully. Prissa whimpered like a frightened dog and her head ducked down away from his hand.

"Prissa beat you guys, 1237 to 203..." Kid stated from the couch.

"Muah ha ha ha!" Prissa laughed, falling into Soul, who kissed her head.

"If only you could do that in real life huh?" Soul asked.

"If I could do that, you wouldn't have a scar..." she whispered kissing his palm.

"Stein should be here in 10 minutes to get us before the concert." Kid stated standing up.

"Save the game before you shut it off." Prissa stated, wincing as she stood up, her braced foot held above the ground a little. Black Star saved it the game and turned off the TV and the system and plopped down next to kid.

"Kid I really hate to bother you, but can you get my pain meds? I need to change before the concert." Prissa stated as the girls helped her into her room.

"Your ankle acting up?" Maka asked, as Prissa sat on the bed and Liz pulled out a pair of jeans and the belt with the unmeasured denim strips that Prissa had worn to Beats From Hell.

"Yeah, I don't know if I can make it through the concert..." Prissa muttered as she pulled off her shirt and put on the 'bite me' shirt she wore to the club as well.

The next few days had flown past and it was now Friday. Prissa was able to stay home since Vinyl had gotten better, but her ankle had been hurting so bad, all she could really do was sit around and play video games with the guys and scare the girls with her bad language. It was now a few days before New Years and Prissa and Soul's date on Saturday was only a few hours before New Years. Prissa's hicky had faded so it wouldn't show and she always ducked out of neck kisses from Soul. It was now about two hours before the concert and the guys and girls had separated to get ready and Liz and Patty were raiding Prissa's closet that was full of punkish styles and casual clothing.

"Yeah sure, you can raid my closet, I don't do Christmas styles though so Liz, your screwed with that." Prissa sighed, pulling on the jeans and putting the belt over the waist of her shirt.

"It's cool, I'll figure something out." she stated tossing Prissa a pair of socks and setting her shoes on the bed next to her. Once she had her shoes on she got off the bed and walked into the kitchen where Kid had placed the two pills on the table along with a bottle of water.

"Thanks Kid!" she called, tossing them in her mouth and tipping the bottle of water back, making a stink face at the bad taste, and sat down on couch her head tilted back, her hands on her chest and her eyes closed.

"Nervous?" Soul's voice made her jump and she stared up at the white haired adult who stood in front of her.

"Yeah...I mean, what if they don't like my songs?" she asked, looking up at him. "My ankle is killing me and I don't know if I'm going to make it through the two freaking hour concert." she muttered.

"You're going to be fine, we'll have a heating pad to put on it in between your songs and you can take another pain pill if it's killing you that badly."

"Why are you so nice? Most bands are stuck up and rude to friends they haven't seen in a long time since being on stage has gone to their heads..." she muttered putting her chin in her hands and her elbows on her knees.

"Because you don't broadcast that your best friends with the biggest band ever. Because you try to keep us hidden from the public, and because you are part of this band." Soul stated sitting next to her and rubbing her back.

"I am?"

"absolutely, and your duets with Rariko are amazing, I can't wait to sing them with you."

"You heard them?" Prissa looked at him confused.

"I jacked your laptop last night and was listening to your songs." he chuckled.

"Soul!" she barked raising her arm to hit him.

"You really are cute when your mad." Soul chuckled grabbing it and pushing her back onto the arm rest of the couch. He grinned down at her as she blushed up at him "Your going to be fine ok? Don't worry so much, it won't help your performance. Just...relax..." he whispered leaning close to her face.

"Hey Soul, can I borrow-dude!" Black Star shouted, appearing beside the couch and prying Soul off of Prissa. Soul landed with his back on the other arm rest and a loud crack was heard.

"Ow! What the fuck dude?!" Soul growled, glaring at Black Star as he stood next to the couch, an arm in between him and Prissa.

"Black Star let them play, Prissa needs to calm down, shes stressed." Rariko stated, pulling on an old faded band t-shirt.

"You didn't see him pinning her down." Black Star snarled.

"Dude, can't I have a little fun with my girlfriend? It's not like she's yours, you have Tsubaki remember." Soul growled, pushing Black Star's arm away from Prissa and pulled her to him.

"Girlfriend?" she squeaked.

"You don't mind do you babe?" he asked, looking at her, grinning as she shook her head. "See, now go get ready, Stein will be here any minute." Soul growled, holding onto Prissa tighter.

"Speak of the devil." Kid stated coming out in his black and white symmetrical suit and walking to the door and opening it, dodging quickly as Stein's knuckles flew past his face.

"I really don't understand how you do that Kid..." he muttered standing up straight.

"Nice dodge, Kid." Prissa called.

"Come on, we have an two hours before concert and we need to get everyone ready." Stein called, everyone else filed out of Prissa's room and out the door after the gray haired man. Maka in a black sweater, red plaid mini skirt and white buckled combat boots. Tsubaki in a tan ninja style dress, and Lis and Patty in stomach showing knit shirts and Patty in shorts while Liz was in skinny jeans. Soul got up and put his orange and black jacket over his white shirt and slipped on his orange and black shoes and then helped Prissa up and walked out after Black Star, who was in a black sleeveless shirt with a high collar and grey shorts.

**Time skipy skip to~ Concert Time!**

Prissa stood heavily on her un injured foot on the rising platform, holding a hand of Soul as the platform rose up. She knew she had to act like Soul still hadn't come back and she had no idea what song he was coming out with after 'Breathing', all he told her was when he pointed to her sing 'yeah' as loud as she could. Sid the guard had given Killik her flash drive and it was starting to play and the stage filled with dry ice smoke. The stadium was packed with people and Prissa felt herself gulp as she looked at all the people. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to sing, or well, rap.

**Red one**

**Let's go to the beach, each**

**Let's go get away**

**They say, what they gonna say?**

**Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light**

**Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by**

**The Patrón, own, let's go get it on**

**The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone**

**Is it two, three, leave a good tip**

**I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits**

**I'm on the floor, floor I love to dance**

**So give me more, more, 'Til I can't stand**

**Get on the floor, floor**

**Like it's your last chance**

**If you want more, more Then here I am**

Prissa smiled to herself as the crowd erupted into cheers for the DJ.

**Starships were meant to fly**

**Hands up and touch the sky**

**Can't stop 'cause we're so high**

**Let's do this one more time (Oh oh, oh oh)**

**Starships were meant to fly**

**Hands up and touch the sky**

**Let's do this one last time**

**Can't stop...**

**(We're higher than a motherfucker **

**We're higher than a motherfucker **

**We're higher than a motherfucker)**

**Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop**

**I own that**

**And I ain't paying my rent this month**

**I owe that**

**But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like**

**That's our life, there's no end in sight**

**Twinkle, twinkle little star**

She flipped her shoulder length hair back over her shoulder, giggling as a blonde dude in front winked at her.

**Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray **

**Now spend all your money cause today's pay day **

**And if you're a G, you a G, G, G **

**My name is A DJ, you can call me Prissy**

Prissa restrained a giggle as she rapped the name Patty had given her.

**Get on the floor, floor **

**Like it's your last chance **

**If you want more, more Then here I am**

The mix slowed and Prissa stopped walking around so she could sing the last few lines of the songs.

**Starships were meant to fly **

**Hands up and touch the sky **

**Can't stop 'cause we're so high **

**Let's do this one more time (Oh oh, oh oh)**

**Starships were meant to fly **

**Hands up and touch the sky **

**Let's do this one last time Can't stop...**

**(We're higher than a motherfucker **

**We're higher than a motherfucker **

**We're higher than a motherfucker)**

She stood panting as she finished and bowed slightly before jogging back stage, right into the arms of Soul, who swung her around after he was sure no one could see them from the crowd.

"That was awesome." he chuckled kissing her cheek.

"You think?" she breathed.

"Absolutly." he stated smiling.

"Prissa that was awesome!" Patty squealed, jogging up to them with a head set in her hand.

"Go rock it Patty." Prissa stated, rubbing her head and she squeaked and walked onto stage as the song started. After her came Liz and Kid singing 'Baby It's Cold Out Side' and Kid confirmed Rariko's suspisions as he dipped Liz at the end of the song and kissed her. They then held hands as they walked off stage, Liz's face bright red.

"Nothing more than a sister huh?" Rariko chuckled smugly, throwing a ball into the air and catching it.

"Shut up." Kid stated, punching him in the stomach and sitting on the other couch with Liz's head on his thigh. Rariko grunted as he clutched his stomach then ended up with the ball he was playing with to his face.

"Black Star, Tsubaki, your up." Stein stated and they went out on stage, singing 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' and came back into the dressing room. The lights dimmed on stage and Prissa came out, her eyes slightly red to fake crying (with the make up specaiality of Liz).

"All of you heard about Soul being in New York right?" she asked, getting a chorus of 'yes' in return. "Well...the band may have missed him, but I miss him too much to put into words. Now, the songs I sing, I have written, this next song is no exception. For those of you who don't know me, I am Prissa, The Princessa on my radio station. This song is for Soul is he is listening or watching." she stated sitting on a chair a stage hand had put on stage in a flash.

**I only miss you when I'm breathing **

**I only need you when my heart is beating **

**You are the color that I'm bleeding **

**I only miss you when I'm breathing**

**This ain't no ordinary feeling **

**You are the only thing that I believe in **

**I know you're coming back to me **

**I will be waiting here for you til the end**

She clutched her chest, her eyes clenched together as she sat up straight for the next verse.

**I only miss you when I'm breathing! **

**I only miss you when I'm breathing!**

**Without your love, don't know how I survive **

**It's you, it's you that's keeping me alive**

**I only miss you when I'm breathing!**

Prissa held the note for a long time, her face showing only sadness as she sang, showing no sign she was running out of breath.

**Ay ay ay ay Ay ay ay ay**

**I wanna see pictures of you leaving **

**On these four walls, and on the ceiling **

**Gave you a kiss, but I am dreaming **

**These crazy thoughts are so deceiving **

**You are the drug, I am needing **

**Paradise that I'm still seeking **

**I'm still alive, hope there's a reason **

**Can't move my lips, but my heart is screaming**

**I only miss you when I'm breathing! **

**I only miss you when I'm breathing!**

**Without your love, don't know how I survive**

It's you, it's you that's keeping me alive

**I only miss you when I'm breathing! **

**(I'm, I'm, I'm breathing!) **

****She ended the line with a high note that probably shattered glass somewhere in the world.

**Ay ay ay ay Ay ay ay ay**

**Oh baby, I only miss you when I... **

**I'm screaming at your name, but you don't answer me **

**I know I kissed your face, is this my fantasy? **

**I sound the alarm, tell everyone that I only miss you**

**I only miss you when I'm breathing! **

**I only miss you when I'm breathing!**

**Without your love, don't know how I survive **

**It's you, it's you that's keeping me alive**

**I only miss you when I'm breathing!**

**I only miss you when I'm breathing...**

Prissa collapsed back into the chair, her head tossed back, her hands covering her face, making small sobbing sounds as she faked crying.

**Yeah, yeah, we did it again**

And this time

I'mma make you scream

** Soul! Yeah, man...**

Soul's familiar voice sent the crowd into over drive as the albino came out on stage to the obviously not listening

** I see you over there, so hypnotic **

**Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body **

**I'd get you like ooh baby baby **

**Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby **

**Got no drink in my hand **

**But I'm wasted **

**Getting drunk on the thought of you naked **

**I'd get you like ooh baby baby **

** Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**

Prissa looked up with the red more deep and inhaled as she spotted Soul, silently growling at the song.

** And I've tried to fight it, to fight it **

**But you're so magnetic, magnetic **

**Got one life, just live it, just live it **

**Now relax, and get on your back**

** If you wanna scream ****_yeah_**

**Let me know and I'll take you there **

**Get you going like **

**_Ah-ooh_ baby baby _ooh_ baby baby **

**_Ah-ooh_ baby baby _ooh_ baby **

**If you want it done right **

**Hope you're ready to go all night **

**Get you going like **

**_Ah-ooh_**** baby baby ooh baby baby **

**_Ah-ooh_**** baby baby ****_ooh_**** baby **

**If you wanna scream**

Prissa echoed him and he pulled her up into his arms and spun her out so she was dancing on stage, a wide smile on her face.

** Yeah, come on**

** Kill the lights, shut 'em off **

**You're electric **

**Devil eyes telling me "Come and get it" **

**I'll have you like **

**_Ooh_ baby baby _ooh_ baby baby **

**_Ah-ooh_ baby baby _ooh_ baby baby **

**Girl tonight you're the prey **

**I'm the hunter **

**Take you here, take you there **

**Take you under **

**Imagine me whispering in your ear **

**Then I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya**

** And I've tried to fight it, to fight it **

**But you're so magnetic, magnetic **

**Got one life, just live it, just live it **

**Now relax, and get on your back**

Soul chuckled as he dipped her low, making sure their voices didn't get into each other's mics.

**If you wanna scream, _yeah _**

**Let me know and I'll take you there **

**Get you going like **

**_Ah-ooh_**** baby baby _ooh_ baby baby **

**Ah-ooh baby baby _ooh_ baby **

**If you want it done right **

**Hope you're ready to go all night **

**Get you going like **

**_Ah-ooh_ baby baby _ooh_ baby baby **

**Yeah, _ah-ooh_ baby baby _ooh_ baby **

**If you wanna scream...**

** Out louder, scream (Soul) louder (if you wanna scream) **

**Louder, louder, louder, louder **

**Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need (if you wanna scream)**

**[Beat break]**

** If you wanna scream,_ yeah_ **

**Let me know and I'll take you there **

**Get you going like **

**_Ah-ooh_ baby baby_ ooh_ baby baby **

**_Ah-ooh_ baby baby _ooh_ baby **

**If you want it done right **

**Hope you're ready to go all night **

**Get you going like **

**_Ah-ooh_ baby baby _ooh baby_ baby **

**_Ah-ooh_ baby baby _ooh_ baby **

_**If you wanna scream...**_

They both ended up with their faces inches from each other, panting heavily. Soul leaned forward and kissed her cheek but made it look like he kissed her on the lips. He let Prissa go and she took a step back.

"Heard your song Prissa...you miss me that much?" he asked, getting laughter from the crowd.

"Stop being full of yourself, it was from all the band." she stated, looking away.

"Bull shit." Soul chuckled, pulling her to him again.

"Not in front of a crowd!" Prissa whined, getting 'oohs' and laughter from the crowd again.

"Let them see..." he stated inching closer.

"Soul! I know you just got here, but get off the stage so the rest of us can preform!" Maka shouted from the other side of the stage.

"You're no fun Maka..." Soul whined taking Prissa's hand and leading her off stage.

"Thank you guys!" Prissa shouted waving at the crowd as she dissapeared behind the curtain.

"Nice entrance Soul." Rariko stated, throwing the ball up and catching it again.

"I keep it cool." he chuckled, kissing Prissa's forehead. Maka and Black Star went out on stage and sang 'It's Always A Good Time' and Prissa zoned out after that. She would have fallen asleep if she and Soul we'ren't singing the closing song. Soul walked out on stage from one side and started singing.

(Bold Soul, Italic Prissa, Bold Italic Both)

**Yeah, you can be the greatest **

**You can be the best **

**You can be the King Kong banging on your chest**

**You could beat the world**

**You could beat the war**

**You could talk to God, go banging on his door**

**You can throw your hands up**

**You can beat the clock**

**You can move a mountain**

**You can break rocks**

**You can be a master**

**Don't wait for luck**

**Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself**

**The crowd roared with happiness as Prissa started singing, her eyes closed and her arms out.**

_Standing in the hall of fame **(yeah)**_

_And the world's gonna know your name **(yeah)**_

_Cause you burn with the brightest flame **(yeah)**_

_And the world's gonna know your name **(yeah)**_

**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

**You can go the distance**

You can run the mile

You can walk straight through hell with a smile

**You could be the hero**

You could get the gold

Breaking all the records they thought that never could be broke

**Do it for your people**

Do it for your pride

How you ever gonna know if you never even try?

**Do it for your country**

Do it for your name

Cause there's gonna be a day

Prissa clenched her eyes closed and belted out the chorus.

_When you're standing in the hall of fame **(yeah) **_

_And the world's gonna know your name **(yeah) **_

_Cause you burn with the brightest flame **(yeah)** _

_And the world's gonna know your name **(yeah)**_

**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

**Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion**

**On the walls of the hall of fame**

**Be students **

**Be teachers **

**Be politicians **

**Be preachers**

**Be believers **

**Be leaders **

**Be astronauts **

**Be champions **

**Be truth seekers**

_**Be students **_

_**Be teachers **_

_**Be politicians **_

_**Be preachers**_

_**Be believers **_

_**Be leaders **_

_**Be astronauts **_

_****__Be champions_

Prissa again sang the chorus, chuckling as Soul spun her and she danced on the side, wincing almost everytime she stepped on her still injured foot.

_Standing in the hall of fame_** (yeah, yeah, yeah) **

_And the world's gonna know your name _**(yeah, yeah, yeah)**

_Cause you burn with the brightest flame_** (yeah, yeah, yeah) **

_And the world's gonna know your name_** (yeah, yeah, yeah) **

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame _**(You can be a champion)**

_You could be the greatest _**(You can be a champion)**

_You can be the best _**(You can be a champion)**

_You can be the King Kong banging on your chest _**(You can be a champion)**

_You could beat the world _**(You can be a champion)**

_You could beat the war _**(You can be a champion)**

_You could talk to God, go banging on his door _**(You can be a champion)**

_You can throw your hands up _**(You can be a champion)**

_You can beat the clock _**(You can be a champion) **

_You can move a mountain _**(You can be a champion)**

_You can break rocks _**(You can be a champion)**

_You can be a master _**(You can be a champion)**

_Don't wait for luck _**(You can be a champion)**

_Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself _**(You can be a champion)**

**_Standing in the hall of fame_**

They finished the song and stood back to back, pointing to the back of the stadium, panting slightly. The rest of the band came out and bowed to the crowd and disappeared behind the curtains again. Kid walked out on stage and the crowd cheered again.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I'm not singing another song for you guys. In the next few months we are going on tour, so we will be getting ready for that and not doing another concert here until we come back." he explained, his hands latched behind his back. The crowd jeered at him and he only chuckled. "I know, we will miss you too. Ok then, that's all I have to say, back stage pass holders will be let in the back in just about twenty minutes, so just hang tight for us to get ready." he added, then bowed to the crowd and walked off stage.

"Ok lets go! Get showers and dressed before back stage pass holders come in!" Stein stated and the band separated into guys and girls and walked into the shower rooms. Rariko was left behind with Stein and he just blinked at Stein.

"Is that screw in your head real?" Rariko asked, raising an eye brow.

"Yes, yes it is..." Stein answered, turning it slowly until it made a loud click.

"Ew..." Rariko muttered looking away, then turned back to Stein. "So how do you know the band?"

"I was actually their biology teacher through high school. I was their favorite teacher and when they told me they were starting a band, I jumped at the chance to help them." he explained sitting in another chair across the room.

"Huh...that's cool." Rariko muttered, tossing the ball up again. Ten minutes passed and everyone came out about the same time, all in the same clothes, their hair wet and all held a towel to it.

"Back stage pass holders, Stein." Sid stated as he brought in Prissa's flash drive. Killik followed, getting a knuckle bump from Black Star. He was followed by two teenagers who were wrestling with each other.

"You must be Prissa." the tanned boy chuckled, reaching a hand out to Prissa. She took it and shook it firmly.

"You must be the one the guys are giving my flash drive to." Prissa stated.

"Name's Killik, this is my little brother Fire," the teen with the red hat waved to Prissa, who was pulling her shoulder length hair into a small ponytail, his blue eyes closed, "And his twin sister Thunder." The teen with the yellow hat waved.

"Hi guys, do you help Killik with the DJing?" Prissa asked. They simply nodded and Prissa looked up at Killik.

"They only talk to people they really trust, so if they don't talk to you right away, don't take it personally." Killik explained chuckling as he rubbed their heads.

"Bring them in Sid." Stein stated disappearing into another room. Sid came in, followed by a line of kids who spread out, moving to the band members who were strung about the room. Prissa was going to walk to Soul but a large chested woman with purple hair ran up to him, so she stayed laying down on the couch, her foot resting on a heating pad, her eyes closed.

"Excuse me, you're Prissa? Correct?" a voice called her from her starting nap.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up, she recognized the blonde boy who winked at her.

"You have a wonderful voice, those lyrics are great too, does Killik do the beats?" he asked, sitting in the chair next to the couch. Prissa sat up keeping her foot on the heating pad.

"You can sit here, I don't mind..." she stated, he smiled at her and moved onto the couch beside her. Prissa looked him over and noticed his blonde hair, green eyes and the black choker around his neck.

"Prissa? see some thing you like?" he asked, nudging her with his shoulder.

"What? No, sorry, I didn't mean to stare. Your question was?" she asked, feeling a blush creep to her cheeks.

"Does Killik do the beats for your songs?" he asked again.

"No no, its all my songs. Hall Of Fame, Star Ships and Breathing are all mine." she stated leaning against the back of couch.

"You wanna see my Holy Sword?" he asked suddenly, smirking slightly at her confused face.

"What?" she sputtered, almost doing a spit take with her water.

"My Holy Sword." he repeated pulling his phone up, showing a small gold sword phone charm. "You thought..." he trailed off, then laughed as she nodded nervously. "Check this out..." he chuckled clicking a small button on the tiny handle. Prissa jumped slightly when a tiny voice came from the charm saying 'Fool!' and the boy laughed again.

"You're a laugh dude, what's your name?" she asked, twirling her hair absentmindedly.

"Hiro, it's nice to meet you, I saw you at the concert last time the band was here, but you seemed to disappear before the back stage holders could get in." he sighed.

"Uh yeah, I needed to get home, my-uh-parents wanted me home." she stated, rubbing her face.

"So you aren't in the band?" he asked, sounding slightly surprised.

"Not officially, I just sing sometimes when the band is here, but me and my-uh-brother, the one over there," she pointed to Rariko who had a pink haired girl to the left of him and Maka on the right, he looked desperately at her and she shook her head, "we're going on tour with them so I'm going to be singing more." she stated sighing, her eyes drooping slightly.

"That's so cool, so are you just a friend of the band?" he asked.

"Sorta, you could say that..." she stated, then finished her bottle of water and groaned. "Hey guys, I'm gonna get another bottle of water, anybody else want some? I can get some for the back stage pass people too..." she stated standing up.

"Are you sure Prissa? I can get some, I don't have anybody right now." Kid called.

"No no, I'm ok, Liz doesn't have anybody either, you can sit with her." Prissa chuckled, winking at him. Kid simply glared at her and walked over to Liz who patted the spot next to her, smiling up at him.

"No one else?"

"I'll take one princess." Soul chuckled.

"Me too." the girl in his lap called, waving her hand in the air.

"Can I get one?" Rariko called.

"Sure..." she stated, walking to the back room and leaning down to get the four bottles of water out of the small fridge. Arms wrapped around her waist and she squeaked slightly, dropping the bottles of water in her hands.

"Soul couldn't you wait?" she chuckled, reaching to pick up the bottles of water on the floor.

"Not even close chicky..." Hiro's voice made her jump and she landed heavily on her right **(never specified the foot Giriko broke so its now her right foot)** foot and she crumpled to the floor with a yelp.

"Prissa you ok?" Kid called, sounding close.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just dropped the bottles of water." she called, then glared at Hiro, who smiled down at her.

"You know, you shouldn't leave a client in the middle of a meet and greet." he stated, squatting to his face was level with hers.

"You aren't a client, you're a fan and now, I can't stand up. So-" she was cut off by his lips on hers. She shoved him off and glared at him. "Get out." she spat.

"No..." he stated, kissing her again.

"Prissa? You ca-" Soul was cut off by catching them kissing, a tear streaming down Prissa's cheek as she looked at him, her hand clutching her ankle that looked slightly swollen.

"Get off!" Prissa shrieked, using her left foot to kick Hiro in the chest, sending him flying across the room. Soul knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her shaking body as she cried into his chest.

"Soul? Everything ok?" Kid asked, appearing in the door.

"No, get Sid, get him out of here." Soul growled, glaring at Hiro, who smirked "I'm taking Prissa to the bus, I'm gonna try and calm her down, her ankle looks bad right now." he stated, picking her up as she continued to cry.

"Right. Sid, get him out of here." Kid ordered, pointing to Hiro. Sid came in and picked him up by the foot, the room silent as he carried him out of the room. Black Star followed, Kid on his heels, their faces contorted in anger.

"Shh...shh..." Soul muttered, opening the bus door and stepping inside, shutting the door before setting Prissa on one of the couches that lined the side of the bus.

"Soul...I'm so sorry, I tried to get him away..." she whined, her eyes flooded with tears.

"Hey hey, it's ok, he over powered you, he only kissed you right? He didn't try anything else?" Soul asked, wiping away the tears.

"He bit my lip but that I'm used to...I've got you for that..." she meekly chuckled, a small smile on her face as Soul chuckled. He leaned close to her face and was centimeters away from a kiss when his phone rang.

"Soul, Liz and Patty are on the way out, this idiot has some strange shit he's spitting out." Kid stated from the other end of the line.

"Right, I'm on my way." Soul stated, setting her on the couch.

"Soul?" Prissa whispered, her eyes watering again.

"I'll be right back, Liz and Patty are coming with pain meds and a heating pad, don't worry ok?" he asked, kissing her forehead before patting her stomach and walking out of the bus.

"Prissa!" Patty screamed, running into the bus and up to Prissa, who squeaked at the sudden entrance.

"Prissa are you ok?" Liz asked, rushing in with a heating pad and a bottle of pain pills.

"Yeah, my ankle is killing me but I'll be ok..." she stated, scooting back so she could lean on the arm rest.

"Well here..." she stated putting her foot on the heating pad and giving her a few pills.

"What happened?" Patty asked, her eyes wide.

"I went to the fridge to get the water and Hiro comes up behind me and hugs me like Soul does, I thought it was him and he started talking and it scared me so badly, I jumped and landed on my foot..." she stated "Then he started kissing me, and I pushed him away and he just kissed me again. That's when Soul came in..." she finished, her eyes watering.

"I'm going to check your leg ok?" Liz asked, Prissa squeaked and clenched her eyes in pain as Liz squeezed her ankle in different places.

"Doesn't seem broken, I think it's just swollen because of the sudden weight on it." she stated, smiling at Prissa.

"Alright..." she muttered, then closed her eyes.

With Soul, Black Star, Kid and Hiro

"Why did you kiss her?" Soul demanded the blonde boy who lay crumpled in a heap on the wall behind the stadium.

"Because she's pretty..." he chuckled, staring up at them.

"Wrong fucking answer!" Soul shouted, kicking him in the stomach. Hiro grunted and fell forward, then chuckled as he spit out blood.

"Why did you kiss Prissa?" Kid asked calmly, a slight edge to his voice.

"Arachnae told me to." he slurred, his eyes glazed as he chuckled.

"Who is Arachnae?" Kid demanded.

"The spider and mouse are planning something...the threat to find Prissa was the beginning...the wolf and chainsaw are coming out again..." he chuckled, then bust out into a full out laugh.

"Spider? Mouse? Wolf? Chainsaw?" Kid repeated, obviously confused.

"Idiots..." Hiro spat "Something is off with you. You don't deserve her heart you ass hole. Something is going to go wrong...and when it does...she'll blame you." Hiro snarled, glaring at Soul.

"What are you planning?"

"Talk to the spider and mouse about that. They're after your hearts. Be warned." he stated, looking dead serious.

"Get out of here before we let Black Star kill you." Soul snarled, kicking him again. Hiro groaned sharply and scrambled to his feet, laughing as his phone charm shouted 'Fool' at the three boys as he took off in a staggering run.

"I need to talk to my dad..." Kid muttered, heading towards the bus where Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were painting the dead asleep Prissa's fingers and toes with the nail polish Liz had gotten for Christmas.

* * *

Paws: Please don't try to kill me about making Hiro such an ass.  
Pepper: I'm still dying from 'wanna see my holy sword'  
Paws: Thank you NerdyNinja, who comes up with a lot of ideas in this  
Pepper: We do not own any songs in this story. Any subtle changes are simply to fit with the band. Don't kill us for it if its your favorite song.  
Paws: Things are starting to pick up! An awesome plot is coming together which will show in this upcoming chapter.  
Pepper: Next chapter: Memory Lane And Horrid Truths!  
Paws: keep up the good reading! we'll be working on the next chapter ASAP!  
Pepper: If you have any small requests for character sayings, we might add them as long as they don't necessarily interfere with the story line.  
Paws: REVIEW! and maybe you'll get the chapter in the next...4 to 5 days...THANKS


	17. A New Year's Date

**A New Year's Date**

Prissa woke up to an empty tour bus and a simple note on the steering wheel.

_Prissa, I bet you are wondering where we are. We are inside the mansion you see in front of the bus. This place would be Gallow's Mannor. If you need anything, just come right in, we're in the living room._

"Alright..." she muttered moving towards the door, she gasped as she hopped on her right foot, feeling no pain, her eyes lit up as she ran from the bus and stopped in front of the large door. She opened the door slowly and walked in, shutting the door quietly.

"Yes sir, that would be her." Prissa recognized Kid's voice and walked towards it. She stopped in the door way and looked in.

"So this is the girl I gave the healing lotion to..." a tall figure from the tall chair in the corner stated. Prissa bowed slightly and stood there awkwardly, her eyes moving to the bulk of the room where Soul and Kid sat on the long couches. She squeaked as she was lifted off the ground suddenly.

"Black Star put me down!" she shouted, her face red.

"How did you know?" the blunette asked, setting her down.

"Soul's arms aren't as big as yours, muscle wise." she stated, stumbling slightly and straightening out her shirt. It was then she realized she had no shoes on.

"Hey that's not cool..." Soul called appearing behind her and picking her up.

"Sorry hun, can't help but say the truth, now can you put me down?" she asked in a slight whimper.

"Sure." he stated simply putting her down again.

"Soul? Is this your new girlfriend?" the figure asked in a high pitched goofy voice.

"Yes sir, this would be Prissa, she sings at-" he was cut off by the man running up to Prissa and picking her up in a hug and swinging her around.

"Father, put her down! She just woke up!" Kid shouted at the figure who laughed and continued swinging the poor girl around

"Oh you're so cute!" the figure shouted, swinging her around still.

"Soul! Help me..." she whined, her eyes glazing over.

"Lord Death! Please, put her down. She doesn't take kindly to that-"

"Either put me the fuck down, or I'll strangle you with your mask!" Prissa screeched, scaring everybody but Soul.

"Yikes..." the man muttered, stopping the spin cycle and handing her to Soul, his hands holding her under the arms.

"Yeah..." Soul muttered, taking her by the waist and carrying her to the couch where she could sit and regain her balance.

"And you would be? Having the nerve to do that when I literally just woke up five minutes ago?" she snapped, her eyes still unfocused.

"Prissa, this is my father. Lord Death." Kid stated coughing slightly. She saw the resemblance then, the face gold eyes and black hair, expect his three lines were connected all the way around and he had a goofy looking skull mask on the side of his head.

"Oh my gosh...I'm so sorry..." she squeaked, trying to disappear in Soul's chest.

"It's quite alright, Maka and the other girls are up in Liz's old room, but since you're apart of this...strange predicament, your going to have to stay here and discuss this with us." he stated, his voice taking on a serious note.

"Soul are you sure you don't recognize the names Mizune or Arachne?" Kid asked, leaning forward.

"I may have dated them in high school but...I haven't heard from them in six maybe seven years." Soul muttered, his chin on Prissa's head.

"They're after you...you and the band. Her in particular." Lord Death stated, crossing his right leg over his left and pushing his fingertips together and looking at Prissa.

"But why Prissa? She hasn't hurt a fly." Kid stated, leaning back in his chair.

"Not true...if you remember, Giriko and Free, are still alive." Lord Death stated. Prissa shuddered and touched her ankle as Soul's grip on her tightened.

"They're in prison though. For attempted murder, assault, rape, molest charges, the list goes on and on father. They're not getting out any time soon." Kid stated, listing off on his fingers.

"Not true...they're getting out in a few years." Lord Death stated, taking a drink of what appeared to be chocolate milk from the cup on the goofy skull shapped coffee table.

"What!?" Soul and Prissa shouted at the same time. Prissa turned and pushed her face into Soul's chest, her eyes streaming tears.

"They should be put to death with all the shit they pulled." Soul growled, rubbing Prissa's back.

"I understand your feelings Soul, your concern for Prissa is understood completely, but it isn't my choice. I'm just mayor of Death City. And as much as I want my extended family safe, I can't do very much." Lord Death stated calmly.

"Just be glad its years and not months, Soul." Kid stated.

"What are these girls after? A dude named Hiro said they were after our hearts." Soul stated, tapping the pictures on the table. A young girl with a high bun, with spider leg like accessories, a black off the shoulder dress and spider-web like gray eyes glared at the camera, a small smile on her face, making her even more scary. The other picture held a pink haired girl with a mouse like hat and a black and white dress and black eyes.

"They might be planning to try and split you and Prissa up. In worst case situation. They'll split the band up." Lord Death stated.

"We won't let that happen will we?" Soul muttered, looking at Prissa, who sniffed, her body trembling ever so slightly.

"Never. The band will stay together." Prissa stuttered, her eyes on Lord Death.

"We will put out best security officers to pro-"

"We don't need them." Stein's voice called out and all eyes turned to him.

"Stein I understand-"

"We have Sid, and his fiancé Nygus and my friend Marie are joining us on tour. They will protect us better than anyone you could assign." Stein stated.

"I've met them. He's right." Kid stated.

"Lord Death, I would like more information on these two if you don't mind." Soul stated picking up the pictures and looking at them over again.

"Absolutly, they just dropped out of the college part of the DWMA. We should still have a full profile on both of them." Lord Death stated.

"Alright, Kid can you handle that? Prissa and I. Have a date." Soul chuckled, picking up the still trembling girl up bridal style.

"Right. Liz, Patty, Maka." Kid called. The three appeared in the door and looked at Prissa. "Prissa has a date with Soul. She needs a dress, shoes, and make up pronto." Kid stated, then turned to his father "Father? Can Soul borrow the red Camaro?"

"Absolutely." Lord Death stated, smiling at him as Liz and Patty grabbed Prissa from Soul and vanished back into the room they first appeared in.

"Um...what just happened?" Soul asked, looking utterly confused.

"Soul. You and I need to-"

"You boys have no reason to go anywhere. Apparently, I have those two girl's records with me now." Lord Death stated smiling as he walked into the room, holding two folders.

"Thank you father." Kid stated, taking the folders.

"Kid, do we still have the black pin stripe tux I had?" Soul asked, his hand on his chin as he thought.

"We do actually, I have it in my room. You can change in there while we go over these files." Kid stated, walking up the stairs. Soul shrugged and followed lazily, his eyes closed as he thought about what was going to happen tonight.

"Hey Soul-where is everybody?" Black Star asked, looking at Stein who just chuckled.

"You missed them. Soul and Kid are in Kid's room and the girls are in Liz and Patty's room."

"Black Star! Do you want some more food?" Tsubaki called from where Black Star appeared.

"Yes!" he barked, running back into the room.

In Kid's Room

"Here you are." Kid stated pulling the black tux out of the closet and handing it to Soul, who was already pulling his shirt off.

"Thanks." Soul answered throwing his shirt onto Kid's bed.

"Prissa still blames herself for that scar?" Kid asked, sitting down at his desk.

"Yeah, it brings her to tears..." he sighed a hand at the top of the long pale scar.

"She loves you...you know that right?" Kid asked, giving him a glance.

"How can you be so sure?" Soul asked, pulling on the red under shirt and buttoning it up.

"You baka..." Kid muttered, throwing a pen at him.

"Ow! Hey, be nice I have a date tonight." Soul grumbled rubbing his forehead where the pen hit him.

"Have you not seen the way she looks at you? That 'Breathing' song was for you. Just for you, while you were out, she came every day to see you...she wanted to be the first one you woke up to." Kid stated, now fully looking at him.

"Yeah I know that much...the kisses definitely held something..." Soul stated, sitting down to pull off his jeans then pulling the black slacks on.

"You know, if you break her heart, Black Star and the girls will break your man hood..." Kid chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, I know that, now can we talk about the two bitches that are after my girl?" Soul snapped. Kid looked at him with wide eyes.

"Right..." he stated slowly. "Mizune...last name unknown, is now 24 about our age, has just dropped out of the college part of the DWMA, is very anti social and any question she doesn't want to answer she says 'chi chi chi' her sister was killed in an accident leaving her in charge of other four if her sisters. They moved away a few years ago, leaving her in a very bad mood ever since." Kid stated, reading the file.

"Mousey...I remember her, never did tell me what the hell went on in her life, never let me come over, now I know why." Soul stated pulling on the black jacket over the red under shirt.

"Arachne Gorgon, is now 25, just dropped out of the college part of the DWMA. Has never been the same after her younger sister became a doctor before her." Kid started.

"Who is her sister?"

"Doctor Medusa." Kid stated, then looked up at Soul, who was glaring at the shiny shoes he was putting on. "Arachne has been best friends with Mizune for a long time. It says here they were always muttering about wanting The Scythe's Edge's hearts. They never paid attention to classes and just out of the blue, dropped out. Their location is unknown now..."

"So they're after me?" Soul asked, buttoning up the jacket and slipping the tie into the collar and tying it crappily.

"Yeah, It's 10 now, Prissa should be done already, you can go ahead and go, we're going to stay here for the night." Kid stated.

"Um, where is Rariko?" Soul asked, thinking slightly.

"I think he's with Black Star and Tsubaki stuffing his face and having an eating contest with him. Poor Tsubaki, I should send a maid in there to help her cook..." Kid chuckled.

"Well, I'll think about those girls ok?" Soul asked, looking up as he fixed the cuffs of the jacket.

"Honestly, I think the only girl you should be thinking about is Prissa." Kid stated standing. Soul looked at him and smiled.

"Your right...thanks for keeping my head on straight, Kid." Soul chuckled, holding the back of his fist up.

"No problem, now go on, Prissa should be out already." Kid stated, hitting the back of his fist against Soul's.

Soul walked out of Kid's room, trying to at least pull his gravity defying hair out of his face to no avail, his shoes clicking against the tile of the balcony in the house. He gave up and decided to just get one of the headbands Stein got him for Christmas before they went out. His red eyes were fixed in front of him, his hands twitching as he refused to push them into his pocket.

"He's coming!"

"Shhh!"

"Go!" Liz's door opened and a yelp sounded as Prissa was shoved out into the hall. Right into Soul.

"Hey watch it! I'm in fucking heels!" Prissa growled, regaining her balance.

"Nice entrance Princess." Soul chuckled as she squeaked and would've jumped a mile if she wasn't in heels.

"Oh, Soul, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, Liz shoved me." Prissa stated, taking a step back.

"Wow..." Soul breathed as he looked her up and down. Her hair was curled and pulled away from her face, half up and half down, the curls bouncing with every move of her head. Her lips were a full dark red, almost matching the under shirt of Soul's tux. On her shoulders sat a small black jacket that looked thin as paper, from her waist up was delicate pleats laying diagonal along the chest area. Her skirt began with a black sash and bow and the red continued with a pinned skirt ending just above her knees. The bracelets on her arm were replaced with black satin gloves ending at the elbow, and her normal Converse were replaced with four inch heels and black stockings. Instead of her gauges, with the girl's finding out that they were fake, forced her into silver bow dangles.

"I know...I look stupid. I wanna go in jeans!" she stated turning around and hitting the door.

"You would stick out like a sore thumb, babe..." Soul chuckled, hugging her from behind.

"I already do. Can we get going before-" a thousand shutter sounds and Prissa hit her forehead, "nevermind..." she grumbled.

"Oh my..." Stein stated, looking at them.

"Hey Black Star, get out here." Rariko called, staring at Prissa as Soul led her by the hand down the stairs.

"I so wo-whoa..." Black Star gasped as Prissa nearly fell at the bottom and Soul caught her, setting her down and holding her until she regained her balance. Then looked at Soul's tie.

"Don't make a girl fix your tie..." she tsked, her eyes down as she untied it and fixed it properly, growling at more shutter sounds going off.

"What's the fuss?" Tsubaki asked, walking out, a splotch of four on her cheek. When she looked at Prissa she gasped and ran up to her, her eyes wide. The girls were standing at the top of the stairs, faces full of accomplishment.

"We did a good job huh?" Liz called, leaning on Patty.

"Good? Who is this?" Tsubaki asked, touching her hair and tapping the earrings.

"Would you stop that? I don't like people touching my ears." Prissa stated, pushing Tsubaki's hand away from her ear.

"Prissa?" Tsubaki asked, "What did they do to you? I couldn't recognize you!" Tsubaki asked, shaking her shoulders.

"Hey Liz is gunna get mad at you if you mess up my hair." Prissa stated.

"Damn right, her hair is near impossible to curl!" Liz whined.

"You look great Prissa." Tsubaki stated, smiling sweetly.

"No I don't..." Prissa muttered, turning her head and pouting slightly.

"Wow..." Kid stated coming out of his room. Before Prissa could say anything else, everyone pulled out their phones, camera, and iPads and started taking pictures.

"This isn't Prom! It's just a date!" Prissa yelped hiding behind Soul's arm.

"We don't see you dressed up Prissa, it's a nice change." Rariko chuckled.

"Don't get used to it, after tonight I don't plan on being dressed up for a _long_ time." Prissa growled.

"Not if we have anything to do with it chicky." Liz giggled.

"Ugh, can we just go?" Prissa whined, tugging on Soul's sleeve slightly.

"Sure babe." Soul chuckled taking her arm in his and walking towards the door.

"Don't have too much fun!" Rariko and Black Star called after them. Both Soul and Prissa put their hands behind their backs and flipped them off. They stifled laughter as a few more shutter sounds went off.

"You didn't have to take me out, we could just go see the fire works. It's New Year's Eve." Prissa stated as Soul flashed her his grin and opened the passenger door of a red Camaro.

"I want to though. Stay put for a minute I need to grab something from the bus." he stated after she got in and sat down.

"O-ok..." she stuttered. He closed the door and jogged to the bus, opened it and disapeared inside. "I hope we can go in..." she muttered. The restaurant that Soul was talking about was a very fancy, expensive, very exclusive place, it took months and sometimes years to get in.

"There we go, my hair is out of my face, I can see why girls don't like having it in their faces." Soul chuckled, climbing in the car with her.

"Soul, are you sure we'll be able to get in?" she asked, looking at him. He reached up and held her chin, stroking the side of it with his thumb.

"Of course, and we'll have the best seat in the whole place to watch the fire works, don't you worry." he stated lowly, kissing her cheek.

"Soul...I..." she whispered. He smiled, only showing a small bit of his sharp teeth.

"I know..." he stated lowly, then let her chin go and started the car up, grinning as it roared to life. "Now that's what I like to hear in a car." he chuckled.

"How on earth did you get reservations for this place?" Prissa asked as they drove out of the semi-circle driveway and took off down the street.

"I didn't actually..." Soul stated chuckling, his right wrist on the steering wheel and his left arm hanging out the open window.

"Then who did?"

"My brother." he stifled a laugh "My brother is going to be soo upset since its his 2 year anniversary for him and his girlfriend."

"Soul!" Prissa whined, rubbing her forehead.

"What? He had it coming, ever since he embarrassed me at our tour in Washington." he stated shrugging.

"Ah, so that was your brother with the black hair who completely told you off." Prissa chuckled.

"Yeah, Black Star and Sid had to literary carry him off the stage." Soul laughed. They continued talking about random stuff until Soul pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. He parked the car in front, got out and snarled feraly at the valet who tried to open the door for Prissa, scaring him to where he was shaking as Soul put an arm behind his back and opened the door for her.

"Sorry about him..." Prissa stated as Soul took her arm in his and handed the boy the keys.

"Don't scratch it." Soul stated as he walked past the line of people that most likely went all the way around the restaurant. Prissa had her hand on Soul's arm and Soul's hand was on hers as they walked inside and up to the front desk.

"Welcome to La Fête, do you have a reservation?" the man behind the counter asked in a thick French accent.

"Uh, yes, my brother called for a reservation, under Wes for two?" Soul asked, looking to Prissa who glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

"There you are, right away Mr. Evans." the French man stated moving out from behind the desk and leading them to an elevator. Prissa looked around the large rooms around the small hallways where tables stood, full of talking people, large lavish chandeliers hung from the ceiling, making the place even more beautiful. People stopped conversations and stared at Soul and Prissa, whispering to their table mates about his strange white hair and red eyes, about how he looked like a guy from a band and other whispers.

"Don't pay them mind, come on." Soul stated, pulling her inside the elevator.

"Here you are sir, a waiter will be up shortly for your order." the French man stated, handing Soul two menus as Soul led Prissa out of the elevator.

"Thank you." Soul stated, leaving the elevator to descend.

"Wow..." Prissa gasped, looking around. Lights were strung from live trees and an open air table sat in the middle of the roof, a small flame lantern sitting in the middle of the white table cloth.

"And we get a perfect view of the fire works, with the best seat in the entire place." Soul chuckled, leading her to the table and pulling the seat out for her.

"You're right, even though you did technically steal it..." Prissa stated sitting down.

"Speak of the devil." Soul chuckled, his phone ringing. He answered it while sitting down and opening his menu.

"_Little brother. Did you take my reservation?" _an irritated voice asked through the phone.

"I don't know what your talking about Wes, I'm at Kid's place. Why?" Soul asked, a playful grin on his face as he looked at Prissa, who glared at him.

_"Because, me and my girlfriend are standing at the front desk asking about my reservation on the roof. And they're telling me it was just filled." _Soul's brother sounded pissed.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about. So, me and Prissa are going out for the fire works, and I really don't want to be pulled over so bye." Soul stated, ending the call before his brother could say anything else.

"Your so bad Soul." Prissa chuckled looking at her menu and not at him.

"I thought good girls _liked_ bad boys..." Soul stated, his voice dropping an octive as he grinned at her.

"Now who told you I was good?" Prissa asked, raising an eye brow.

"Happy New Year, I am Miko, I will be your server for tonight. May I interest you in some wine?" the young waitress asked, holding a bottle of red wine.

"No thank you, I would like a Dr. Pepper." Prissa sated, smiling at her.

"Alright..." the girl growled as she wrote it down, then turned to Soul with a big happy smile "And for you?"

"Coke a Cola please." Soul answered. The woman wrote it down and bowed, then walked back into the elevator and disappeared.

"She was so flirting with you." Prissa muttered, reading her menu.

"She was?" Soul asked, an eyebrow raised. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You never told me your last name was Evans." Prissa stated, not looking up from her menu.

"You never asked." Soul countered, looking at her.

"Anyways, can I-"

"Order what ever, you don't have to ask." Soul stated, not letting her finish.

"Are you sure?" Prissa asked, her eyes wide.

"Of course, Stein'll pay for it." Soul chuckled, leaning back in his chair and closing his menu.

"Soul...why are you doing this? Taking me out?" Prissa asked, her voice low.

"Well, your my girlfriend, I should do everything in my power to make you happy." Soul stated.

"Kid tell you that?"

"Yeah...I'm not that good with romantic stuff." Soul chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, it works..." Prissa stated, looking at him through the tops of her eye lids.

"Remind me to thank Kid." Soul laughed.

"Your drinks. Are you ready to order?" Mino asked, pulling her note pad out.

"Yes I would like the calzone..." Prissa stated, smiling at the girl who took the menu, glaring at Prissa, who was looking at the lights in the tree.

"The lobster on alfredo please." Soul stated, smiling at Mino who wrote it down and took his menu.

"It will be out in just a few minutes." Mino stated, bowing and vanishing into the elevator again.

"Soul? Where are we going for the first stop on the tour?" Prissa asked, taking a sip of her soda.

"California." Soul stated, looking up at the stars. Prissa become deathly silent and Soul looked at her, "Did I say something wrong? Prissa?" Soul asked, leaning forward.

"No no, not you...my parents still live in Cali...I wonder if they'll come to the show if they know I'm there." Prissa stated, her voice shaking.

"Its possible, just know I'll always be there to protect you." Soul stated reaching over and placing his hand on Prissa's.

"I know Soul..." she whispered looking at him.

"You look lovely, you know that right?" Soul stated, his eyes bright.

"You look handsome but you already knew that." Prissa chuckled.

"That I did." Soul laughed.

"Soul...um...I-"

"Here you are..." Mino stated, coming back out with both plates on a tray and a holder. She set the plates down and smiled warmly. "Would you like some chee-"

"You are planning your entrances aren't you?" Prissa growled at the girl, who smiled innocently.

"I have no idea what your talking about, now would you like some cheese on your food?" the girl asked, holding a plastic cheese grater.

"Sure...why not..." Prissa muttered, putting her chin on her fist and looking away at the streets. The girl put a pinch of cheese on her plate and turned to Soul.

"Sure." Soul chuckled, nudging Prissa's foot with his, grinning as she glared at him. The girl put enough on Soul's plate to be considered a cheese mountain and bowed and vanished.

"Shes so freaking flirting with you." Prissa grumbled, looking at the small amount of cheese on her plate.

"Well here." Soul chuckled, taking a few soup spoonfuls of the grated cheese and put them on Prissa's plate.

"Thanks Soul. You certainly have a heart...unlike the bands I've interviewed..." she chuckled, picking up her fork and cutting into her calzone.

"Look princess, as long as I'm around, nothing is going to happen to you, ok? As long as you have my heart..." he pointed to the necklace, "We will never be far from each other."

"S-Soul..." she breathed, then sighed, letting her body relax "Thanks." she whispered, then took a bite of her food, smiling to herself.

"Here, you wanna bite?" Soul asked, getting a little bit of alfredo on his fork.

"Sure, why not?" Prissa giggled, leaning forward slightly. Soul grinned as she bit onto the end of the fork, taking the noodles off the fork, then pulling his fork back and took a bite himself. "Ish good!" she giggled, her voice muffled by the back of her hand and the food in her mouth. They finished their food over a conversation about what their past was like.

"Well, my brother is a big violin player, I was always compared to him but when I left in high school, he paid for an apartment, my school books and everything. When Black Star came to me with a song, we played it with our arrangement of instruments we each had. Kid said we should start a band, and we told Stein, and he was more than happy to help." Soul stated, munching on a piece of  
lobster on his fork.

"So Stein helped you through it all?" Prissa asked, taking another bike of her food.

"You best believe it." Soul chuckled.

"So what's up with the stiches on his face? And that crazy screw in his head?"

"Hes a crazy man, he likes to do some wacky experiments on him self, his body is covered in them, trust me its not a fun sight to wake up to." Soul chuckled, covering his eyes.

"He was al least wearing something right?" Prissa laughed.

"Yeah, but its still not the greatest sight to wake up after a night of partying." Soul chuckled, "So what about you?" Soul asked taking a drink of his soda.

"Oh, my parents were a stricter for grades. I never wanted to do school work, but had to since I wanted to come here. I was always in my room, only really coming out to get food and go to school. I was always making my music, never caring what people thought of me at lunch when I sat in the corner of the cafeteria with my laptop." Prissa stated, playing with her fork.

"So you never had any friends?" Soul asked, a little shocked.

"Not really...but I never cared for that kind of stuff, like the other girls did. So I didn't care..." She stated.

"Well hey, you turned out just fine, come on, its five till midnight." Soul stated standing up and walking around the table and holding his hand out for her to take. She took it cautiously and let Soul lead her to the edge of the roof where a metal railing lined the roof. She gasped at all the people below them, They had a stage set up not far from the restaurant and a few bands were doing songs as a big digital clock was illuminated with a countdown from five minutes. A slow song played over the speakers and Soul put his hands on her waist and Prissa hesitantly put her arms on his shoulders, playing with her fingers behind his head.

"Its ok princess, I'm not going to hurt you." Soul chuckled, noticing the nervousness in her eyes.

"I know but..." she shivered and Soul took a step back. "I would have chosen my leather jacket..." she muttered, rubbing her arms. Soul shrugged out of the tux over jacket and handed it to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, taking it slowly.

"Go right on ahead." Soul stated chuckling. She slipped it on and Soul pulled her close once more.

"Soul..." she whispered. Then the chanting hit her ears.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" then the streets erupted into cheers and Soul kissed her, dipping her slightly. Fireworks cracked behind them as the manager came up with a camera(courtesy of Kid) then vanished again. They heard the beating of a helicopter's propellers but for once, didn't care.

In Gallow's Mannor

Rariko kissed Maka full on the lips and Black Star and Tsubaki did the same, Kid and Liz following shortly after, even Stein and a blonde girl named Marie were there and Stein kissed her and Sid kissed his fiancé Nygus. Patty screamed at the screen and caught everyone's attention. The room burst into laughter as Soul and Prissa made out on national television and honestly didn't give a shit. They broke apart and waved at the helicopter, Soul holding Prissa close to his chest as he flashed his signiture grin.

Somewhere In Death City

Two girls screeched in horror as Soul appeared on TV, kissing Prissa, one with black hair and spider leg like accessories sticking out and the other with pink hair, covered by a mouse hat.

"We'll need to hurry up with the plan. Contact Free and Girriko." the black haired girl growled.

* * *

**Paws: OH MY GAWD. FINALLY DONE!  
Pepper: Not even close dude.  
Paws: Ugh! Anyways.  
Pepper: Lazy ass...  
Paws: This story is coming along! Don't kill me for a super long wait, and yes! We will have a valentines chapter!  
Pepper: Even though we hate Valentines day.  
Paws: It's true. Anyways, thank you to a person who will not be named for the restaurant name.  
Pepper: Soul's brother MIGHT be mentioned later on, and even have a full out appearance.  
Paws: Probably not. Anyways, this was a super cute chapter as well as a super long one to write.  
Pepper: Hope you like it.  
Paws: Just like before, I am still taking requests for small details like things a character will say.  
Pepper: Please review or no new chapter.  
Paws: if I get reviews I'll see how fast I can really write and post it ASAP.  
Pepper: Next Chapter: Concert at the DWMA? YEAH THATS RIGHT. THE SCHOOL IS FINALLY COMING IN.**


	18. Concert At The DWMA

**Concert At The DWMA**

"Soul? You in here?" Black Star asked, walking into the tour bus. He looked on the floor and started laughing loudly. Soul and Prissa were curled on the floor of the bus, a blanket over them and their heads on the same pillow. An arm was hanging limp over Prissa's waist and they were both snoring quietly.

"Shut up..." Prissa growled, reaching up lazily and grabbing anything near her, which happened to be Maka's encyclopedia collection and chucking it at him. She glared at him until she was sure he was out cold, then wriggled back into Soul's chest.

"Nice arm for someone half asleep..." Soul murmured into her ear, his grip on her small waist tightening.

"Just know your hand sinks any lower, you'll suffer the same fate." she muttered, not bothering to sit up.

"Good to know..." he chuckled "You're not asleep are you?" Soul asked, an eye brow raised.

"Soul?" Maka called from the door of the bus. Soul looked at Prissa who had fallen back asleep, light snores coming from her slightly parted mouth. He just shook his head, it was a week after their date and the two almost never left the bus, only coming out to get food and go inside to go to the bathroom but other than that, the band never saw much of them.

"In here Maka..." Soul called, pulling the covers from him and rolling away from Prissa before standing.

"Nice boxers." Maka giggled standing in the doorway, looking at his blue dyed boxers with dog bones all over them.

"Prissa seemed to think they were hilarious." Soul chuckled, stretching and yawning.

"Is she wearing something?" Maka asked, an eye brow raised.

"No, I totally spent the night with my naked girlfriend with out dying of a nose bleed." Soul stated rolling his eyes, "Yeah, she has on one of my shirts she found in the back and a pair of Black Star's basketball shorts." Soul stated scratching the back of his head.

"This Prissa's work?" Maka asked, looking at Black Star, who was just sitting up, a large indention in his head.

"Yeah, she has a pretty strong arm for someone who was half asleep..." Soul chuckled.

"You enjoy your night Soul? Seems like you did." Black Star laughed.

"Shut up." Soul growled, picking up the book and dropping it on his face

"Did she tell you?" Maka asked.

"If she loved me? No not quite yet. She was going to during our eating but the annoying waitress kept stopping her." Soul stated, scratching his chest.

"Well, its like 2:30, the rest of us are going down to the park for a little bit. We're going in the truck and Baby and Meteor are by the red Camaro. You can join us when you want." she stated leaning down and grabbing Black Star's ankle and dragging him out of the bus.

"Kay." Soul stated, then rubbed his face sleepily and moved back to Prissa and squatted next to her. "Hey...babe..." Soul muttered, shaking the sleeping girl slightly.

"Mmmm..." she moaned quietly, her face scrunching slightly, then rolling over, her hair a complete mess.

"Prissa..." he called quietly, shaking her once more. Again, she grumbled something that sounded like 'five more minutes' but didn't get up. Soul sighed, rubbing his face again "What to do..." he muttered, then grinned. He got up and walked off the bus after pulling on a pair of jeans and knocking on Stein's guest room.

"What?" Stein grumbled, opening the door slightly.

"Can I borrow the keys for the bus? Prissa won't get up."

"Sure..." Stein yawned, disappearing in the room and coming back to the door.

"Keys'll be in the tool box under the driver's seat." Soul stated, taking the keys from him and walking back onto the bus.

"Mk..." Stein muttered, scratching his chest and walking back into his room after shutting the door.

"Crazy man..." Soul muttered, walking back outside to the bus. Prissa was still asleep, light snores escaping her mouth. "She's going to hate me..." Soul muttered, turning the volume knob until it wouldn't go any further. He sat down and spun the keys on his fingers before shoving the key in the ignition and turning it. He covered his ears as music pounded the speakers and shook the windows and Prissa shot up like a rocket and covered her ears, her eyes clenched.

"Soul! You ass!" she shouted over the music, not even looking at him. He chuckled as he turned the bus off and leaned off the side of the driver's seat.

"Morning babe." he grinned.

"Asshole..." Prissa muttered, rubbing her face as she yawned.

"Awe that's not very nice..." Soul chuckled.

"That kind of wake up call, isn't nice..." she growled, turning around and pushing up, stumbling slightly as she stood. She wore a pair of black basket ball shorts and an over sized long-sleeved brand name shirt with a large red rose on a shield on the front of the shirt. She rubbed her eye with one of the sleeves and Soul found himself blushing.

"You know...your really cute in my shirt..." Soul chuckled as she walked over to him, her feet dragging, her heels left in some corner of the bus.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" she asked sleepily, sitting on Soul's lap, leaning on him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, I assume Rariko went home. The rest of the band is down at the park, playing basketball and such. So either we go meet them at the park, or we can just hang out here." Soul stated, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Your going to make me go to the park aren't you?" Prissa muttered, playing with his fingers.

"Yup. And I'm not even going to let you time to change." he laughed.

"Like hell you aren't. I'ma be in the back, I'll be out in a sec." Prissa stated, prying his arms from her waist and getting up, walking to the back and closing the curtain that hung for changing on the go.

"Want me to help?" Soul asked, walking over after putting the keys in the tool box and slipping it back under the driver's seat.

"I'm good." she stated pulling the curtain back. She now wore white short shorts with frayed ends and a tight under shirt and Soul's band shirt he had given her sitting to where it fell off one shoulder showing the spaghetti strap tank she had on. She wore her red and white converse and her hair was pulled into a small ponytail. She watched him pull on an orange short sleeve and a black jacket, then pulled on his shoes

"Awe...you're wearing my shirt!" he cooed, hugging her.

"Ugh...you're too lovey today..." she muttered, rubbing her eyes again.

"Well, come on." Soul stated, crouching slightly and putting an arm under her butt and lifted her up, throwing her over his shoulder, laughing as she squeaked. "I gotcha, don't worry..." he chuckled, holding her legs and a hand on her lower back so she wouldn't fall.

"Your so mean to me!" she yelped as he walked off the bus and kicked the doors shut. He chuckled as she growled at him when he set her on her bike side-saddle.

"Not nice to growl at people...do I have to give you another hicky to prove that?" Soul chuckled, nipping her ear.

"Stop it~" she whined, weakly pushing him away, a grin on her face as she laughed.

"I don't wanna..." he muttered huskily, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his chest.

"Soul?" Prissa asked, her voice suddenly worried. He normally didn't act so touchy and it seemed strange to her.

"Yeah?" he asked, moving away, his signature grin in place.

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Abso-fucking-lutly." he chuckled, kissing her. She pushed him away and stared at him like he was crazy.

"You're too touchy today Soul. What happened?" she stated, after he just looked at her for a second.

"Nothing happened...what? Can't I touch my girlfriend?" Soul asked, his voice turning serious.

"Soul, there's a difference between touching and too much touching." Prissa stated, then sighed, remembering what Dr. Medusa had said. "It's the Black Blood isn't it?" she asked lowly.

"Huh?" Soul asked, then shook his head and put his hand to his forehead, stumbling slightly. "Sorry Prissa...my mind just...fogged over and I had no control, sorry if I touched you too much..." Soul sighed, not making eye contact with the girl sitting on her motorcycle.

"Look at me Soul..." Prissa coaxed, pulling his hand away from his face. Her face was painted pink as she smiled at him "There are those pretty red eyes." she stated softly, smiling.

"You sound like my mom..." he chuckled, a small smile on his face. She held his hand in hers and gently kissed his knuckles, rubbing them with her thumb. "Princess, look at me...if I ever hurt you when I'm Black Blood...I give you full permission to hurt me." he stated, cupping her face with his hand.

"I should hurt you for that stunt you pulled in the bus." she stated, nipping the hand she still had in her hand.

"Hey, no biting..." Soul stated ruffling her hair until she pushed his hand away.

"Come on, the guys are at the park right? We should head over after getting breakfast." Prissa stated, swinging her leg over and wiggling so she got comfortable on her bike and pushing the key she had put into her back pocket, into the ignition.

"McDonald's?" Soul asked, getting onto his bike.

"Hope we got enough money for the gang." Prissa chuckled.

"Or enough room." Soul countered, starting up his bike as he sat down. Prissa started up her's and they both pushed off into the street, and drove down the street, heading towards the McDonald's that was a few miles from Gallow's Mannor.

"I'll go in, you stay out here kay?" Prissa stated as they parked in the same parking spot and turned their bikes off.

"You sure?" Soul asked, about to get off.

"Yeah, I'll just be a minute." Prissa stated, swinging her leg over her bike and standing, pulling her hair free and fixing it as she walked inside, pulling her wallet from her back pocket.

"Does she know what everyone wants?" Soul asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey is that..." "No! You idiot! That's not Soul." "Yeah it is, look at him." three girls gasped at the band member in the parking lot of the McDonald's and walked over, smiling sweetly at him.

"Hello, would you happen to be Soul Eater?" the tallest of the girls asked, leaning forward slightly. Soul looked at her and grinned.

"That's me. Why do you ask?" Soul asked, head tilted.

"Oh no reason, we saw your hair and thought it was you, but we weren't sure." the smallest one giggled, rubbing the back of her head and looking away.

Prissa who had just filled her drink and grabbed the three bags of food, was walking towards the door when she spotted the three girl's talking to Soul. She growled slightly, scaring the boy next to her. She apologized and chuckled nervously as she walked outside and started putting the food into her leather bag.

"Whoa...that's...yours?" the medium-sized girl asked in disbelief, staring at the skinny girl who just started putting things into the bag.

"Yeah, what of it?" she asked, snapping the bag closed and walking up to Soul's bike and leaning on him, her arms on his head and her head in her hands.

"Nothing..." they all stated glaring at her.

"Oh yeah...this..." she patted Soul's cheek and his kissed the back of her hand "Is mine too, back off bitches." she growled, giving them a look that would scare a lion out of its mane.

"Soul can't be yours." the tallest gaped.

"And why is that?" Soul asked, playing with Prissa's hands.

"Because, she's ugly. She's an ugly little thing that needs a paper bag over her face." the middle height girl stated, her voice dripping venom.

"Ohh..." Prissa muttered, standing and walking around Soul's bike and stood in front of the three, her rose-colored eyes narrowed.

"And that eye color! Yuck!" she added. The tall girl slapped her hand over her friend's mouth and grinned nervously.

"Babe..." Soul murmured, looking at the three with anger in his eyes.

"Guys, I think it's time to go." the shortest one stated. Prissa turned around and let Soul wrap his arms around her as she hugged him, trying to calm herself down.

"And that ass is flat as a board!" the middle girl stated, grinning at the pair.

"No one talks about my girl's ass but me!" Soul barked, turning Prissa around and letting her face the three.

"Your girl!? Ha!" she laughed. Prissa had enough. She ducked down as she ran towards the girl, punching her in the gut and face and flipping her over her back to where she landed hard on the ground. Prissa spat on her and turned away, fixing the leather fingerless gloves she had put on while she was at her bike bag.

"Put some ice on her nose. She'll be fine..." she growled, glaring back at them and walking away, back to Soul, who kissed her on the lips quickly before turned and starting up his bike. She started hers up and they pushed off into the street, Soul leading the way to the treed park.

"Hey! There you are Soul!" Black Star called from the basketball court, his hand waving as a shit-eater grin plastered his face.

"Sorry about the wait, we wanted to get breakfast and Prissa got into a fight...naughty girl." Soul chuckled, carrying two of the McDonald's bags as Prissa came up the hill from the parking lot with the last bag.

"Soul had to be an ass and turn the volume up on the bus and blast the speakers." Prissa stated, walking up to the group and setting the bag on the picnic table

"Prissa? A fight? The little wimp couldn't beat up a marshmallow!" Black Star cackled, his hands on his hips as he stood on the table.

"Oh? You wanna go you blue haired freak?!" Prissa asked, tapping her shoulders and walking away from the table.

"Oh. Prissa, you might not-" Black Star jumped from the table and ran at Prissa, his fist clenched as he zoomed towards her, making Tsubaki stop her protest.

"Oh please." Prissa laughed, dodging and kicking him in the ass, then stumbling slightly as she stood up straight. Black Star tumbled into the dirt, standing and spitting mud and grass out of his mouth.

"Lucky..." Black Star growled.

"Tsubaki! Get this on video!" Patty shouted as Black Star jumped above her and aimed to kick her.

About 15 minutes later, Black Star was laying on his back, his chest heaving as Prissa sat on his stomach, rubbing her nails on her shoulder.

"Oh wow...skinny chick got reflexes..." Black Star mumbled tickling Prissa. She squealed and jumped off him, falling into Soul's arms.

"Your so bad, getting into petty fights." Soul chuckled into her neck.

"Guys like you make good girls go bad." she stated, scratching his chest slightly.

"You guys, you'll call attention to us and I'm pretty sure you don't want to be signing 88,000 autographs." Kid stated wisely as he munched on his burger.

"Yeah thats true..." Liz stated from beside him, tossing a fry into her mouth.

"Screw that, I'm posting this on YouTube, Kid can you log me in?" Tsubaki asked, handing the ipad to Kid.

"Sure..." he muttered, swallowing and wiping his hands before taking the ipad and typing on it, sighing as he uploaded the video of Prissa and Black Star.

"Your heavier than you look Prissa." Black Star coughed, sitting up.

"Oh shut up." Prissa mumbled, muffled by Soul's chest.

"Seriously? She broke a chick's nose today, that's enough to say 'don't mess with me' bro." Soul chuckled, rubbing Prissa's back.

"Ng, Soul...can't breathe." Prissa whimpered as his grip on her tightened.

"Soul." Maka called, obviously seeing the discomfort on Prissa's face.

"What?" he growled, Prissa whimpered, feeling the rumble through his chest and trying to push away from the albino.

"Stop it, your hurting her." Tsubaki stated, watching the number of views of the Black Star and prissa video soar in a matter of minutes.

"Soul..." she whimpered, her eyes clenched as her arms were smushed between her chest and his. Soul wasn't listening, his eyes narrowed as he continued to tighten his grip on his black haired girlfriend. She felt bruises swelling on her ribs where his hands were and she whimpered again. Her chest heaved and her body reacted on her own, she slid from his tight grip and his eyes narrowed even further.

"Tsubaki...get this one on camera..." Patty whispered. Tsubaki simply raised the white ipad up after putting it on camera.

"Soul, What are you doing bro?" Black Star asked, walking toward them. Soul snarled feraly and punched at him. Black Star shouted in surprise and caught his fist.

"Back away..." Soul growled out, then his eyes shifted back to Prissa who stood completely still, her eyes shadowed by her messy bangs.

"Soul, what are you..." Kid started, staring at the two. Soul ran forward, his fist in a punching gesture.

"It's the Black Blood." Maka stated quietly. Prissa moved to the side, her eyes wide with horror as she had to fight the man she loved. Soul turned in a flash and aimed to punch her in the gut. She punched him in the face twice, gasping each time, not wanting to hurt him as they fought.

"Prissa! Dude!" Liz barked, about to stand when Kid stopped her.

"Let it pass." Kid stated shortly. Soul roared in anger at his swollen lip and black eye and charged at her again while she was distracted by Liz and before Prissa could react, she let out a yelp as Soul tackled her. Soul's eyes widened as he found his voice once more and realized their position. Soul hovered over the glaring Prissa, hands on her shoulders and legs straddling her waist. She let out a scream that made the whole band jump and Soul flew back like a scalded cat. She scrambled to her feet and took off running the other way, almost tripping over her own feet.

"Prissa!" Maka shouted, about to run after her when Kid stopped her.

"Prissa!" Soul barked, rubbing his face and getting to his feet. The albino chased after her, his eyes wide as he realized what happened.

Soul found her laying in a tree, her knees hiding her face and her hair messed up and dirty, the butt of her white shorts dusty and in need of a proper wash.

"Prissa, I'm sorry, my eyes clouded over again. I couldn't stop myself." Soul begged, hitting the side of her foot gently.

"It's not you I'm upset about hun..." she stated, looking at him, her face had not a single scratch on it, small scuffs of dirt stained her cheeks under her eyes and on the bridge of her nose.

"Prissa I know this shit in out blood is making us act weird, I would never hurt you like I threatened-"

"Soul! The thing I'm worried about is you! Look at you!" she almost shrieked, stumbling as she jumped off her perch and landed beside him. She touched his black eye and puffy lip and whimpered, her eyes threatening to let loose a waterfall of tears. She sunk into his warmth when his arms wrapped around her trembling shoulders.

"Babe, calm down...I've handled worse, this is nothing. Calm..." he shushed, kissing her head as she cried into his chest

"If I hurt you again...I don't know how I'll ever live with myself." she choked out, her voice shaking worse than her body.

"Same feeling. But you know I'll never hurt you, and I'll never let anyone else hurt you. Your mine Prissa Tamu, and as long as that fact holds true. Nothing will tear us apart." Soul stated, tapping the heart necklace she had.

"Wow..."

"I know...it's super cheesy isn't it?" Soul muttered, looking away, pink lightly painting his cheeks.

"No, it's cute." she replied, giggling softly as he held her.

"Can you feel the love tonight..." Patty's giggling made them glare at the band as they had walked up with Kid's ipad and a few small speakers that were blasting Lion King love songs.

"Patty..." Prissa whined, trying to disappear in her boyfriend's chest.

"Ok, I got good news and bad news." Tsubaki stated, staring at the ipad screen. "Good news, is the video of two fighting got 2 million views in like five minutes. Bad news: you called a crowd..." she muttered, gesturing to the people a few yards away who all had their phones out and little books for autographs and such.

"Great...if only Stein were here." Soul muttered, then watched as Black Star ran up shouting like an idiot and signing autograph books.

"Are you sure he's 24?" Prissa asked Tsubaki, a small smirk on her face.

"Sometimes I'm not sure, but he is really sweet when you know him as long we have." Tsubaki stated, a small smile on her face. Prissa stared at a young boy and girl walked up to Soul and her with their books and pens.

"Sorry kids, I'm not signing-"

"We don't want your autograph you big headed snow haired weirdo!" the girl barked, making Soul blink in confusion. Prissa laughed loudly, her head tossed back as she covered her mouth.

"Sorry hun, its funny." she giggled, the laugh showing in her eyes as well as her voice.

"Miss. Prissa?" the girl asked timidly.

"You have a wonderful voice-" the boy stated

"And 'Breathing' is my favorite song-

"And your devotion to this player-"

"Is so cute." the girl finished, smiling up at her.

"Th-thanks, I think...player?" she asked, glaring at Soul.

"What? Hey I stopped being a player a long time ago." Soul defended, kissing her forehead.

"Anyways!" the boy cleared his throat.

"Can we have your autograph Miss. Prissa?" they asked, holding out their books and pens.

"Sure" Prissa giggled, wriggling so Soul was still holding her as she leaned forward and signed both books with an added 'keep dreaming.'

"Thank you so much!" they both shouted, laughing as they ran off, laughing as they ran into a woman, who scolded them for running off.

"Your so good with kids." Soul chuckled, bringing her back up and kissing her forehead.

"Kids are always cute when their not yours." Prissa muttered into his chest as he held her again.

"Ain't that the truth." Soul chuckled.

"Soul, Prissa, my father wanted us to do a concert at the DWMA tomorrow, that ok?" Kid asked, walking up to them.

"Absolutely, I wanted to see the old school again." Soul stated, flashing his signature grin.

"Then we better get back to the Mannor, and you better get some ice on that black eye." Kid chuckled, turning away.

"And I didn't even get to eat my burger..." Prissa grumbled as they walked towards the picnic tables, hands laced together.

"How about I buy you another, and I feed it to you." Soul asked, nipping her ear.

"Soul, stop it~" she whined, her face red.

"Come on, lets get back." Tsubaki called, dragging Black Star behind her who was tossing the signed index cards at the crowd of people.

Soul and Prissa mounted their bikes and the rest of the gang piled into the large cabed truck and headed back to Gallow's Mannor. Lord Death paced outside, his eyes worried, the mask still on the side of his face.

"Father? What's wrong?" Kid asked, jumping out of the truck and rushing over as the rest came up behind.

"Prissa, you shouldn't do the concert with the band at the school." Lord Death stated, his face serious as Prissa shut her bike off.

"Why? What's the matter?" Soul asked, dismounting Baby and walking over after helping Prissa off of her bike.

"Lord Death?" Maka asked, her eyes wide.

"We found this in the mail box." Stein stated, walking out the door with Marie, Sid, and Nygus trailing behind them, their faces worried, a letter in his hand.

"What's this?" Soul asked, taking it. His eyes skimmed over it and he growled feraly. Kid took it and read it, then showed the rest of the band, his eyes serious.

In red letters, neatly printed, read: _"Watch out Princess, the school won't be safe for anyone. Your prince will hurt you in more ways than one. Signed: The Spider, Mouse, Chainsaw, and Wolf."_

"How did they know that she was here?" Patty asked, her eyes looking up to Lord Death, who had resumed his pacing.

"Wait, who is 'The Chainsaw and Wolf?" Soul asked. Stein motioned for the band to follow as he returned inside to the blaring TV.

"Breaking News for Death City: Criminals on the lose once again." with that sentence the band was in the living room, standing around and staring at the TV. "Giriko Chain and Free Wolf have broken out of prison just about an hour ago, police have said that they weren't working alone in the breakout considering many other prisoners have escaped. Police have also said that many of the others have been recaptured, but Giriko and Free still are at large." the man on the TV stated, reading the speech off a piece of paper, a picture of the burning Prison walls in the corner.

"They broke out!?" Prissa screamed, then broke into a sob fest into Soul's chest. Soul just rubbed her back, his eyes hard as he stared at the floor.

"Prissa, you will not be-"

"No. I don't care. I'm doing the concert with you." she stated, her voice shaking.

"Prissa, that isn't wise-" Prissa cut off Lord Death with a glare that would scare a leopard out of its spots.

"I don't give a flying fuck if it's wise or not! I have six-seven, counting Killik, guys that are going to be with me the entire day! I'll have Sid, Nygus, Marie as guards, nothing will get past them! The girls will be with me if the guys aren't. I'll be with someone the entire day. I'm doing the concert. And you can't stop me." she stated, looking to every face in the room.

"What if they get past them?" Kid asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I have pepper spray and a knife with me at all times." she replied calmly, wiping her eyes.

"And if they throw those away from you?" Black Star asked.

"I know martial arts and my reflexes are about the same as a cat's." she stated.

"Alright...Soul I want you with her at all times. I don't care if you stand outside her stall in the girl's bathroom." Stein stated, "I don't want you leaving her side."

"That won't be a problem, can I stand _in_ the stall?" Soul asked, nipping Prissa's ear.

"Yuck!" Patty barked, pointing to the back of her mouth as she gagged.

"What ever, lets get some rest." Prissa stated, pulling Soul's arm towards the door.

"Have fun you two." Black Star laughed.

"Shut up." Soul growled, smacking him in the head as Prissa pulled him out, only he could tell she was trembling slightly as they made their way back to the bus.

"Babe...if your scared, you don't-"

"Soul, I'm terrified." She confessed, hugging herself, her whole body trembling as she stood in the middle of the bus.

"You aren't the only one. I don't want to hurt you." Soul stated, hugging her and kissing her forehead then moved down to kiss her neck.

"You won't..." she stated into his shoulder, her eyes shut.

"You're right..." he chuckled, "now I need to get some ice on this eye." he added letting her go and walking into the back and getting a Ziplock and filling it with ice from the ice chest and sitting on the couch along the side, holding it to his eye.

"Soul?"

"Hmm?"

Prissa looked away from him as he looked at her. "Never mind." she stated then went to the back of the bus and changed into what she had on the night before.

"I have a song idea..." she stated letting her hair fall onto her shoulders.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." she replied, standing on the other couch and reaching up into the luggage holder.

"When did you..."

"Rariko must have put it up here." she stated pulling her laptop down and plugging it into the bus.

"Huh, he's a sneaky fellow isn't he?" Soul stated as Prissa sat on his lap.

"You have no idea, one time he his my phone for three days. He hid it between my mattresses." she chuckled, moving her hair so he could see. She clicked on one and plugged the earphones into the scarlet colored laptop and handing one to Soul.

"This is a good song, but are you sure you want to do this?" Soul asked again.

"This maybe the only time we can get these jackasses to prison again." she stated "I am doing this Soul, and you'll be up on stage with me, I'll be just fine." she stated shutting off the laptop and putting it under the seat.

"You know, your cute when your determined." he chuckled, nuzzling her neck.

"Your cute when you care." she countered, raising his hand to her mouth and kissing his wrist.

"Come on, its 10 o clock, Kid wants us at the school at eight and you and me, are going on Baby." Soul chuckled.

"Uh, I'll stick with Meteor..." she stated, getting up and sitting on the floor.

"What you don't trust me?"

"I trust you...just...ugh fine." she groaned, falling back into the covers they had laid out. She pulled her phone from her pocket and texted Rariko to be at the DWMA school at 7:40 the next morning.

"Come on, lets get some sleep." Soul stated siting next to her and laying back, pulling the covers over them and wrapping his arms around her. "As long as your with me, nothing will happen to you." he whispered as he fell asleep. She wriggled closer to him and smiled, knowing he was right. She fell asleep, wondering about the next day.

"Prissa~" Black Star coaxed, shaking the snoring girl awake. She woke slowly, her eyes unfocused, her head slowly rising. When her vision cleared she was met by a scary clown mask.

"Augh! What the Hell!?" she screamed, flying backwards, kicking the owner of the clown mask.

"Ow! You were right Soul, her kicks do hurt." Black Star muttered, taking off the mask and rubbing the center of his chest.

"I told you not to scare her." Soul stated poking Prissa in the side with his shoe.

"Jesus guys..." she breathed, falling back into the pillows.

"Prissa, come on get up, Liz, Patty, wardrobe." Kid stated. The twins grinned devilishly at each other and before anyone could stop them, they picked her up and dragged her inside the mansion.

Patty dragged Prissa out of the hour a few minutes later and Soul thought he would have a nosebleed just at the sight of her. She wore a black tight off the shoulder with a red and white heart in the middle, ripped skinny jeans, super skinny jeans, and the belt with the unmeasured denim strips, and her spiked heels.

"Really guys? You know we're going to a high school right?" Maka asked, looking at her. Liz came out a few seconds after and handed a small tube of dark red lipstick to Prissa who shoved it away like poison. Liz frowned and Patty held her down as she applied the lipstick to Prissa's lips.

"There we go, all done." Liz giggled as she walked into the tour bus and Patty trailed after her, giggling to herself.

"I think they know..." Kid sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Come on babe, we're going to make the high schooler's day." Soul chuckled, picking up Prissa and setting her on his orange bike.

"Ugh...I hate skinny jeans." she grumbled pulling her shirt down.

"Come on you guys, lets get out of here, Rariko is probably already there." Maka called, walking onto the bus. Stein came out, followed by Marie, Sid, Nygus and a distressed Lord Death.

"Prissa." Lord Death called, walking over, the worriedness clear on his face. "Be careful my dear." he stated, a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine LD." Soul chuckled, mounting the bike.

"I'm just worried." Lord Death sighed, then stepped back as Soul gave him a reassuring smile and started the bike up.

"Keep close to the bus." Kid called over the thunder of the bike.

"Try and keep up." Soul challenged.

"Soul, don't do anything stupid." Prissa warned, her hands in her lap.

"And you...hold on tight." Soul chuckled as he walked the bike forward and turned onto the street. Prissa didn't hold on to Soul, much to his disappointment, so he put a little more gas into the bike and they shot forward, Prissa yelped loudly and held onto Soul for dear life as he dodged around the cars. Soul only grinned as she growled against his back, silently cursing at him.

Soul pulled into a parking spot in the school parking lot and looked at Rariko with a bored expression. He shut off his bike and Prissa hopped off, Soul following.

"Dude! Its 8:20, where the hell were you? Its dark and cold and-"

"Rariko your such a girl." Prissa laughed, her mouth covered by her hand.

"I'm sorry, you look like a girl I know...but she would never wear something like...that." Rariko stated with surprise.

"Oh shut up." Prissa growled, getting a laugh from the copper haired boy.

"Sorry, Prissa wouldn't get up this morning." Soul chuckled, pulling her closer and nuzzling his neck.

"Well I need my beauty sleep and it looks like both of you could use yours." Prissa laughed as Rariko gagged dramatically, then glared at her. They all looked at the tour bus as it pulled in, parking and everyone walking out, looking their best.

"Why me..." she growled. A Camaro pulled up in the parking lot and Killik, Fire and Thunder climbed out, joining the gang. Fire and Thunder pulled Prissa away from Soul and ran around her, laughing happily.

"Happy to see you two again." Prissa giggled watching the two.

"Seems they've taken a liking to you Prissa." Killik chuckled, walking up with a back-of-the-hand fist bump to Black Star and a curt nod to Kid.

"Seems like." Prissa giggled.  
_  
_"Are you going to ask her what she's singing today?" Killik asked the twins as they stopped running around her and stood behind Killik.__

"Anata wa nani no utawoutau ka?" Thunder asked in fluent Japanese. Her brother hit her in the back of the head and her hat flew off.

_"Kanojo wa only eigo baka o hanasu" _Fire scolded her in the same language._  
_  
"_Sumimasen, watashi wa wasurete shimatta" _Thunder apologized, bowing to Prissa, then putting her hat back on.

(Rough Translation: "What song are you singing?" "She only speaks english you idiot" "I'm sorry, I forgot.")

"I'm sorry about my sister, she forgets things easily." Fire stated, rubbing the back of his head.

"Says the boy who can't remember what happened in the class period not five minutes before!" Thunder countered, glaring at her brother.

"Guys." Killik stated, bringing them to look back at Prissa.

"What song are you going to sing?" Thunder asked again, this time in clear english.

"It's a new song, you'll just have to wait to hear it." Prissa giggled.

"Wow...they spoke to you in not only one language, but two." Kid stated surprised.

"They only speak to us in Japanese and I swear they make fun of me." Soul stated looking up at the lightening sky.

"_Anata wa hen ni mieru node." _the twins laughed, high fiving each other._  
_  
"Oh now that's mean." Prissa scolded, looking at the two, who stared at her with confused expressions.

"I took Japanese in school, but only for a year, I don't know how to respond, but I know mean comments when I hear them." Prissa stated.

"_S_

_ōrī..." _they chimed, then started laughing again.

"Kids..." Killik chuckled.

"Come on guys, father wants us in the Death Room." Kid called, walking up the many stairs.

"Uh, no. I don't do stair- whoa!" Prissa was cut off by Soul picking her up bridal style and started walking up the stairs.

"Ugh Patty! Your heavy!" Liz whined as Liz started up the stairs, Patty on her back.

"Coming through!" Killik laughed, running up the stairs, being chased by the twins, who were laughing at each other.

"Your really light Maka..." Rariko stated starting up the stairs with Maka on his shoulders.

"Just...don't drop me." she muttered, holding onto his arms. Stein, Marie, Sid and Nygus followed, taking pictures of the band as they ascended the stairs.

"Augh! Black Star! Slow down!" Tsubaki shouted as Black Star raced up the stairs, leaving Tsubaki to trail after, trying to get him to slow down.

As they reached the top, Stein called everyone for a group shot, his iPad out and aimed at the door. Soul stood in front with Prissa still in his arms, her arm slung around his neck for support and her heels in her other hand. Liz groaned and stood with Patty on her back and Rariko gave a peace sign as Maka stuck her tounge out, still holding onto his other arm as she sat perched on his shoulders. Killik sat cross-legged with Fire and Thunder on his knees, wrestling with each other as he gave them both bunny ears. Tsubaki stood in Black Star's arms, smiling at him as he kissed her cheek. Kid stood in the back, his expression bored. Once the pictures were taken, they headed inside, Stein and Marie in front and Sid and Nygus trailing behind as they headed into the Death Room.

"Soul, I'm sure you could find your way to the Death Room with your eyes closed." Stein chuckled, turning the screw in his head. "You too Black Star." he added.

"Yup, we got into all kinds of trouble back when we were here." Soul chuckled, hitting Black Star as he looked in the windows of the doors and stuck the signed index cards under the doors.

"Ah, I'm glad you're here." Lord Death called as they entered the Death Room, walking under the guillotines.

"Wow..." Prissa breathed in awe as she looked around, staring at the crosses stuck in the mock ground and the sky painted wall and ceiling and the clouds floating around the room.

"Father had it made just for him, its amazing isn't it?" Kid asked, standing by her as she looked around the room.

"The auditorium is where you'll hold the concert, I've set up everything and all we need is you guys." Lord Death stated gesturing to the band.

"Prissa, you have your flash drive right?" Killik asked, looking at her.

"Yup, always with me." she giggled, handing him the tiny flash drive.

"Come on guys, lets get this plugged in and all set up." Killik stated, tapping the twins' shoulders and walking out of the Death Room, followed by the twins who were playing tag with each other.

"You guys can get ready, I'll call the kids in about 10 ok?" Lord Death stated, smiling.

"Whatever LD." Soul stated, wrapping an arm around Prissa as they turned towards the door.

"I told you to call me Lord Death, Soul." Lord Death stated, his eye twitching under his mask.

"You know that's not going to happen LD-OW!" Soul shouted as Lord Death dealt a kick to his side.

"I told you to call me Lord Death." Lord Death repeated, his foot still in Soul's side.

"Alright alright, oww!" Soul whined, moving away from Lord Death's shoe.

"Soul are you alright?" Prissa asked as Kid glared at his father.

"Yeah never better, damn the old man packs a punch in his kick." Soul muttered rubbing his side.

"You can still sing right?" Maka asked.

"Yup, come on, lets get in there before the kids do." Soul stated, leading the way out. Stein and the others charged with protecting the band stayed behind with Lord Death.

"Are you sure you have them protected?" Lord Death asked, looking from face to face.

"You can count on us Lord Death, nothing will get past us." Nygus, an African American woman with gauze holding her dreadlocks back from her face stated bowing.

"Alright, join the band, make sure all doors are covered, there are only two, but there are a few on the stage." Lord Death informed them.

"Alright." Stein stated, then moved his hands and the four filed out of the Death Room and out to the auditorium where the band was lounging in the seats, laughing about what happened when they were there at the school.

"You remember when Sid made you strip in front of the whole class Soul?" Maka laughed, her head falling back on the seat.

"Yeah, thats what he deserves for cheating on the exam." Sid chuckled, grinning at the group.

"Oh Maka, what boxers did he wear that day?" Prissa giggled from in the crook of Soul's shoulder.

"The blue ones with the bones." she laughed, holding her stomach.

"And Black Star tried to cheat too but I caught him in my lab and he ended up bloody and pinned to the black board." Stein chuckled, turning the screw in his head.

"And you skipped out on dinner!" Tsubaki growled, smacking the bluenette in the back of the head.

"I know I know, and I told you I was sorry!" he whined covering the back of his head.

"Such a shame, Tsubaki's cooking is the best." Kid chuckled.

"Guys! 10 till...well, ten." Liz called, from the stage as she finished applying nail polish to her nails.

Everyone got up and moved into the back stage, now lounging among the theatre props while Killik tested the lights and the sound. The band looked at each other as kids flooded into the auditorium, wondering what the hell they were doing out of class. A few noticed Killik, Fire and Thunder, and started freaking out. Prissa noticed a few of them had The Scythe's Edge folders, shirts and back packs.

The lights dimmed and Killik held the mic to his mouth in the sound booth.

"Heyo Death Weapon Meister Academy!" he shouted, making everybody quiet down, whispering to each other. "This I'm sure you recognize my name from your favorite band, The Scythe's Edge. Now, this is the reason your here-"

"Awe come on bro, you'll ruin the surprise." Black Star chuckled, sitting in in the middle of the stage, the rest of the band lying around him. The entire room went insane with cheers and screams.

"DWMA! Put your hands together for, The Scythe's Edge!" Thunder screamed as one of their songs started up. Maka sat up, a headset on, as she sang out.

"Lets Get It Started...In Here..." she sang, then got up, pulling Prissa up who was laying with her head on Soul's thigh. as everyone else got up and lined the stage.

"And the bass keeps running..."

The auditorium went wild as they finished the song and the band vanished backstage, Tsubaki coming out and singing 'Picture To Burn,' Patty singing 'Catching My Breath,' Liz singing '22,' Maka and Soul singing 'It's Always A Good Time' and Prissa coming out to meet Soul, who just flashed his grin at her, making her blush and a few 'awes' from the crowd.

"Are you ready for a new song?" Prissa asked, getting cheers from the packed school auditorium.

"You ready Soul?"

"Born ready babe." he chuckled, dipping her low and his lips catching hers. Prissa's face bloomed red as the entire crowd went even more wild.

"Jesus Soul..." Prissa breathed as he stood her up.

"You know I'll never hurt you, and I'll never let anyone else hurt you. Your mine Prissa Tamu, and as long as that fact holds true. Nothing will tear us apart..." Soul repeated, tapping the necklace, her mind went numb and she just grinned goofily and kissed him again.

"Come on love birds. Get on with the song!" Black Star shouted from off stage.

"Party pooper..." Soul muttered, getting a chorus of laughter in return.

"Anyways, lets keep this party pumping." Soul chuckled, letting Prissa go as she took a deep breath and started singing as the song started.

**La la la la la  
****La la na na na  
La la la la la  
La la na na na**

Soul made a wide circle with his hands and pointed to Prissa, who put her fingers to her mouth and giggled playfully, obviously finding it hysterical that Soul's face was painted a pretty pink.

**Girl I've been all over the world  
Looking for you  
I'm known for taking what I think I deserve  
And you're overdue**

And if you listen you can hear me through the radio  
In that bright white noise  
What I been missing in my life  
What I been dreaming of  
You'll be that girl  
You'll be that girl  
You'll be

Prissa shook her hips to the beat of her singing, smiling as the kids in the room were dancing with their boyfriends and best friends in the isles.

**Everything you want so let me get up there  
I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere  
Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like**

Soul took Prissa's hand that was stretched high and spun her around and their voices melded together.****

You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You, you make me feel that

Soul smiled and made the 'come here' motion with his finger, smirking at Prissa who silently scoffed and looked away from him, brushing her nails against her shirt.

**Get a little closer to me girl  
And you'll understand  
'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need  
Well, then I'm your man**

And if I listen I can hear you through my radio  
In that bright white noise  
What I been missing in my life  
What I been dreaming of  
You'll be that girl  
You'll be that girl  
You'll be

Prissa inhaled and sang out, her eyes locked on Soul.

**Everything you want so let me get up there**

Prissa moved her hips from side to side once more, her hands above her head, giggling as Soul pinched his nose, blushed, and looked away.

**I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere  
Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like  
Ooh**

Everything you know I'm flipping upside down  
Take you 'round the world  
You know I like it loud  
Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like

Soul pulled the black haired girl close, flashing a grin at her as he sang, careful not to get his voice into her mic as she sang with him, their voices melding together.

**You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You make me feel, oh  
La la la la la  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You make me feel, oh  
La la la la la**

Prissa raised her hands up in the air, her eyes shut as she sang, unaware of the familiar red head watching the show from the booth, Killik and Fire knocked out under the desk and Thunder holding her knees as she trembled, holding her brother's hand.

**Put your hands up**

**Put your hands up**

**Let the lights drop**

**Let the lights drop**

Then the room went nuts as the lights shut off and the room was shrouded in black.

"Hey, Killik, I didn't mean it-" Prissa let out a bone chilling shriek that sent shivers down Stein's back(and that's saying something).

"Prissa!" the band shouted as they ran onto the stage when the lights flashed on, Thunder standing in the booth, her blue eyes wide. There was no sign of either Soul nor Prissa, and only a note rested where they were on stage.

Lord Death walked out onto the stage as Kid picked up the note and headed backstage, Thunder still trembling in Tsubaki's arms and Killik tossed over Black Star's shoulders, and Liz and Maka carrying Fire together.

"Please, remain calm students. As you can see, an unexpected magic act has occurred and we are working to find out what happened. Since this is police related, you all will be sent home, but we expect you here tomorrow." Lord Death explained and helped his shaking son off the stage as the students exited the auditorium.

* * *

**Paws: Well hope you liked the twist ^~^**  
**Pepper: I'm officially freaking out...**  
**Paws: ...you're freaking out? Who did all the work?**  
**Pepper: Me of course!**  
**Paws: . screw you Pepper...ANYWAYS if your wondering why the hell Fire and Thunder speak Japanese and English and they're like 15...I really don't know, I thought it was a good idea.**  
**Pepper: next chapter: A Kidnapping-**  
**Paws: NOOO DONT TELL THEM! OH MY GOD, YOU WANT TO GIVE AWAY THE NEXT CHAPTER?!**  
**Pepper: yes...**  
**Paws: not allowed, now we need to get working on this!**  
**Pepper: alright alright, I'm gonna make sure this music is good for writing.**  
**Paws: you slacker...**  
**Pepper: NOW REVIEW PEEPS!**  
**Paws: I agree with it this time...no reviews? means no new chapter!**


	19. Shocking After Party

Prissa slowly opened her eyes to a bright room and metal on her hands. She was slumped against the wall, her feet bound by a single chain with what looked to be a jumper cable clip attached to it, which was also chained to the floor, and her hands, bound to the wall on either side of her, each with another cable clip.

"This is bad..." she muttered, blinking the focus back into her eyes.

"Heh...you could say that again..." a familiar voice chuckled and a feral growl ripped through the air from Prissa. Giriko squatted next to her, his gloved hand on her shoulder, a hungry grin on his face.

"Black Star!" she screamed, trying to shake his hand from her shoulder with no avail. "Kid! Tsubaki! Liz! Maka! Soul!" she barked out each name but no sound came back, only the echo of her own voice made her feel alone.

"No one is going to help you." he chuckled, licking her neck. She screamed in fury and moved to push him away, but the chains wouldn't let her and her body refused to comply to her order.

"Where am I?" she demanded, growling feraly again.

"No one will ever find you...we're on the outskirts of town, your friends will never find you. They won't help you. They won't even know where to start." Giriko chuckled throatily, grinning at the prisoner in front of him, grabbing the necklace Soul had given her and ripped it from her neck

"Your so wrong, its laughable!" she snorted, laughing slightly, "Soul will find me." she added, her voice dropping three octaves. Giriko blinked at her and then growled.

"You're no fun." he muttered standing and walking away, taking one last look at her before slamming the door behind him.

"Sorry about him..." Free's voice made her jump. He sat cross-legged next to her, his eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Get away from me." she spat, not looking at him.

"Look princess, I'm in this for the money, I don't like to hurt people." Free stated, his hand gripping Prissa's arm.

"Says the guy who helped the other dude almost rape me." she growled.

"I was a little drunk ok? I'm not a bad guy." Free sighed, letting her arm go.

"A little? Um...I know I'm stupid for asking the dude who is part of my kidnappers. But...do you know where Soul is? The boy with the white hair who saved me from being cut in half." Prissa asked, her fingers playing with the heels of her hands.

"Oh, the albino? actually, he's in the other room, on the other side of that glass..." he stated, reaching over her legs and grabbing the broken chain of the necklace. "Here..." he stated, putting it in her hand, she instantly closed her hand around it, her face pained and tears slowly falling.

"Will the band find us?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"I doubt it...but the letter I dropped should give them a clue." Free stated, shrugging.

"Thank you...Free..." Prissa breathed, her eyes closed.

"I'm not a mean person...I hang out with mean people."

"Free! Get your ass in here!" the pink haired girl demanded from the slightly opened door

"Yes, Mizune." Free muttered obediently, getting up, "I'm sorry if you get hurt, I'll try to help more, I wont be able to do much but I'll try..." he stated, taking one last glance at the chained girl and vanishing out the door

"Oh my head..." Soul groaned, holding his head as he propped himself up on one elbow, his red eyes shut. His eyes snapped open and he sat up as quick as a spring "Prissa!" he yelped, his eyes now wide as dinner plates.

"Oh good, your awake, maybe Arachne will stop bugging me about you." Giriko growled, then immediately regretted it. Soul was up in .2 seconds and shoved him against the wall, Soul's fist connecting with his cheek. "Ow!" Giriko shouted, his eyes clenched, his hand on his face.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you now." Soul snarled through gritted shark teeth. "Your the fucking reason I have a scar across my chest and Prissa and I attack each other!" Soul barked, landing another blow to Giriko's face.

"Soul~" a female's voice called.

"Oh shit..." Soul muttered looking over at the door where two girls stood in skimpy outfits. Giriko slipped from Soul's grip as Soul stared at the two and stood next to the girls, who had way too much makeup on and stood in suggestive poses. Soul stuffed his hand in his pocket, hiding the scythe phone charm and pressing a button, the phone making a muffled beep.

"Um...do I know you?" Soul asked, tilting his head slightly. The girl with pink hair, which was covered by a mouse hat snorted and shook her head.

"Aw, Souly-kun doesn't remember us..." she whined, looking up at the black haired girl.

"Only two girls called me that...I haven't seen them since high school though...and that was at least ten years ago..." Soul stated, stepping back, tripping over a piano bench and slamming his hand down on the keys to keep himself from falling. A muffled scream rang out but Soul disregarded it and stood back up, his eyes narrowed. "They put me through hell and back...scared me half to death thinking I did something wrong. Mousey never told me her little sister died, and while she was depressed I was scared shitless thinking she would hurt herself...instead she started hanging out with another bitch." he spat, "Arachne was my first girlfriend that always pushed me around, forced my to steal shit I had no right to do anything with."

"Awe babe..." the black haired girl started, stepping towards him.

"Arachne...you stay the fuck away from me." Soul snarled.

"That is no way to speak to your new girlfriend." Arachne scolded, walking towards him, her hips swaying with every step.

"I have a girlfriend. I don't need, or want another one." Soul stated turning his back on her.

"Soul~ since your going to be that way...can you play the piano for us one more time?" the pink haired girl asked, setting a hand on Arachne's shoulder.

"Where is Prissa?" Soul asked, avoiding the crazy girls' request.

"She's fine. She's asleep in the other room." Giriko stated, opening the door next to him to let Free in.

"Where is she?! Let me see her!" he demanded, stepping towards the group.

"Sorry dude. She is still asleep. You can't see her at the moment." Free stated, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes filled with guilt.

"Let me see her." Soul snarled again, his eyes narrowed.

"Not...until you play the piano for us." Mizune sang, dancing slightly.

"Will you let us go if you do?" Soul asked.

"Not likely." Arachne shrugged, her purple eyes closed.

"Where am I?"

"The edge of the city. Your friends wont even know where to look." Arachne stated, head tilted to the side, her voice a in a sickly sweet tone.

"We'll see about that."

_"Soul! Stall them until we get there! We're about twenty minutes out!" _Kid's voice came through the phone, full shout but only Soul could hear it.

"Come on Souly-kun, we used to love hearing you play..." Mizune stated, smiling sweetly at him..

"That was ten years ago. I don't even remember how to play." Soul stated.

"If you remember never even had sheet music when you played." Arachne stated, shaking her finger at him.

"I don't remember, now I'm not playing for you." Soul stated, turning away from the group

"Awe but why?"

"Because, it's probably hooked up to something that will kill Prissa. I know your jealous of her. You want my heart because when we were younger, I broke yours. Well...who was it kissing another guy?!" he shouted, picking up a paper weight on the table beside him and throwing it at her.

"It was an accident! I was drunk!" Arachne protested, dodging it and letting it hit Giriko in the head.

"No you weren't you bitch...you were at school...on the roof...on top of another guy..." Soul growled.

"We get it! She broke your heart!" Mizune interrupted.

"You too Mousey. You were so distant all the time, I was so scared I would hurt you...when you started hanging out with this bitch...and then I saw you with that blonde boy at the amusement park...where I was supposed to take you." Soul stated, his voice cracking ever so slightly. He slammed his hand down on the keys of the piano and his expression softened as the notes rang out.

"We get that your upset with us. Play the piano, it'll help you feel better..." Mizune suggested, wiping a tear from her face. Soul sat down with a low grunt and stared at the keys for a minute.

"I heard a scream earlier...who was that?" he asked, staring at the keys.

"It was your imagination." Giriko stated, spitting on the floor and wiping his mouth.

"Where is Prissa?"

"Still asleep..." Giriko answered again.

"Am I asking you, you fuck head?" Soul snarled, slamming a fist onto the ivory keys and standing up. Another scream rang out and Soul looked around, his mouth parted slightly, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to ask again...and I want one of these sluts to answer me. Where...is...Prissa?" Soul snarled.

Prissa let out another scream as electricity shook her body, then just as it came, it vanished and she sat there, her knees pressed together, her head dropped, her breathing heavy. She heard muffled voices and one sounded like Soul and he was angry. He was hitting something, a piano maybe? Was that the cause of the pain? Another clash of notes and another jolt of pain. Another scream ripped from her throat and the eerie chord stopped. Tears streamed down her face as she shivered violently, the electricity still coursing through her body.

"Where is Prissa?" Soul's voice hit her like a ton of bricks. He sounded angry, more angry than she had ever seen him.

"Soul!" she screamed as the clash of keys was heard again. She clutched the broken chain of the Christmas necklace so tight the chain and heart were being imprinted on her palm. She looked up weakly at a window of black glass and screamed Soul's name again as she spotted white hair through the dark tint.

Soul heard his name and looked around, the blood roared in his ears as he stared around the room.

"If you play the piano, maybe she'll wake up..." Arachne suggested, gesturing to the piano. Soul looked at her then at the piano, then at the window of tinted glass behind the piano

"What's back there?" he asked, walking to the glass.

"Nothing but junk babe, can you please play the piano? I know it makes you feel better..." Arachne stated, waving off his question. Soul cupped his hands around his face and looked into the glass, but saw nothing but the darkness of the tint and shrugged. He looked to the grand piano that the girls wanted him desperately to play and noticed the jumper cables running from inside.

"What are these?" Soul asked, pointing to one.

"To amplify sound, nothing to worry about." Mizune stated, shrugging.

"I don't want to amplify my horrific playing..." Soul growled, taking a set loose and letting them drop to the floor.

"No! Don't do that! We want the piano to be amplified!" Arachne shouted.

"Like hell..." Soul stated, noticing the cables running into a hole in the wall. He bent down and tried to look through it but Giriko stood in the way and Soul jumped back, his eyes wide.

"Theres nothing to see back there..." he stated.

"You sure about that fuck head?" Soul asked, getting up.

"very sure, now do as the girls say and play the fucking piano."

"Why? How do I know nothing is going to be hurt?"

"Just play the piano." Giriko demanded, shoving Soul towards the piano bench.

"Don't push me!" Soul snarled, pushing him back, his eyes narrowed and a feral growl ripping from his throat.

"Boys! We will let Soul play if he wants to." Mizune stated smiling at Giriko.

"Not if...When he plays..." Arachne stated, getting obviously impatient.

"What if I don't want to play the piano huh?" Soul asked, sitting on the Piano bench and looking at the group.

"Just play the piano, Soul, you're stressed about where you are, where that bitch you call a girlfriend is, why you are here and if your friends will find you. It'll help calm your nerves..." Arachne stated sweetly, her voice dripping venom.

"If I play...will you let me see Prissa?" Soul asked, he asked, his fingers hovering above the keys, his body turned toward the grand piano, his narrowed eyes on the girls and Free, who hadn't said a word.

"Yes, Prissa will be asleep as she was 15 minutes ago. If you play, we will let you see her." Mizune stated, smiling. Her head perked as distant police sirens were heard but she disregarded it as soul faced the piano and jammed his hands down onto the keys, making them clash and make a dark eerie sound.

"Go, go, go!" Maka shouted as Black Star drove the truck through the cars on the street, closely followed by the cops, their sirens blaring.

"I'm going woman!" Black Star growled, honking the horn as he led the cops through the streets.

"_Pull over!" _a staticy voice rang out but Black Star only sped up.

"Come on, we're close! At the edge of the city, in a warehouse colored red." Kid read off the note in his hand, his other hand holding onto the handle on the roof.

"Guys! Speed up! We can't be caught! If we get caught before Prissa and Soul are helped, then they'll never be found!" Patty screamed from the bed of the truck, Tsubaki with her as they screamed at the police.

"Oh my gosh, what is something bad happens to them?!" Liz panicked, her hands on her head, her eyes wide.

"Relax Liz, we'll get to them..." Kid stated smiling at her.

"Alright, everybody out! In the one at the end! I can't get the truck any farther, we got to run like a lion is chasing us!" Black Star stated, throwing open the door and helping Maka out as Kid did the same for Liz and Patty and Tsubaki jumped from the bed and followed after. The five adults ran as fast as they could, the cops shouting after them, waving flashlights since the sun had already set. It was hours after the school concert and it had taken them a while to figure out what the note meant and get the truck back.

"Black Star, the door! Bust it!" Kid shouted as they reached the end of the road of warehouses, a dark red one at the end. Black Star nodded and shot forward, his eyes narrowed, he jumped up and pulled his legs in, kicking the door down forcefully to where it came off the hinges. The band of adults ran in and looked around, the three other doors on the large room standing shut.

"That one! I hear music! It's Soul!" Maka shouted, pointing to a door on the left.

"That one too! I hear screaming!" Liz barked, pointing to the door straight in front of them.

"Split! Maka, Liz and Kid go check the screaming! Tsubaki, Patty, come on!" Black Star ordered and the two doors fell to the floor as the police rushed in.

Soul's playing stopped on a high note and he stood quickly, knocking the piano bench to the floor. Shouting filled the air and the shaky scream died down and stopped. Gun shots echoed through the room and Arachne and Mizune looked scared, as did Giriko. Free had vanished out the door and was gone. The door fell to the floor, and Black star stood, his eyes narrowed at the other three in the room.

"In there!" another shout echoed out and Tsubaki and Black Star lunged, their ferocious shouts filling the room. In a blink, Tsubaki had Arachne pressed against the wall, and Patty had Mizune, their hands behind their backs and Black Star had Giriko pressed down on the floor.

"Hands up!" the police stopped and stared at the two adults holding down the other and the white haired man standing next to the piano.

"Soul! Go get Prissa!" Black Star shouted as Giriko started struggling.

"Evening officers...bye..." Soul stated, turning and throwing open the door, the wooden door smacking Arachne in the face. A few cops started after him but Black Star and Tsubaki threw their captives at them and ran after Soul as sounds of cuffs on wrists sounded out.

Free knelt next to Prissa, her head slumped forward and her breaths shallow as he pulled the jumper cables off the metal shackles and tried to unlock the wrists holders. Kid appeared above the fallen door, holding his arm as Maka sprang into the room and tackled Free away from the unmoving girl.

"Wait! I was help-"

"Shut up you ass hole!" Maka growled, punching him in the face.

"Prissa?!" Soul shouted, running in the room, Black Star and Tsubaki close behind. His eyes landed on her unmoving form and he was beside her in an instant. "Prissa please..." he begged, gathering her in his arms.

"Soul...Your heart..." Prissa murmured, her form going limp, the necklace clattering to the floor, no sound coming from her parted mouth, her eyes shut weakly.

"Everybody! Hands...we need an ambulance!" cops flooded the room as a few took Free off.

"Prissa..." Soul begged, his eyes threatening to let loose a flood of tears.

"Soul...we have to-"

"No!"

"Sir, we have to try to save her, give us a minute and she'll be in your arms again..." the police stated, breaking the chains on her arms and legs. Soul set her on the ground reluctantly and picked up the necklace and held it to his lips as the paramedics, who just ran into the room, tore her shirt open and placed the defibrillators on her chest.

"Prissa please..." he whispered to the necklace as Maka and the band stood silently behind him, their breaths hitched.

"Clear!" the paramedics shouted loudly and a wave of electricity went through her body so forcefully it made her body jerk. Once again, they shouted "Clear!" and another shock went through her body. Soul held his breath as he watched, upset that he was unable to hold her hand at this point. One pressed his ear to her mouth and after hearing nothing they tried again.

Her body jerked again and she didn't stir. Soul finally snapped and his head fell into his hands, tears flowing freely now, keeping his eyes on his almost dead girlfriend. Liz and Patty were crying into each other and Kid was rubbing their backs, his eyes half-lidded as he watched his friend cry. Tsubaki was still holding her hand to her mouth as Black Star put his best 'I'm a man' face and tried desperately not to cry. Maka was sitting next to Soul, her eyes clouded as she tried to calm him down, rubbing his back as silent tears rolled down her own face. Soul feared the worst and Kid was silently cursing the four who had planned it, hoping they rotted in a cell where no one would help them.

_"Asymmetrical bastards" _he thought glaring as he watched the police drag the kicking and screaming Mizune and Arachne out the door.

* * *

Paws: Yes Yess, my lovely readers a cliff hanger!  
Pepper: It was my idea  
Paws: This chapter took forever to write, but we're planning big things in this upcoming chapter!  
Pepper: Will the-  
Paws: NO DON'T TELL THEM! I honestly have no clue what to do in this next chapter.  
Pepper: Yeah she does, she just doesn't want a spoiler  
Paws: *clears throat* Next chapter: Love Is Strong As Death! Will the lovely couple be reunited?  
Pepper: Please review, or we wont post the next chapter  
Paws: that's a promise! we seriously wont post it.


	20. Love Is Stronger

**Paws:** **I know I said I wouldn't update but I figured you deserve to know what happened**

* * *

**Love Is Stronger Than Death**

_Pain. _That's all I felt as electricity ran through my body. It was gone in a second, but I knew it wasn't the end. More voices sounded from the other side of the black glass and another clash of piano notes. Was this Soul playing? I liked the music but I hated the pain. This time, it didn't stop and Music filled my ears as well as my echoing scream.

I couldn't move my hands and feet away from this pain, the stupid _metal_ was stopping that from happening. I could hear music and voices and they sounded close, but none were stopping to hear a girl scream. I heard my blood roaring in my ears as my scream bounced off the concrete walls and echoed back at me. I never felt so alone before.**__**

I was scared, every moment of my life was flashing through my mind. My parents at my fifth birthday, fighting with a bottle of booze in each other's hands while I tried to get everyone to play and ignore them. My seventh birthday where again, they were fighting and they threw the cake at each other, leaving me crying while no one came to comfort me, I had no friends after my fifth birthday. My eighteenth birthday, no parents to be seen and me at the airport, buying my ticket to my dream home, Death City. Me telling my parents that I was leaving and their expressions were both relieved and upset, I heard fighting again that night as I was trying to sleep. Black Star running into me and Soul scaring me on the plane. The first concert that Soul made me do. Rariko helping me when Giriko was trying to do unspeakable things behind the bar. Rariko becoming my brother and sound booth guy. Me meeting Rariko's little sister and her showing me her Soul doll. The band coming back and kidnapping me. The band doing a radio interview and the girls making me tell on radio I had a crush on Soul. Those girls were Arachne and Mizune, I realize that. Soul pissing me off and us ending up at Rariko's house where Soul got attacked my Rariko's sister and Rariko and I recorded 'Hall Of Fame.' Me trying desperately to protect my band family at the club. Giriko getting way to close. Giriko's blade. My foot. Soul's chest instead of my head. Screaming. Pain. When I visited Soul in the hospital everyday. When Soul woke up and Stein confronted us about Soul's alibi. Our concert when Soul got well enough to preform. Soul and I kissing on national television. The concert at the school. Then back to the pain.**__**

I stood in a white room, my clothes were replaced with a tight white dress and I felt myself being strangled by the tight collar. I looked around and opened my mouth to speak but no words left. I felt nothing, saw nothing, heard nothing. I was alone again. I felt like crying, curling into a ball and sobbing until my eyes fell out. I wanted Soul. I wanted his arms around me to bring me home again. I was scared. And all I could see was a door with a bright light that was getting brighter. I stepped towards it and I heard my name.**__**

"_Prissa?!" the voice came from behind me_

Soul? Again I tried to call out my boyfriends name but nothing left my lips.**__**

_"Prissa please!" _Soul sounded on the brink of tears. Was I dead? A shock rippled through my body and I fell hard on my back. I propped myself up and looked around, breathing heavily, my eyes clouded. Another shock and finally a sound exited my throat. A strangled scream. Another shock and I felt my arms and legs going numb. Nothing happened for a moment and I thought it was over. Another shock and I let out a loud horror film shriek, my arms and legs thrashing.**_  
_******

  
"Clear!" the paramedics shouted again and another shock went through Prissa's body. She let out a scream out of a horror film, thrashing her arms in a blind fit, her face contorted with both pain and fury, scaring everybody shit-less, and the paramedics jumped back in surprise.

"Ohh..." Prissa groaned when Soul put his hands on her shoulders, her hand on her forehead, her eyes unfocused. She started falling back but Soul caught her and held her tight, both trying to hide her bare chest and just wanting to hold her.

"Remind me...not to sing that song again..." she grumbled, her voice hoarse. He chuckled as he let her lean on him as he pulled his shirt off, letting his undershirt fall back into place and pulled the shirt onto Prissa, covering The band started chuckling, poor Patty was on the floor, knocked out from holding her breath for too long as Soul got to his feet and carried her out, ignoring the paramedics shouting after him.

"Sir, we need to take her to the hospital." one stated rushing up to the white haired adult.

"She'll be fine in our care, don't you worry. Thank you..." Kid stated, nodding as the band followed Soul out.

"Sir with the blue hair? You know you still broke the law by speeding, running red lights, and avoiding arrest right?" a female officer called walking up to him.

"Deeply sorry about that ma'am, our friends were in need of assistance, and knowing my record, you wouldn't have believed me, how about I give you my autograph and we'll call it even?" Black Star asked, his voice both playful and serious. Kid snorted from Liz's side as the officer blushed and nodded meekly.

"Black Star~ you better not be replacing me..." Tsubaki whined, her finger on her chin, her bangs hanging playfully over her eyes.

"Dont worry babe...I'm not." Black Star stated, pulling out one of the signed index cards and giving it to the woman, then wrapping an arm around Tsubaki and kissing her. The black haired woman squeaked in surprise and chuckled as he pulled away.

"We should get back to Prissa's apartment." Tsubaki stated, holding Black Star's hand.

"Yeah, I'm sure she wants to get home. We should take her to my father first-"

"No. I'm taking her home, she can see him when she wakes back up." Soul interrupted, flashing a smirk at Prissa, who had fallen asleep in his arms.

"...Right...I'll give Rariko a call, I'll tell him to come over when she wakes up today." Kid stated smiling as he pulled out his phone.

As the six adults walked back to the truck, cops were everywhere, looking at what had happened and if there was any evidence of it happening before. They piled in Tsubaki, Maka and Patty in the bed while the rest got in to the cab, Prissa in Soul's lap, his arms around her stomach, a small smile on his face as they drove to Prissa's apartment. When they got there, they used the key in Prissa's back pocket and walked in, Soul going towards the main bed room where he laid Prissa down, pulled the covers over her and smiled. He started walking away but there was a tug at his shirt.

"Soul...? Don't leave..." she whispered, looking up at him "I-I'm scared..." she breathed, looking away. Soul squatted next to the bed and took her shaking hands in his, he looked at her after tilting her head so she looked at him and he could make out a faint blush across her face.

"Babe...I can assure you...I'm never leaving your side again..." he stated, kissing her.

"Promise?" she asked, looking at him as she pulled away.

"Promise." he assured her, getting up.

"Soul?" she started, her lip quivering ever so slightly.

"Yeah babe?"

"I-I-"

"YAHOOOOO! The mighty Black Star is checking up on his favorite DJ!"

"Oh come on!" Prissa yelled, getting a snicker from Soul and an utterly confused look from Black Star. "I love you Soul! I always have! Since I saw you on the posters outside my school and on the magazines I never bothered to pick up. I always thought you were cool. And since that day when Black Star bumped into me and made me miss my flight and you talked to me the first time, I knew you were something special in my life. Sure you cause trouble, but so does Black Star and Tsubaki stays with him. Sure your an ass sometimes, but I had to deal with my parents, I love you Soul, and if you want me to say it more I will, its kinda late since we've had-"

"No need to say anymore princess." Soul declared, pulling off his under shirt as Black Star still stood in the door, his face expressionless.

"Soul?" she squeaked, her hands on the covers as she stayed lying down, her eyes wide.

"Prissa..." he started, then climbed into the bed beside her, she felt a chill on her back even though he was now hugging her tightly, his mouth near her ear. "you know I feel the same right? You don't have to go into details about it, I love you too babe, and don't you forget it either." he stated kissing her neck.

"Who else got that recorded?!" Black Star shouted vanishing from the doorway.

"Urgh, I'ma kill him in his sleep." Prissa growled, Soul just chuckled and held her tighter, his eyes shut.

"Come on...you need some sleep, you had an extremely bad day." Soul muttered and then a soft snore came from him as he fell right to sleep. Prissa went to sleep shortly after, her body trembling ever so slightly.

Prissa shot into a sitting position as a night mare racked her mind and a soft squeak exited her mouth. She sighed and looked to Soul who was sprawled on his side of the bed, loud snores leaving his mouth. She pulled the covers off her and got up, rubbing her wrists where they were sore as she walked into the small kitchen and got a glass of water and stood by the counter, her eyes closed as she drank it.

With a loud slam, the door swung open and a dark figure ran in, his face shadowed by the darkness of the apartment as he barreled towards Prissa, who screamed loudly and dropped the plastic cup, instantly going into defense mode. She blocked his arms and pushed the man away from her but he came at her again. This time she kicked him with her bare feet, the man grunted and paused for a moment then ran again. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over her back, making him land with a loud grunt. She put her foot on his chest to keep him from moving as the light was turned on by Kid.

"What in the hell?" he asked, looking at Prissa, who looked like she was about to pass out and Rariko below her feet and a puddle of water beside them.

"Good to know she's back at least..." Rariko groaned, his head falling back on the floor.

"Prissa!" Soul barked, running in the room, wearing nothing but boxers, then noticed Rariko on the floor.

"Tried to attack you hmm?" Black Star asked walking in the room.

"Never attack a girl who is half asleep." Soul advised pulling Prissa towards him.

"Ugh..." Rariko grunted, sitting up.

"Rariko!" Maka exclaimed, running out of the second bedroom and to her boyfriend's side.

"I-I'm sorry Rariko, I didn't know it was you...I had a nightmare and I came to get a drink of water and all of a sudden the door gets knocked aside." she muttered, looking at him as Soul rubbed her back.

"No problem Prissa, I understand, after what happened the other day, I can understand why your suddenly defensive."

"How do you-"

"I told him. Well he is your brother, I thought he should know." Kid stated shrugging.

"True." Prissa muttered, then yawned, her eyes closed.

"Come on babe, lets get back to bed." Soul stated, walking backwards back into the bedroom, pulling Prissa with him, chuckling as she dragged her feet and not walked, her head on his chest,

"Don't have too much fun now." Black Star snickered, getting a smack in the head from Kid.

"Your just jealous that Tsubaki isn't out here to share the couch with you." Prissa taunted, then vanished as Soul shut the door.

"She's right you know." Maka laughed, her hair messed up.

"Not my sister too..." Black Star laughed, picking the long-legged girl up and swinging her around. She let out a high pitched squeal and started laughing as Rariko stood and leaned against the counter and cracked a smirk at them.

"Hey!" Soul's muffled voice shouted through the wall, followed by a sleepy groan from Prissa. "Keep it down out there!"

"Makes me wonder." Black Star muttered, setting Maka down and walking to the door.

"What are you doing?" Kid asked, eyeing him.

"Shush." Black Star stated, his finger to his lips as he opened the door. The room was quiet except for a few giggles and sleepy grumbles and groans.

"Soul! Stop it! Let me sleep-AHH hey don't do that!" she giggled, then groaned sleepily.

"Awe but babe-" Soul stopped as he noticed the light from the main room on the floor. He sneered and looked over his shoulder at the door and the completely red faced Black Star at the door. Soul hovered over Prissa, the blankets tossed everywhere and the pillows laid all over the floor.

"Nice bro." Black Star laughed, winking and giving them a thumbs up.

"Get out Star. I was tickling her." he growled, throwing himself off of Prissa.

"Doubt that."

"Don't even start Black Star." Prissa growled, suddenly by the door and shoving him out and slamming the door.

"I don't understand how you do that." Soul muttered as she walked back to the bed, her eyes already closing as she fell onto the bed, Soul wrapping his arms around her instantly.

"Why were you tickling me?" Prissa grumbled, "You know I've had a rough night."

"Because I want to~" he chuckled, scratching her stomach, laughing as she let out a squeal and ducked her head away from his.

"Black Star is such an ass some times." Prissa grumbled.

"Only sometimes." Soul stated, nuzzling her neck.

"Come on, I need some sleep, I'm going back to the radio station in a few days." she groaned, snuggling into Soul's chest.

"Your going to become nocturnal I swear." Soul chuckled.

"I'm already a raccoon." she giggled.

"Oh really?"

"I bite, I scrounge for food and if I cant find any good food I steal off of other's plates." she listed.

"I didn't know my heart was one of those food items."

"Well, I stole it from those two didn't I?" she giggled, then went silent, her eyes clenched.

"Nothing like last night will ever happen again. Alright? You have me, Black Star, Kid and the girls. You have a fucking army. Nothing will hurt you ok?" he asked, scratching her stomach. When she made no noise he leaned up on his arm and looked at her. She was asleep, snoring softly, her hand clenching his. He just smirked, hugged her closer, and pulled the covers over them as they fell asleep as the sun rose slowly.

**About A Week Later**

It was high noon and Prissa was sitting at the foot of the bed, her eyes dull as she stared at the un made blankets, her hands in front of her, her eyes locked on her wrists as her breathing was slow, her mouth moving, mouthing words and her right index finger tapping the bed to a silent beat. Birds sang outside the window as the wind blew leaves past it. Prissa barely left the room, only coming out for showers, making Soul get her food and such, her wrist slowly becoming less red by the day.

"Hey princess..." Soul muttered, sitting up.

"Was it you playing?" she asked in a whisper. Soul blinked at her then it hit him like a ton of bricks with her next words. "Was it you causing the pain?"

He sighed heavily, "Prissa, yes it was me. They told me you were sleeping and said if I played that you would wake and come to see me. I tried to stall them until the gang came but Giriko was being a total ass and the girls wouldn't stop asking-"

"It was beautiful."

"What?"

"Your playing." she was smiling softly "It was dark and twisted and it described us perfectly...hard to understand. Beautiful to know. Easy to love." she whispered, her rose eyes flicking to him.

"Pr-"

"Your necklace." she whispered, reaching into her back pocket of the jeans she never took off that night and pulled out the snapped chain of the necklace. "Giriko broke it after saying no one would find me." she murmured. Soul grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, his arms wrapping around her as he fell back onto the bed, her on his chest.

"If you leave, I'll always find you. Don't forget that. I'll buy you even more necklaces if you want, I'll buy you a car if it shows how much I love you. Giriko is a jealous bastard. He's jealous of me because I have a beautiful girlfriend who would never leave me." she was crying into his chest, her hands covering her face, her entire body trembling.

"I was scared. That kind of fear t-that makes you want to shut down. N-never to respond to anyone again." she whined, her voice trembling slightly. Soul was a little taken back since this was the first time she spoke of that night since it happened.

'Hey, hey, hey, don't give up on me. You knew I was there, you knew I was coming."

"Hey love-birds. Steins here." Maka called opening the door, staring unfazed at their position.

"Right, we'll be there in a sec." Soul muttered, letting Prissa sit up.

"Thank you Soul...for everything." Prissa whispered, running her arm under her nose and rubbing her eyes.

"Don't lose hope...the band will always be there for you alright? You're apart of The Scythe's Edge, and no matter what, we will always support you." Soul stated propping himself up on one arm and kissing her.

"Thanks..." Prissa whispered, then got off the bed and walked slowly to the door, Soul close behind. Stein, Nygus, Sid, Marie, Killik and the twins sat in the living room of her apartment, Black Star and Kid playing Borderlands 2 while the rest of the band talked casually to the older adults. Patty was talking to a pink haired boy who sat with his head on his knees and talked quietly.

"Hey, there they are." Tsubaki called smiling sweetly as she set down a plate of cookies in between Kid and Black Star.

"Oh my gosh!" Marie cried, her arms around Prissa as soon as she saw her. Prissa let out a yelp and squirmed from her grip and hid behind Soul, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry Prissa, we failed to protect you and Soul, You are ok, right?" Sid asked, holding hands with Nygus.

"Y-yeah...I'm ok..." she muttered, her hands on Soul's back.

"I'm so sorry my aunt did this miss Tamu..." the pink haired boy stated looking at Prissa.

"Hold up a second...you're the nurse that helped with my broken leg!" Prissa stated, her eyes wide as she peeked from behind Soul.

"Yes, that's me, the one who can't deal with broken limbs, or any thing else really." he stated, his voice low again.

"Why is he here?" Soul asked, his voice protective once more.

"We ran into him at the store this morning and he asked how you were doing, Patty and him have been getting along very well." Stein stated.

"The reason you are all in my apartment?" Prissa asked.

"Our tour date was moved up. We leave next week." Stein stated.

"And we go to Cali first right?" Stein nodded "Uhh...I think I'll just stay here thanks..." Prissa stated, moving back towards her bedroom door.

"What? Why?" Patty almost screamed, on her feet in an instant.

"Long story short. My parents are there and if they know I'm back in the California area, they'll want me back home." Prissa stated stepping back. Before she could disappear into her room, Soul grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"We'll work something out with them, you wont go anywhere with out us ok?" Stein stated, a small smile on his face.

"I don't want to leave." Prissa murmured.

"And you wont." Soul chuckled.

"Right, you better start packing some clothes." Sid stated standing.

"Right...Maka? Can you help me?" Prissa asked, her rose eyes dull.

"Of course." Maka stated standing up and following Prissa into her room.

"Ok, what exactly should I pack?" Prissa asked, pulling a black suitcase from under her bed.

"Swim suits and normal clothing, since we're going to be in Cali, it's going to be hot." Maka stated, already opening dresser drawers.

"Would you kill me if I said I don't have any swim suits?" Prissa asked, her hand on her neck.

"Not at all, we'll buy you one in California." Maka chuckled. Prissa was already pulling underwear and bras from the drawers and putting them into the suitcase. Maka pulled a few shirts from the dresser and set them on the bed as she sat down and began folding them.

"Prissa? Why don't you want to go back with your parents?" Maka asked.

"Dad is always drunks, he never does anything but punch walls and shit, but its disgusting. Mom is a smoker, our last house was burnt down because of her. They always depended on me for paying the bills and to repay dad's debts, I bought my laptop and everything, I never depended on them for anything." she huffed, folding her jeans and hiding her underwear.

"Oh? My mother left when she caught my papa with another woman. He always says sorry but he keeps doing it-"

"Coming in." Soul called, opening the door. Both girl's looked at him as he stepped in, only in jeans and his orange and black shoes, his pale scar across his chest. Prissa looked at her jeans that she was folding and muttered a simple "hey" as she placed the jeans over a few shirts.

"Hey Soul..." Maka stated, folding the shirt she had in her lap.

"What did I do? Why are you two all so quiet?" Soul asked, a frown in place, only showing a little bit of his teeth.

"Family shit, what do you want?" Prissa asked, eyes never leaving her lap where she folded her clothes.

"Nothing, Stein and the others just left, Black Star and Patty want to meet up at the amusement park in town before we leave next week." Soul stated, walking in.

"Yeah sure, after I change." Prissa stated.

"Can I watch?" Soul asked, a flirty growl in his voice.

"What? No." Maka defended.

"No, you can't watch me change, don't be a pervert Soul." Prissa chuckled, setting the pair of jeans into the suitcase.

"Ooh, what are these?" Soul asked, pulling something out of the case. Prissa's eyes widened as it was a pair of her underwear.

"Soul!" Prissa yelped, reaching for the pink lacy underwear.

"These are adorable! Did Liz get them for you?" Soul chuckled, stretching them slightly.

"Maka...help..." she groaned, hiding her face in her knees.

"Maka...Chop!" the blonde shouted, slamming a thick book that came out of thin air onto Soul's head.

"Owowowowowow..." Soul muttered, rubbing his head.

"Liz! I'm going to shoot you!" Prissa shouted, grabbing the underwear and shoving them back into her suitcase. The three could hear Liz laughing from outside the door as Prissa fell into her suitcase, her face blooming red.

"Come on, lets keep packing so we can go to the park." Maka chuckled.

"I don't want to go anymore." Prissa grumbled.

"Yeah, you don't have much of a choice." Soul chuckled, one eye closed as he rubbed his head. "Now, either you can change, or I'm going to change you." Soul warned.

"Oh get out already." Maka growled, dragging Soul out by the ear.

* * *

**Pepper: please review.**  
**Paws: next chapter will be up when I finish**


End file.
